The Forgotten Lion Guard
by Dark-Cupid-95
Summary: Everyone knows of the current Lion Guard, led by Kion. Everyone wonders about Scar's Guard, who was on it, and how he lead it. But almost everyone forgets that Scar would have needed a Lion Guard during his reign. This is their story, and their adventures. Takes place concurrently with 'Heart of Justice' and 'Scar's Reign', and should be read alongside those stories for context
1. Chumvi and The Lion Guard

Chumvi lead his friends south; he had volunteered them to essentially spy on another kingdom and everyone present knew it. If Sina was to be believed, they could potentially be walking into a very dangerous lion's territory. But, as far as Chumvi was concerned this was exactly what the Lion Guard was chosen for. And as he thought this he looked at each and every one of his subordinates in turn, and marveled at how much they had all changed from the day they were appointed to the Guard. Chumvi himself had even changed, his arrogance and dare-devil attitude being molded into actual confidence in his abilities and leadership qualities that taught him that the idea of 'Lions over all' meant a responsibility to all under them. Gone was the arrogant cub, and he was replaced with a teen who would become exactly what the Fiercest Protector in the Pridelands should be.

For Tojo's part, Chumvi had noticed his changes more than anyone else. And not just that the dark, blackish-brown mane was starting to grace his dark-yellow pelt rather nicely, or his lean muscles were starting to fill out in proportion to his height increase. Chumvi, more than anything, was starting to see that Tojo's cautiousness was not a sign of cowardice and spinelessness, but in fact the very thing that the Bravest Lion in the Pridelands should value. He was not only Chumvi's best friend (and first true friend from childhood, but Chumvi suspected they'd both be best of friends no matter at what point they met), but also his second in command due to his coldly logical and strategic mind. What perhaps did start off as dissonant cowardice given his title eventually turned into a philosophy of managing risks and never unnecessarily putting himself or others into danger for very little reward, and though he was no older than they, Tojo was definitely the wisest of the group.

However, despite his logical and strategic capabilities, his brains were still no match for the sheer, untapped intelligence that the Keenest of Sight possessed. However, Chumvi found Thambo rather difficult to read at times. He was a bit thinner than the other members of the Guard, about the same build as Scar, and his cream fur was sprouting patches of bright, crayon yellow mane that made him seem even lighter than the rest of the Guardians. His green eyes, a bit paler than Chumvi's own, shined with an intellect that the Fiercest was happy to have on his side but knew that it would be a deadly weapon to be used against his enemies. As cubs, Chumvi just saw him as a complete mystery, but as they were growing up he had come to see Thambo as someone who valued silent genius as opposed to fancy words.

Almost as though to contrast him entirely, Kiburi's powerful build, brown eyes, dark red fur, and the patches of jet-black mane housed a very playful and jovial lion who nonetheless was deserving of being known as the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands. Even now, he was making wisecracks and telling jokes that, while they were hit and miss at times, were also told with intent to lighten the mood and the tension that the team is going to face. As cubs, Chumvi found Kiburi annoying and wondered why the Spirits ever chose him. Now, as teens, Kiburi was his second favorite of the group and had proven to be willing to do anything if that's what it took to protect his friends. His loyalty was perhaps the only thing stronger than his body, and for that Chumvi was beginning to respect him.

And finally, there was Upesi, the Fastest Lion in the Pridelands. With his coffee-brown fur, patches of chocolate-brown mane, and lean build, he was built for speed and blending in with the drying grasses of the Wastelands. However, his blue eyes, of a deeper hue than Tojo's, would have given him right away to a predator who was looking to prey on a cub. However, he was no longer a cub, and he had only gained maturity over time. He was usually the one to keep the group focused, to keep the gaurdians from losing perspective. And, as Chumvi was starting to see, the Wastelands were not completely devoid of lessons to teach.

 _And I, among these guardians, am the leader. The one trusted with the roar._ Chumvi found himself thinking as the five of them entered the Goldlands. And, as they quickly saw, the kingdom's namesake exuded a honey-like smell that could hypnotize and entice even meat-eaters to try and taste the grasses that the herds gorged themselves upon. However, even Kiburi managed to resist that urge, thanks to the fact that the lion they were pursuing had been spotted. More specifically, Thambo had spotted him.

"Chumvi, over there." He said, getting the mocha-brown teen's attention. He had been lost in thought, as the rest of the Guard had already followed Thambo to what were clearly the zebra grazing grounds of this kingdom. As he made to catch up with his team, he could see the lion they were pursuing disappear under some brush. At first Chumvi was confused, until he looked towards Thambo's glowing eyes. "There's a cave hidden under all of that brush. And in that cave is at least two lionesses, one other male, and at least 25 dogs." Tojo spoke up at that moment. "So this lion has allies, then? This probably just got more difficult, guys." However, Kiburi simply laughed. "Well, if there's only 25 of them…" Kiburi's suggestion need not be fully voiced. "And what if there's more that Thambo didn't see? The key words here are 'at least'." Upesi pointed out.

And now it's Chumvi's turn to chuckle reassuringly. "Well, in that case, we need a plan. And here's what I'm thinking…" As the Guardians hid to plan out their surveillance, each one couldn't help but feel that they themselves were being watched.


	2. Home Life

The Goldlands was now in the hottest part of the day, just a bit after noon. The sun was blazing down, and the rains that had came beforehand only reflected the unforgiving rays off the golden, sweet-as-honey grasses that the zebra herd outside grazed on. Tojo and Thambo both envied the two lionesses, one an adult and the other a teen, who were enjoying the reprieve the underground cave gave them, and in this heat the shade of the cave was the closest thing to consistent relief there was.

"Hey, Jezebel!" Called out a deep male voice in a brusque manner. She looked up, and saw that the male wasn't the one had been sent out a few days earlier, but another teenaged lion, whose orangish-red mane was developing and nearly wrapped around his whole neck. Chumvi recognized him, even though he too had grown up and filled out in his teenage years. "Othello? Where's Misuli? Is he back yet?" Jezebel inquired of this young male. Her brother from the same litter, and her equal in rank.

"No, he isn't. But Mom probably hasn't noticed yet. She's probably too busy breastfeeding Iago." Jezebel wished he wouldn't mock Choyana's favoritism like that, but was thankful their mother was asleep and far enough away to not hear their conversation. Anyway, she knew exactly why Othello was saying what he said. Their mother had been preoccupied with her Iago's doings of the previous night. And how 'some rogue' had chased him away from her friend Lana. _Why do you have to act like Dad does?_ Jezebel thought as she remembered the way Iago had skulked into the den last night, angry that Lana hadn't submitted to him like he had wanted and that this lion 'dared' to deny him. Noticing her change in mood, Othello tried to change the subject.

"You know, our first hunt is coming up. The day we'll finally be considered adults. And we'll be able to leave this place and explore the world on our own." Othello said, clearly looking forward to this. However, Jezebel merely rolled her eyes at the wishful thinking. "Malka said the same thing, didn't he? And notice that he's still here." She said, more out of cold realism than any intent of bringing Othello down. Othello's face changed nonetheless. Othello, after a few seconds of taking a deep breath, then took the chance to say what he was thinking. "You know, no matter what he says, he cares about us enough to ensure our comfort and safety. After all, with Dad gone, he's the one who looks after Mom and Iago, because… well let's face it." And Jezebel knew exactly why Othello was saying what he said. If she were being honest with herself, she had to admit that she was surprised her mother and the favored son had survived this long under the current king's rule. "But neither one of us has to worry about that, now do we?" Othello finished explaining, and surprised Jezebel greatly.

"Surprisingly well-put for you, Blood-stain." Jezebel teased, and Othello bared his teeth at the nickname as the young lioness laughed at her own joke. "You know I hate it when you mock me." Othello sighed under his breath, just loudly enough to be heard.

" _Hey, dumbass! Get out of my way! Can't you see that_ _**your king**_ _is trying to get some food_!?" A voice sounded, causing Othello to jump in shock. It was their older brother, and he had made his presence known loud and clear. The time Othello spent turning to look at his older and smaller brother was time wasted in moving out of the way, and as a result the weedy teen shoved the younger teen out of his way. "You're in my way, asshole." Iago said, the anger in Othello's face apparent. "And you better wipe that look off your face before Mom gets here." Othello sighed and turned away, knowing what would happen if his mother saw him disobeying Iago's wishes. Jezebel, however, attempted to strike up a conversation with him.

"So, um… is Misuli back?" Iago stopped and rounded on the hapless teen. "Sorry, Jezebel, but I don't know who is being addressed. Who was the question for?" Iago asked, his voice full of sarcasm, mocking and contempt for the teenaged lioness that had spoken. She took a deep breath, and then rephrased her question. "My lord, is Misuli returning soon?" Iago was now pleased at being addressed properly, but his tone was nonetheless caustic towards his sister. "Don't care, really. But he had better be here soon, because it's time for him to get me something to eat." With that Iago simply turned his back, and likely would have returned to berating Othello, if not for what happened next.

"Speak of Misuli, and he shall appear." Jezebel said, alerting Iago to the return of the lion he had given the mission to. Unlike Othello and Jezebel, Misuli was a full grown adult. And unlike Iago's younger siblings, he looked Iago directly in the eye and issued an unspoken dare to the weedy teen to so much as say a harsh word to him. A challenge that Iago gladly accepted, given his surroundings. "Where have you been? It's almost time for lunch, _**AND**_ you didn't have breakfast for me. Mom had to get my food, and you know she only ever brings me shit to eat!"

To this, the already rankled lion nearly struck his interrogator. As it was, he was just barely in control of himself after he had failed in the mission given him. "I am in no mood, Iago. Leave me alone." Misuli quietly but powerfully demanded. However, Iago was not one to be talked down to, especially by a subordinate lion who would be a mere rogue if one of his father's friends hadn't vouched for his usefulness. He got close to Misuli's face, his tone dangerous. "Care to repeat that?" Iago threatened, but the older, bigger and stronger lion did not back away. However, he also did not want to face reprisals from the unseen wild dogs anymore than he was already going to, so he simply huffed and walked away. Perhaps a hunt would ease his mind after all.

"Hmph. Let's see how he does without food for two days." Iago said, signaling for Othello to go wake their mother and tell her about Misuli's off-color comment.


	3. Goldlander-Rogue

All five members were shocked, to say the least. Thambo was happy that no one was able to see his eyes glow, for he risked it to ensure that he accounted for any and all potential threats. As soon as Misuli exited the den, the Guardians all made their way back to their meeting point, retreating from their vantage points and thanking the spirits that the wind carried their scents away from the cave windows. "Well, that was… enlightening." Kiburi said once everyone was gathered, hoping to break the tension. However, even his joviality was shaken by what he just witnessed. Kiburi and Thambo both knew exactly what it was like to be the less favored child in the family; seeing Iago's horrid treatment of his siblings and his rude behavior towards Misuli made them all cringe inwardly. However, something weighed heavily on Thambo's mind.

"Kiburi, I recognized that lion that Iago was talking to." The keenest of sight finally said. And all eyes went to him. "Misuli isn't just a random lion. He's their because Zahir ordered him to be there." Now that made Tojo raise his eyebrow. "But… I thought your father ruled the Askoka Pride and didn't much care about other kingdoms' affairs." He pointed out, more for himself than informing anyone else. Thambo nodded. "He doesn't, but those lions that Misuli was talking to? They must have some connection to my father, otherwise I don't think Misuli would have taken that too well. Especially from…" Thambo trailed off, memories of his own cubhood flooding back into his brain. Chumvi continued where Thambo left off.

"Iago… I remember him from the day I ran him and his lackey out of the Pridelands. He did what he did to Misuli and his family because he knows he's in no real danger of retaliation." _The coward!_ Chumvi mentally added, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about it. However, Upesi then spoke up. "Well, of course that's what he'd do. After all, he could get away with it, so why not?" Upesi said, and though that made Chumvi madder at first, he did stop and think. Upesi had probably seen this so many times as a cub that he could casually accept someone doing it for the sake of it. But still, it didn't mean he had to like it. "Well, let's show him just how wrong he is to think that!" Chumvi declared, and as Upesi, Thambo and Kiburi concurred, Tojo found his voice of reason. "Wait, we're going to assault a lion on foreign territory? A lion who clearly has taken a strategem out of Scar's mind and has other animals serving him? For all intents and purposes, Iago is a king. Even if he is just a pretender as I suspect he is, Thambo saw it himself; he's got an army at his beck and call." To that, Chumvi simply smirked. "Yeah, but you said it yourself just now: he's just a pretender to whoever is actually the king. Trust me, no one is going to care if we were to kill him, let alone just rough him up a bit and teach him a lesson."

However, the next voice to sound wasn't anyone presently seen, but an unseen sixth feline. "And you would have been right, too, if not for one detail, Chumvi." Chumvi was happy that he didn't jump from surprise, because he was certain his eyes widened like giant emeralds as he and his friends whirled around to face the source of the deep, yet casual voice. And the source was a male lion, just a year older than the 5 teenaged Guardians, whose yellow-orange fur and brown eyes complemented the rough dark brown mane around his head. Chumvi and Tojo instantly recognized him, which was something the three non-native Pridelanders were failing to do. "Malka? You-" From what they knew of the sub-adult, he couldn't stand the favored son. However, Malka's interruption was to answer their unspoken question, after the greetings of course.

"Long time, no see, Chumvi. Tojo. You guys are getting big." He greeted, before commenting on their growth. Chumvi especially was getting close to Malka's height, but then he noticed Upesi, Thambo and especially Kiburi. It was Kiburi who was the closest to Malka's size, and Malka swore that the teen was perhaps already stronger than he. _Perfect._ Malka thought, as a whole bunch of ideas on how to humble Iago crossed his mind. "Yeah, and you're a bit bigger than the last time we've seen you." Tojo pointed out, to which Malka chuckled. "Yeah, completed my first hunt the other day. The King himself was there to see me make the kill, too." Malka boasted, proud of his hunting ability. "The King?" Tojo lead, and Malka followed. "Yes, the _actual_ king. Sefu and Khari's dad." Where Tojo drew a blank, Chumvi remembered vivivdly. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised that Mato would beruling a Pride. But why would he care about some rude, ignorant spoiled brat?" Chumvi inquired, and though he didn't notice the way Thambo and Tojo just looked at him, Malka decided to spell it out for him.

"Well, he thinks Iago is able to be taught the 'right way' and is able to be reformed. He doesn't quite get that Iago isn't the kind to learn… well, anything. Especially from someone he doesn't respect, which is pretty much any and everyone around him." Malka said, his tone getting more and more venomous with each word. Kiburi and Upesi both looked at each other, and realized the depth of Malka's dislike for his brother. As for Thambo, he remained unreadable, if only because of how much was going on behind his green eyes. Memories of his own cubhood were flooding back, but the mystery was how he was relating it to what Malka was telling him.

But, in any case, that information was appreciated. Rather, they were happy that it correlated with what Sina had said about her brother. Tojo and Chumvi didn't know much of anything about Miran the Tyrant, and they weren't sure what the other three Guardians knew about him, but all were certainly happy that Sina and Mato were nothing like him. Whatever amount of truth and validity there was to the stories about all of his deeds and actions, they knew that he was not a lion they wanted to ever cross paths with.

And, as they followed Malka's suggestion to visit Ivory Tower and see the king himself, all five members of the young Lion Guard were much more at ease with that prospect.


	4. The Promise

It was nearly sunset, and Mato was finally returning from his patrol of his kingdom. He had caught the scent of five unfamiliar males, but though he could smell them and at times thought he could hear them conversing under the brush, he was never able to actually see them. As far as he was concerned, so long as they didn't cause trouble there was no reason to seek a conflict with them. However, upon entering the den and rejoining the Pride for dinner, he was greeted with the sights of Chumvi, Tojo, Kiburi and Upesi eating with Sefu and their friends as though they in fact belonged here. Only Thambo seemed to prefer eating alone, though Mato suspected that he didn't mind Khari trying to strike up a conversation with him. And for what it was worth, Mato didn't mind having guests here if they got along with others. However, what struck his attention was the lionhead marks on their left shoulders. He recognized it vividly; more importantly he feared it despite that it was imposed upon a teen's shoulder.

"That mark…" Mato said aloud, getting everyone's attention. More importantly, his massive presence took the teenaged Guardians by surprise. Although Chumvi and Tojo expected to see an impressive sight, it was Kiburi who made it known how much Mato's appearance surprised him. "The king? Talk about large and in charge." He joked, hoping it would mask the mixture of awe and fear in his voice. Especially fear, for Mato's fur bristled upon getting a good look at the mark on the Strongest's shoulder whether he wanted it to or not. Chumvi began to prepare to use the Roar should it be necessary, but the blonde-maned lion seemed to anticipate that as he immediately calmed himself and lowered his hackles.

"I'm going to assume you're friends of my two children?" Mato lead, and Tojo followed. "Yes, and we're also friends of Malka. He said that you're the king around here." Chuma, who had been eating with the adult lionesses, felt that it was time for her to join her mate. "Why, yes, he is." Chuma answered, causing Sefu to roll his eyes at what he knew was coming next. "And I am his Queen." Her pregnant belly rumbled as she projected her voice, and the five Guardians noted just how beautiful she was despite the fierceness and vicious aura she projected. Tojo took a deep breath, a sign that he was putting all distractions out of his mind.

"Okay. Malka told us that you guys already know about Iago and his… well, his machinations." At that, Mato and Chuma both looked as though ice-water was poured into their veins. Chumvi raised his eyebrows, but he need not ask the question on his mind. "So, Blood's son hasn't lost his power base yet. Not even after all of this time." Chuma said, more to herself than anyone else. "Power base?" Thambo inquired, returning to the group with Khari. Sefu looked as though he knew something, but his mutism would ensure that he could never divulge the information. At this point, Malka felt it necessary to speak up, perhaps to voice what Sefu could not.

"What Chuma is talking about is the fact that Blood, my stepfather, essentially took over the Goldlands by promising the wild dogs that they'd have free reign under his rule, as long as they did what he told them to do and pretty much worshipped him and his _**cubs**_ ( _hah!)_ as gods on Earth. Like the imbeciles they all are, they gladly accepted essentially being a pack of slaves to a lion as long as he called them his 'friends'." Chumvi cringed inwardly, as he realized that what Malka said accurately described Scar's relationship with the hyenas. However, Malka also correctly, if unintentionally, pointed out the fatal flaw in said relationship. And it was a flaw that the Lion Guard worried greatly about, and that Scar had reassured them about and explained why the hyenas would not be and have never before been dumb enough to revolt against him outright.

However, as smart as Chumvi knew Scar to be, as respected as he knew Scar was (at least, as far as the part of the Pride who weren't loyal to Sarabi went), Chumvi had also seen firsthand how short-sighted and brutal creatures like hyenas and dogs could be. This, towards their own kind and even their own flesh and blood. So he shuddered to wonder what they'd do to Scar as soon as he was no longer useful to them or even so much as displeased them. Tojo and Thambo both had warned Scar that hyenas aren't to be trusted, as their genius is all focused on how it can best serve themselves and destroy those who aren't part of their clan. As Malka continued to recount the story of how Blood came to power and Iago inherited his power base, Chumvi became increasingly nervous and unsettled as the parallels to Scar became more and more numerous.

"Hey, Chumvi? You all right?" Khari asked, concern in her voice. Chumvi was noticeably uncomfortable, and it didn't take the Keenest of Sight to see that fact. "Well, I just… can't believe anyone would stoop as low as Blood has. No wonder Iago is such a screw up. I feel sorry for the fool, quite frankly." He said, and to be fair it was honestly how he felt about Iago, now that the anger of witnessing his earlier actions had subsided. Even though Malka visibly disagreed with Chumvi's sentiment. "Would you pity him if it had been you in my position?" Malka more growled in a way that betrayed his pain than asked for a legitimate answer. And Chumvi's honest answer not only surprised Malka, but also completely caught Kiburi and Thambo off-guard.

"Iago wouldn't be around to receive that pity if that had been me. And neither would any lion who dared to abuse my mother in front of me." Chumvi sighed, and then turned to Mato and Chuma. "That being said, I will ask you two to ensure that he does not threaten the Pridelands ever again. As Malka told you, his machinations and schemes are not to be taken lightly; who knows what he'll try next if he thinks he can get away with it." The Guard waited with bated breath; from what Malka told them, they expected Mato to make an excuse for him and try to make an empty reassurance of his efforts to rehabilitate Blood's heir. Instead, however, this reassurance had some weight to it, especially with the cold tone that he said it with.

"You have my word. As long as I am King of the Goldlands, you will never have any further trouble from Iago or his allies."


	5. Maji Ya Maisha

When Chumvi woke up again, he noticed quite a few changes in his surroundings. Last he remembered, he had went to sleep in one of the lower dens of Ivory Tower with the rest of the members of the Guard. More importantly, he also remembered having a patch of mane on his head and chest, but that was distinctly missing. In fact, he felt as though he had shrunk in size, and wasn't as physically powerful as he was before. As he exited the den, he noticed that he was definitely not in the Goldlands anymore, and he certainly wasn't in the Pridelands either. In fact, his surroundings were best described as a cliff overlooking an oasis, for beyond the pristine lake and palm tree grove lied an expanse of desert.

This place was beautiful, sure. And it clearly could support a Pride of lions, for drinking from the waterhole were a few antelope. However, this place was also unfamiliar and for Chumvi that was a problem. As he made it to the waterhole and looked at his reflection, he confirmed that he was indeed a cub again. His green eyes seemed to glow as though they were emeralds, or at least they seemed to. Upon looking closer, he realized that he was indeed looking at a bed of emeralds at the bottom of this lake, and they were glowing with supernatural power that Chumvi swore was the source of the cleansing taste of this water. "Hello? Earth to Chumvi!" A cub's voice sounded from behind him, and Chumvi nearly spat the water out in shock. However, what he did instead was whirl around to see a golden yellow cub, whose eyes were ruby red and stared into the soul housed in his contrasting green eyes. They stared at each other for a second, before the cub decided to answer the question forming in Chumvi's mind.

"I'm Haru, and I don't be alarmed by the fact that I know your name. After all, why wouldn't I know about the Leader of the Lion Guard?" Haru asked, but one thing still weighed on Chumvi's mind. "Where are we? I don't remember ever visiting this place." He asked, and the answer surprised him. "Well, I don't imagine you ever have. I lived long before even your grandparents did. I'm sure the shaman knows much about me and my reign." As soon as Haru said that, Chumvi's eyes went wide from shock. "You… You're the Rogue King?" Chumvi almost dumbly said. "That's right. I am the Rogue King, the very first Leader of the Lion Guard and the one whose bloodline flows through Hadithi. Tell me, what do you know about me?" Haru asked this in such a way that indicated that he already knew, but the golden cub clearly wanted to hear Chumvi's answer more than anything else.

"Besides the fact that you're the one who started the entire institution of the Lion Guard, and one of the first five lions to actually settle in the Pridelands, I don't really know much about you." Haru expected to hear that, but it didn't mean he was any less disappointed. "Of course. I never took Rafiki as one to remember his enemies fondly, if at all." Now that one metaphorically floored the current leader of the Guard, mostly because of who exactly he said was his enemy. "R-Rafiki? Did you say…" Chumvi trailed off, for Haru simply smirked. "All this time, he had made so many, many changes. Yet, the Warlord still thinks he can keep his secrets." The golden cub simply raised more questions and caused more confusion by saying what he just said. "Warlord?" Chumvi simply repeated. To which, Haru then recounted, changing the scenery to show what he is telling as he did.

"Long before the Lion Guard was ever an institution in the Pridelands, Ajabu's kind, the gorillas, ruled over both the Pridelands and the Outlands, though in those days the Outlands hadn't dried up just yet. Ajabu ruled well enough, I suppose, but as it is between hyenas and lions, so it was between mandrills and gorillas." Now that made Chumvi uncomfortable, more than seeing the wars between the primates firsthand, each one using tools and their supernatural powers to try and best the other. More than that, he noticed that whenever the warfare devolved into physical fighting, the gorillas won more often than not, and Haru seized that as an opportunity to explain further. "The mandrills eventually realized that brute force was not working in their favor, as the gorillas were naturally stronger and tougher than they. Their speed advantage meant only so much when all was said and done, and the Warlord knew what had to be done."

As Haru said this, the scene changed to show a younger looking Rafiki approaching the very oasis that the two cubs started at, and meeting with what Chumvi swore was the Guard led by Haru's father, until the golden cub spoke up. "I to this day wonder if Rafiki himself ever dreamed that he would bring about the end of the gorillas' hold over the Pridelands, but even as arrogant and short-sighted as he was back then he must have known that beseeching the Lion Guard for help would carry lofty consequences. I had ensured that he knew what the Circle of Life would demand from him absolute fealty if we were to leave our home base and relocate to the Pridelands. He agreed to it blindly, for soon after we arrived he changed his mind about our alliance once he realized that the Spirits would be the ones in control, not him." Chumvi had an idea of where this was going, but he didn't like it. "I think I know what happened next." Chumvi said hollowly, and suddenly the words that Uru had spoken to him when she had chosen him as the Leader of the Guard made so much sense.

In that dream, Chumvi had also been a cub. In addition, he had also seen Uru as a cub just as he was seeing Haru as a cub. And though both showed him different parts of history, both had shed light on things he had never thought about. And as he saw the Lion Guard that Haru led, each one in order from the Bravest, the Strongest, the Fastest and the Keenest of Sight, he had just one question; the same question that he asked Uru all those years ago. "Are there any parallels to what you observe in the present?" And, as the surrounding area flashed white (indicating that morning was upon the living world), Haru's words were the same as Uru's:

"You will have the answers as the Spirits deem it appropriate."


	6. When the Lion Is Away

The five Guardians walked back home in silence. Chumvi shared the contents of his dream, and to say that the teens were unnerved would be an understatement. Especially as they thought about what they all knew about Rafiki, and how the kindly old mandrill was eccentric and flighty, yet showed no signs of being the Warlord that Chumvi described. Then again, Kiburi, Upesi and Thambo both had to remember Scar's very first piece of advice.

~ _Most things really are exactly as they seem. The problem lies in our perception, or in some cases lack thereof._ ~

As they remembered that, the three outsiders remembered what they actually knew about the old mandrill. That is, nothing at all besides that he has a link with the Spirits and has clearly retained most of the powers Chumvi said he displayed. As far as they were concerned, however, the old mandrill was content to simply watch events from afar, if only to avert the past disaster that Chumvi alluded to. Tojo, however, wasn't completely certain about the old mandrill, as something about him always struck him as off-putting. But right now, they couldn't worry about that.

What the five Guardians did worry about, however, was the pungent smell in the air as they approached the Pridelands. It was late afternoon, and as they approached the southern border of the Pridelands, they were greeted with a sight of a battle. Thambo's eyes glowed, and then he turned to his comrades. "Hyenas, attacking some of our pridesisters…" He looked back, and then turned to Chumvi. "Kula and Tama are in the mix!" It was almost as though Thambo could see into Chumvi's mind, as Chumvi's adrenal glands matched the urgency of Thambo's tone and caused him to race ahead. Granted, Upesi overtook him after a few moments and was the first to reach the action and break the hyenas' focus on what he and the others could now see was 3 lionesses. However, when Chumvi saw that two of those lionesses were indeed Kula and Tama, and the third was Changa, he leapt into the middle of the battle and proceeded to live up to his title.

With a ferocity that would put most adult male lions to shame, Chumvi lashed out with the full force of his claws and bit down on any hyena that had the misfortunate to be close enough to get caught. Two of the hyenas caught dropped to the ground, their necks snapped as though they were gazelles. The hyenas gasped, and Chumvi charged at the stunned mustelids, Upesi and Thambo not far behind as Tojo and Kiburi tended to the three lionesses his best friend cared the most about. Changa was hurt the worst, as she was bleeding from her neck. _She needs to see Rafiki, and soon._ Tojo thought, before realizing that a few hyenas were creeping up behind him. He turned and growled, knowing that was all he needed to do to send the two teenaged hyenas scrambling back. Unfortunately, they ran right into Chumvi's claws and teeth, who promptly snapped their necks for it. Tojo grimaced at the sight, but continued to lead Changa and Kula away from the battle. Neither he nor Kiburi needed to worry about Tama, as she bolted as soon as it was safe to do so.

Meanwhile, the remaining 15 hyenas were in full retreat, realizing that Chumvi, Upesi and Thambo would be too much to handle and thanking every deity in existence that it wasn't Kiburi fighting them as viciously as Chumvi was. The mocha colored teen got off a few last swipes at some of the slower hyenas before he decided that it would be too much trouble to give chase, and began to calm down just a bit.

"Glad we got here when we did, eh?" Upesi said, more to relieve his own tension than anything else. Chumvi, who was still pretty tense himself, exhaled. "Those goddamn hyenas! We leave for 3 days, and that's what they do?!" Chumvi vented. Thambo spoke up. "Calm down! We need to assess this situation with Scar. As King, the hyenas have to listen to him, or they face exile. And from what I've heard, they don't want that." He said calmly, and his words had the intended effect. Chumvi smirked, his rage replaced with cold vengeance. "But, I definitely do. And I think if it comes down to a choice, we know who Scar is going to side with." He said slyly. Upesi and Thambo both agreed with Chumvi, but both of them understood that there could be far-reaching consequences of doing so.

"Don't you remember what Scar said about the hyenas?" Thambo reminded, and Chumvi remembered exactly what Scar had to say about the hyenas. And it wasn't even like Chumvi disagreed with him, either. Just yesterday Chumvi observed a lion that he would never get along with, nor would he hesitate to put down, even without the excuse of him being a danger to the rest of the Pride. Chumvi never thought he could hate someone as intensely and viciously as he hated Iago, but here he was, hating him with a burning fury equal to the fury he felt for the hyenas. If he was being honest with himself, Chumvi wished he could have jumped out and surprised the boisterous weakling without inciting a war. In fact, he considered doing that and simply releasing the Roar of the Elders upon the pack of wild dogs when and if they retaliated. _That is a_ _ **talent**_ _,_ Chumvi thought as he stopped his train of thought to realize just how angry Iago's words could make him, though they weren't directed towards him.

And he knew his anger would be the death of him if he didn't reign it in. Hence why he decided to follow Upesi's advice. "Let's go. After we've checked on Mom and Kula, we've got much to discuss with Scar." He said, and when he had finally brought his temper down to an even level he trotted ahead of his subordinates.


	7. Confirmation And Regrets

It didn't take them very long to find Scar once they reached Pride Rock, because he was standing on the platform overlooking the entire kingdom. The five Guardians looked at one another, clearly trying to decide who should be the one to voice their concerns. As far as Chumvi was concerned, he had much more to say than the others did. It was his mother who would need medical attention for the next three months, and it was his sister who would be reaching into her hidden food stash to feed her. However, Upesi and Tojo reminded him that this wasn't the first time the hyenas thought it safe to assault members of the Pride and otherwise disobey the law that Scar set forth. Those two were usually at least present during the conflicts, if not outright fighting the mustelids when they decided to react poorly to the enforcers of the law.

With that in mind, Chumvi got Scar's attention as soon as he had ascended Pride Rock. "King Scar!" Chumvi cleared his throat, almost as though he was in disbelief that he was nervous. "Your majesty." Chumvi said, calmer and more collected, though Scar had already turned around. He had definitely gained weight, though Changa, Kumari and the older lionesses said that he had simply regained the physique he had when he was the leader of the Guard. He seemed happier too, definitely more so than when Mufasa had been alive; this wasn't lost on Chumvi and Tojo as Scar spoke.

"Aah, my boys. What troubles you today?" He asked, his fatherly voice displaying a warmth that the non-native teens could never get enough of. "We're that obvious?" Kiburi half-joked, half-asked. Scar merely smirked. "Well, a little birdie…" He looked right at Zazu, and though his face did not change, his eyes told the five Guardians exactly how much of Zazu's story he believed. That is, none of it at all. "… told me that you five were picking fights with the hyenas." To that Chumvi's own green eyes lit with a sort of fire that his characteristic temper instilled within him. "Well, he's not wrong. Especially since they were attacking my mother and sister and-" At that, Kiburi cut in. "And your girlfriend?" He finished Chumvi's sentence, and Chumvi simply concurred. "Yeah. Hey, wait a damn minute!" Chumvi realized that Kiburi tricked him into saying that, but it was too late as Tojo and Upesi joined the Strongest in his fit of laughter. Scar couldn't bring himself to laugh, for he was too caught up in the way Chumvi bared his teeth in embarrassment. The same way Mikali would when things weren't going the way he wanted them to, and no amount of mental aversion could stop Scar from making that comparison and therefore miss his friend.

"Anyway, something has to be done about those damn hyenas. We can't let that go unpunished!" Chumvi said, with a finality that perhaps would have angered Scar if it had came from someone else. "And you are absolutely right, Chumvi. However, the answer is actually right in front of you the whole time."Chumvi couldn't figure out what Scar meant by that, although Tojo and Thambo took his meaning almost instantly. Scar explained. "You five are the Lion Guard, and so far it is clear that your training has paid off. Although I told you five that there is a power greater than the Roar of the Elders and the lionhead marks on your shoulders, do you understand the power you five wield? Beyond what the Spirits have bestowed upon you." Chumvi was starting to understand, and his thoughts were confirmed when Thambo spoke. "Of course! Others may have less rules placed upon them by the Circle of Life, but with that comes our advantage." He chuckled darkly as he said this, the sound of which was unnerving to the others, but Chumvi wouldn't let it be known that he was perturbed. Instead, he listened to what Tojo had to say. "So, are you saying that we-" Tojo's question need not be finished, for Scar already had the answer.

"Precisely. As long as they are here, they are subject to our law, of which you five are the enforcers of in any way you see fit. As angry as they might make you, they do so at their own peril, and the higher-ranking members of the clan know this. This is the best scenario really." Chumvi, remembering exactly how much trouble the hyenas are and just how short-sighted a lot of the low-ranking members can be, had one question. "The _best_ scenario?" He said incredulously, mirroring Kiburi and Upesi's look of shock at Scar's words. And Scar had to hold his laughter to speak. "Oh, you boys think this is bad? You should have seen how much trouble they were back in the days of Ahadi's reign. I was starting to think only 5 Guardians wouldn't be enough to keep them in line. And then there was the time just after my friends perished and it was just Mufasa and I to keep order in the Pridelands. If we were to exile them now, they might do worse than _just_ cause the death of a king."

Scar had said that as though it were the truth, but then again it partly was true. After all, Shenzi did in fact talk him into going through with it, and she would ensure that Scar would never forget it. As far as the Guard knew, the hyenas were responsible for starting the wildebeest stampede and as such it would remain if Scar could help it. And their solemn faces, giving respect for the lions who passed away in an untimely fashion, showed that if nothing else these five respected the former king out of protocol.

"We probably already know the answer to this, but do you ever miss your brother, Scar?" To Tojo's surprise, Scar didn't growl or even bare his teeth at someone else mentioning his hated older brother. Although, perhaps that had more to do with who was speaking on him than the act itself of mentioning that name. Even more surprising was the fact that Scar actually seriously considered that question for a moment before answering.

"Well, frankly I miss what he could have been. As you know, my father was responsible for quite a few tragic events in my life, and among them was the contemptuous and cavalier attitude Mufasa held towards Kumari and me. As far as Mufasa was concerned, anything that displeased dear old daddy wasn't worth his time, and perhaps worst of all was the fact that he wouldn't even admit it to anyone. Not even himself; to do so would be to admit that his precious Circle of Life wasn't a benevolent system that rewarded kindness and altruism. Instead, it rewards luck and pragmatism." As he said that, the regretful frown deepened on his face. "I hated him, probably more than Kumari did. I did not mourn his death, but rather I mourned the life he could have had, if only Ahadi wasn't around." As Scar was saying this, the rest of the Guard realized that tears were forming in his eyes, though the older lion did his best to mask it.

The Guard talked with the King until the sun was high in the sky. As the Guardians descended Pride Rock to join the rest of the Pride for lunch, Scar lingered at the top of Pride Rock, lost in thought. How he'd enjoy moments like this, as though he predicted that later on, be it today or tomorrow, he would have nothing but stress and worry on his brain.


	8. Under The Weather

6 months passed, and the dry season seemed to get worse and worse. On this morning, Chumvi had summoned the rains with the Roar of the Elders, and it was a welcome relief to all animals in the kingdom. Although it was Sarabi and some of her loyalists were wary of this practice, given that this was something Scar himself made a habit of doing in his time, Scar had to admit that they might have had a point in worrying. More pertinently to the situation at hand, Chumvi had to admit that maybe using the Roar to bring the rain was not always a good idea.

"Help! Someone! Please, help!" A feminine, and noticeably feline voice called out. Well, more like screamed desperately for any sort of reprieve. Chumvi's ears pricked at the sound, and Thambo's eyes glowed. Even with the rain and darkness of the clouds obscuring visibility, the Keenest of Sight was not impeded in the least, as in short order he relayed what he saw. "Mudslide! Near a serval's den. One of her kittens is in there!" As he said this, Chumvi looked to his other subordinates, and their faces told them all he needed to know. "Let's move!" He officially ordered, and as they ran they recited the creed of the Lion Guard, not that anyone could really hear them over the raging storm.

When they arrived on the scene, the Guardians were greeted with the sight that Thambo had seen from a distance. That is, a mother serval who was unable to get to her den on account of the mud that was seeping into it. And, if Chumvi squinted and kept the hair of his mane out of his eyes, a serval cub curled up in a ball as though the mud wouldn't reach her if she just keeps retreating from it. Unfortunately, this meant that she had no way out of it of the den when the mud inevitably reached the ceiling, so Chumvi knew his orders had to be quick. "There's only one thing to do." He said aloud, and the others need not hear any more. The Strongest of the Guard searched for a large boulder, hoping to divert the flow of mud as much as possible. Though he found a rock that could produce serviceable results, this only meant that the mud would seep through as opposed to cascade into the hole. However, this reprieve was all that was needed, as it allowed the rest of the Guardians to form a sort of living ladder that allowed them to safely descend into the hole without fear of losing any members. Although it was their first time ever actually putting this plan into action, they pulled this maneuver off perfectly, although Tojo swore that he was about to sink under the swampy quicksand as he was submerged up to his chest. He envied the serval cub, whose fur was still pristine as he finally made it to the 'island' that she had left to stand on. "Get on! Quickly!" Tojo more commanded than encouraged, but he need not tell this little cub twice.

She latched onto the Bravest Lion's patchy mane, drawing blood and earning a grimace from her rescuer, but instead of rebuking her for it he simply called out to the Strongest. " _ **NOW! DO IT NOW!**_ " He was happy that Kiburi could hear him, for in one fell swoop the Strongest guardian yanked on Upesi's tail, which pulled on Thambo's tail, which pulled Chumvi and finally Tojo out of the mud and gave the serval cub an enjoyable roller-coaster ride to safety. _At least someone enjoyed that._ Tojo thought as the rain simply made his fur dirtier as opposed to cleaning him up. In fact, the rest of the Guardians, save for Kiburi, had mud caked into their pelts and had started grooming their manes. "Now, that's what I call 'getting down and dirty'." Kiburi jested, and the look on Thambo's face told him everything he needed to know before he even said it. "Really?"

Thambo's 'mane' was black with mud, and the rain was only annoying him even more as he then realized that Kiburi's pelt was still quite clean. He backed up, seeing that Upesi and Tojo also noticed that and might have been getting ideas in their head about slinging some of the mud onto him. However, the serval cub was a little ball of energy. "That was so **COOL**! You guys are the coolest!" She beamed, and Chumvi couldn't stay mad at her. Her mother, however, was a different story as she approached. "Oh, thank you for saving my baby!" She said, and Chumvi glared at her.

"Why did **we** have to save her when **you** should have grabbed her as you yourself escaped?!" He said, the rain making his voice that much more intimidating. The smaller feline shrunk under the Fiercest's hard gaze. "I… I… I panicked." She stuttered out, hoping the rain would dull her voice. Chumvi heard her nonetheless. "If we ever have to do this again, I will see to it that this cub has a different animal look after and raise her. Is that clear?" Chumvi demanded, and the serval mother simply nodded her head. When she showed her compliance, he turned to his subordinates.

"Let's go home. Right now I could use one of those koalas Tama and Kula keep telling me about." He said, trying to distract himself from the inconvenience he just went through.


	9. Iago And Sarabi

The rains finally ceased, and the sun decided to grace the last hours of daytime with its soft hues of late afternoon. Thambo exited the Lair of the Guard, and as he did he realized that the effects of the koalas he and the Guard ate were starting to wear off. _Perfect._ Thambo thought, as he wasn't quite sure what the Pride would think if they witnessed the Guardians in their altered states of mind. That is, until he saw Kula, Tama and Mtoto emerge from one of the higher dens, in the exact same state as he. It only eased his mind a little bit, as he remembered that those three were also not part of the Lion Guard. However, he also had another problem as his eyes glowed almost involuntarily to get a better view of Tama and Kula as they stretched.

Thambo had to do his best to not lose himself as he stared at the two teen lionesses, for they were indeed quite beautiful as their pelts glistened quite nicely in the late afternoon sunlight. They were nearing two years of age, just as he and the other Guardians were, and oh how he wished they would notice him. But then, the possibility that they just might notice his bright, glowing green eyes if they turned their heads in his direction caused him to shake off the distraction and avert his gaze. After all, what might they say to him if they did indeed catch him ogling them like the creep he feels himself to be at times? As he re-entered the den, he was happy none of the others, especially Chumvi, were awake to see him staring so intently at the two young lionesses.

However, as he entered the Lair, Thambo failed to recognize that his weren't the only eyes on the teenaged lionesses. Although he was risking quite a bit to stalk so close to Pride Rock, he had also risked the wrath of a Pride many times before. And each and every time, he lived to tell about it afterwards and his followers had saved him from the consequences of his decisions. What was more, he was no longer a teen, even if he was still shorter and thinner than even Scar or Thambo. His mane, at least, was impeccably groomed and seemed almost too large for his body as it glistened among the last rays of sunlight being reflected off of the wet grasses near the base of Pride Rock. He was quite enjoying the view of the two teenaged lionesses as they were blissfully unaware of the fact that they were being watched; especially enticing was Kula, who's nice brown fur gave her quite a resemblance to another lioness that he had his eyes on. In fact, if it weren't for the lack of the black, mane-like tufts of hair on her ears, the absence of the bangs of fur on her forehead, and the piercing emerald eyes replacing the soft, violet eyes, he would have mistaken Kula for Lana.

 _If you want something done right, you do it yourself. I can't believe Zahir actually had the guts to tell me Misuli was good for anything else but making me look bad!_ Thought the small-statured, wispy lion as he gazed upon Kula with absolute lust and looked at Mtoto with absolute hatred in his heart. "How dare he." The lion said aloud, and realized too late that he was speaking aloud. Some of the hyenas looked in his direction, and though he had ran away (and was long out of range of Pride Rock in short order) before any alarm could be raised, perhaps his scent could be traced if the mustelids were determined enough to do so. Once he thought he was far enough away, he slowed down to regain his breath. Only for a surprise to sound off behind him.

"An intruder in the Pridelands?" A feminine, yet clearly leonine voice said. Her voice suggested a high rank, even if she possessed none. As the young man whirled around, he came face to face with Sarabi. Sarabi making eye contact seemed to anger the small-statured male as he stood his full height (which was only two inches taller than Sarabi, at most), flared out his sub-adult mane and projected his voice. "I'm not just anyone, Ms. High and Mighty. You speak to Iago, the next king of the Goldlands and the heir to the Caesar the Blood King!" Sarabi simply smirked as she sarcastically replied. "And a dead little boy if he keeps loudly declaring his location for all of the Pridelands to hear." Although Iago hated when someone talked back to him while he was putting someone in their place, he also knew his chances if the hyenas and especially the Lion Guard were to find him. As he did a double take to ensure no one else knew he was here, Sarabi chuckled.

"I'm going to guess you were the one who sent that brute to attack me?" She said, and Iago was stunned as to how she could have pieced it together. "So, Misuli couldn't keep his mouth shut, eh? Maybe he'll learn when Zahir hears about his fuck up." Sarabi raised her eyebrow. So _Thambo's father is involved with a lowlife such as him? Fitting._ Sarabi thought. "Tell me, Iago, what was your plan, anyway?" She asked, though she wondered if someone like him was even capable of forming long-term strategies. To her surprise, however, he had an answer.

"Your current king, that Scar lion? Yeah, that coward thinks he's a badass for laying claws on me when I was a cub. When Dad rightly confronted him and called him out on his bullshit, the pussy-cat had those nasty-ass hyenas attack him while he was beating him in a straight-up fight. Couldn't even fight him when he saw it coming, either. For that, he must die, but after he sees his entire kingdom taken from him!" Iago was getting angrier and angrier as he said this, and though Sarabi feigned compassion for the young male in front of her, a plan formed in her mind.

 _Maybe I'll live to see Scar's madness end after all. If all this young fool's blusterings that I've heard are indeed true, then he has allies and an army at his beck and call. All I have to do, is make him see things my way; the right way. The way that the Circle of Life intended things to be._

 _Mufasa, if you can hear me, then know this. For the future of the Pridelands, I will see to it that Scar does no further damage to your legacy._


	10. Helen of Troy (Part 1)

Chumvi woke up, and was once again at the oasis that he met Haru. In fact, he was also a cub again, which annoyed him to no end. _The Spirits must like cubs_ , Chumvi thought as he looked himself over again and checked his reflection to confirm that once again he was indeed a cub. However, as he was looking at his reflection he saw two other cubs on both his right and left side. To his left was Haru, who's pelt was as gold as his eyes were red, just as they were the first time he appeared to the current Leader of the Guard. However, to his left, was a caramel-orange lioness cub. Her red eyes seemed to match her perfectly groomed fur, and Chumvi swore that she could not have possibly lived in the natural world, for she was more beautiful than any lioness currently living, and this is taking his friends from the Kuatan Jungle into consideration.

"Uru?" Chumvi rather dumbly said, and the giggle she emitted made Chumvi wish he could stay in this dream forever. Although they were cubs, Uru had traits of what she had definitely looked like as an adult, and one of those traits had definitely been the ability to seduce most males into doing anything she wanted. Again, much like his friend from the Jungle. "I'm glad you still recognize me, Chumvi." She said, still giggling at how awestruck the young male was of her. She then led him and Haru back to the water's edge. "Look closer." She instructed, and though Haru had already seen this before, he still winced at what he knew was coming. And if Chumvi had noticed that, he would not have looked into the water.

For what he saw was an image of what he believed to be Pride Rock, until he realized that despite the very lush and beautiful surrounding area, this towering pillar was not at all Pride Rock but in fact an enormous termite mound that stood even taller than Pride Rock itself. As he wondered how that could be possible, he watched as the scene began to unfold and display a battle taking place just outside of the termite mound. A clan of 80 hyenas were fighting against Haru's entire Pride, with himself and his Guard at the forefront of the fighting. Although the hyenas fought fiercely, and managed to even defeat some of the lionesses using strategy, this only delayed the inevitable as Haru and his Guard simply became more determined to destroy them for it. Chumvi looked away to ask something of his other spirit adviser, yet he saw Haru with his back turned to the spectacle, his body being wracked with what could only be silent sobs.

" _ **BASTARD!**_ " Chumvi heard, redirecting his attention back at the battle being shown. It was Haru, who had made it to the foot of the termite mound that clearly served as a den. He called out again. " _ **BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF! FACE ME LIKE A LION!**_ " And so it happened. As soon as Haru was finished speaking, a dark yellow, brown-maned lion exited and stood before him and the rest of the Lion Guard. Although he definitely did not possess any such divine powers, and was clearly smaller and weaker anyway, he smugly smiled at the Fiercest of the Lion Guard. "Makoto." Haru more growled then said, as though his very name was an accusation of a horrific and heinous crime in itself. The rest of Haru's Guard, especially the Bravest and the Strongest, seemed as though they wanted to skip the formalities and tear the offending lion apart. And might have done so if not for the appearance of a beige lioness beside him. She was beautiful beyond any words, and could perhaps calm even nature itself if she just batted her eyes. But not on this day; for as soon as she exited the termite mound, Haru's red eyes filled with tears and his voice betrayed his heartbreak.

"Amari? H-How could you? I thought you…" Haru couldn't finish his sentence, so instead he gave the order to his Guard and his remaining pride of lionesses to attack. He clearly didn't care whom they attacked, he just wanted the offending lions dead. And just as soon as he did, the situation turned against them. For out of that termite mound came a younger-looking Rafiki and 4 of what was clearly his most trusted members of his troop, and each one of the subordinates was armed with what Chumvi knew was the same type of staff that Rafiki used. The Warlord himself wielded a much more elaborate weapon, as he fired the first shot of energy at a lioness who was unfortunate enough to be in front of the Bravest of the Guard. Her body was turned to ash as soon as the energy ball made contact, and Chumvi had to look away as the 4 other primates fired similar blasts of energy from their own staffs, raining havoc and casualties upon Haru's Pride.

Seeing that he had very few options left, Haru did the one thing he could think of. The one thing left to do. He roared, unleashing the Roar of the Elders as he did. Rafiki, as though he had seen this before, countered with a fierce golden blast of energy that very closely resembled a lightning bolt. And as soon as the power of the Spirits collided with the unholy, pretending energy that Rafiki had fired, absolute disaster ensued. The largest explosion Chumvi and perhaps any other lion before him had ever seen was set off, and Rafiki laughed, a much more maniacal and deranged laugh than Chumvi had ever heard, even from the hyenas. For the Warlord knew exactly what he was doing.

The explosion was directed away from the termite mound and right at Haru's Pride. Although Haru and the Keenest of Sight had managed to avoid it, the rest of the Lion Guard and the lionesses present weren't so lucky, and they were wiped away alongside the rest of the vegetation as a consequence of the supernatural explosion. When the smoke cleared, the beautiful savannah had been turned into the barren, yet familiar wastelands that Chumvi could now identify as the Outlands. And just as barren of hope and joy was the faces of Haru and the Keenest of Sight, as the skeletal remains of their teammates and Pridesisters were all that was left. Fortunately, the waters of the oasis rippled, signaling the end of the vision.

"That… That was…" Chumvi didn't know what to say about what he just saw. "Yes, it was horrific, and the consequences of this battle is still being felt to this day." Uru said what Chumvi could not articulate, and at this point Haru found his voice, even if it was wracked with sorrowful guilt.

"During my time as Pride Leader, I had taken a mate, and as you saw she was the very definition of beauty. Unfortunately, that beauty had attracted more than just my attention. Although I was faithful to her and cherished her more than anything else in the world, she still betrayed me for one of my rivals. Although Makoto was one of the most selfish lions I had ever known, Amari still saw fit to betray me for him, and as a result of my wounded pride, I instigated a war with him and his birth pride. Although you saw my Guard and half of my Pride decimated there, perhaps that was the Spirits punishing me for unleashing the Roar in anger towards those whose only crimes were siding with someone who did wrong to me. Makoto's Pride was avenged that day, and all because I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone so beautiful." Although Chumvi understood the point of this vision, there was one thing that perplexed him. And it seemed Uru knew exactly what it was.

"In the coming days, you shall find yourself in this exact position. You shall encounter a lioness of great beauty, but she will bring disaster upon your Pride with her presence alone. Will you be ready to face it? And will you avert Haru's mistakes?" As the world around him flashed white, Chumvi lacked any answers to this revelation.


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

That dream haunted Chumvi, more than any other dream ever could. Although he told the other Gaurdians about what he witnessed, and was relieved when they said that Uru also appeared in their dreams to warn them of 'what's to come', not one of them could answer the pertinent question. None of them knew who this lioness of great beauty would be, although with the way the girls their age were growing up they figured it would be one of them. What they hadn't figured was what 'days to come' actually meant.

For the next 6 months, much would take place. Ni would reappear in the Pridelands, and just as he did last time he saved Nala, Mheetu and Mtoto from some hyenas. Soon after this event, Sina had given birth to her and Kumari's cub, whom they agreed to name Mefaru (which Rafiki, Scar and Sarabi all noted meant 'absolution', though in Rafiki's case he noted that with a bit of suspicion). That was also the day Mheetu had began to do as Sarabi had done and become more and more distant with the Pride as a whole, as well as the day Sarafina formally 'betrayed' Sarabi and gave her full blessings to Scar. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, but he at least trusted her, which was more than the Lion Guard and especially Kumari could say. As for Nala, she didn't seem to approve or disapprove of Sarafina's allegiance, even if she herself shared Mheetu's attitude of distrusting Scar's judgment, especially concerning the hyenas.

The hyenas were a point of contention within the Pride all by themselves. Although Shenzi was forced to publically apologize for Adui, Vunda, and Kousa's instigation, it soon became clear that this was perhaps the worst thing Scar and Kumari could have done. The antagonism only got worse, but as Shenzi made a point of ensuring that she herself followed the laws while admonishing any hyena who mistreated others in her presence, Chumvi, Tojo and Thambo thought she was merely putting on an act. After all, she was 'doing her part', as she would always say, but the look on her face as she did gave it right away. Still, acting on those suspicions without hard evidence would have consequences, as Scar would always remind the young guardians whenever they'd voice their anger with the hyenas.

However, this wasn't to say that they didn't believe Shenzi when she said that hyenas aren't so dumb as to try and fight the Lion Guard head-on, and as Chumvi stood before his Guard on this day he could notice for the first time that the teenaged Guardians were now sub-adults and had become exactly what Scar said the Protectors of the Circle of Life should be. Each one of them, himself included, had become impressive specimens and the hyenas knew it. Chumvi had looked at his reflection this morning, and much appreciated how tall and well-built he was, as well as how his jet-black mane now wrapped nicely around his head. If the depiction of his father was accurate, then Chumvi new he was just a bit thinner than the former Strongest had been, but he was happy to come close to Mikali's size.

As for the new Strongest in the Pridelands, Kiburi had perhaps outsized Kumari and Mufasa at this point, having definitely become stronger than either of them long ago. His mane was also jet-black, just as Chumvi's was, however, his mane-style w full 'edges' and 'spikes' that could perhaps fool a cub into believing that his mane was a bladed weapon in itself. He certainly wouldn't need it, as his great muscles were more than intimidating enough on their own. His jovial demeanor and gentle friendliness was perhaps the only thing that stopped others from thinking he was some sort of mindless beast.

As for the Keenest of Sight, his bright yellow mane was perhaps harsh on the eyes in the sunlight, but it also complemented his own green eyes even more than ever before. Although he was the same height as Scar and only a little more muscular, his raw intellect and the glint of viciousness in his eyes was enough to warn away most intruders and enemies. Kiburi may be the Strongest, and Tojo might be the Bravest, but Thambo had proven time and again that he'd do pretty much anything to ensure the desired outcome.

This wasn't to say that the coffee-brown, chocolate-maned lion that served as the Fastest of the Guard wasn't a dangerous lion in his own right, however. Just like Thambo, Upesi would go quite far to ensure that the law was enforced. Unlike Thambo, however, this stemmed from the maturity that he had been forced to adopt from early cubhood. As Upesi had explained to the Pride many times before, part of this maturity is knowing when something was futile, and he considered getting the hyena clan to see reason to be an exercise in futility.

Tojo was definitely the Bravest Lion in the Pridelands to keep Upesi and Thambo from going against Scar's wishes, as well as to serve as an effective second-in-command. Both he and Upesi were similar in height and build (both were a few inches shorter than Chumvi and Kiburi, but definitely taller and bigger than Thambo), and perhaps that was why the dark-yellow, dark-maned lion was able to reign in the others so well with his kind wisdom and words of encouragement.

And this was why Chumvi, on this day, chose Tojo to accompany him on his patrol while the others would each take separate corners of the kingdom as their patrol areas. And, given what they'd find at the southern borders today, the Spirits perhaps smiled at this unintentional foresight and wisdom. For, on this day, Chumvi was definitely going to need someone that could keep a cool head despite what might be happening around him.


	12. Lana

A young lioness stalked near the southern border, her dark chocolate fur standing out in the vibrant grasses that she was attempting to hide in. Her prey was right there in front of her; a single young buffalo had wandered off for some time to himself, and had the misfortune of not knowing that he was being watched. As she stalked closer and closer, not once making a sound, she could almost hear the blissful inattention this young buffalo exuded. His mistake, as quick as a flash the huntress jumped out and swiped at her unsuspecting prey's jugular. She was on the mark, and the surprised buffalo couldn't even let out an agonized scream as his throat and lungs filled with blood and he began to drown on dry land.

Once the buffalo had stopped convulsing and was unable to draw breath any longer, the dark lioness began to slow down. After checking for any more signs of life, she finally let her guard down and began to dig right into the meat. She did not care that there were two pairs of eyes on her as she ate, though she definitely would have preferred them to not spy on her as she did. "Two male lions." She said aloud, her seductive, syrupy voice alone enough to melt the hearts and self-control of any male that heard it. And though her back was still turned, Chumvi and Tojo both couldn't help but admire her beauty from their hiding spots. Although what she just said clearly indicated that she knew they were there.

"You think she's friendly?" Tojo whispered, though the weakness of his voice betrayed exactly what his mind was on. Chumvi tried to play it cool, but it was quite clear to even the buffalo this lioness was eating that he was taken by this lioness's beauty. "Only one way to find out." Chumvi said, and on his signal both of the Pridelanders moved from their hiding spots. Now the lioness turns around to face the two Guardians, and both of the young men were shocked. Not just because of the divine visage that she possessed, but also because she was quite familiar to them. The violet eyes, black tufts of fur on her ears, and the well-groomed bang that sprouted from her forehead told Chumvi and Tojo exactly who she was. However, they also last remember these traits being possessed by a masculine-looking cub that was a bit too friendly. As Chumvi and Tojo stared at her in disbelief at what she had become, the seductress giggled.

"Chumvi? Tojo? Wow, you two have grown." As she said this, and her voice resonated in a hypnotic way, Chumvi and Tojo were convinced beyond any doubt as to the identity of this lioness. "Lana?" Chumvi said, still a bit star-struck. The dark lioness giggled again, and Chumvi swore that if males could go into heat this would be that time, and he hoped he didn't let that show. "That's right." She said as she batted her eyes in the exact way that she always did when she was a cub. Now Tojo finds his voice, though to Lana and Chumvi's amusement he perhaps sounded more like a cub than the sub-adult he was. "I see. So, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Tojo was nervous, and he kicked himself mentally for it. _She's just a lioness. Same as any other female._ Tojo thought as he awaited Lana's answer.

"Well, sit down you and grab a bite. We're gonna be here for a while." Chumvi and Tojo both immediately sat down on either side of her, and took a bite out of the buffalo that the two guardians were now starting to realize that Lana brought down on her own. Before they could marvel at that feat, Lana got their attention and began to divulge events of taking place after she met them that day Simba's games had forced Chumvi to meet her in a collision. As she told them of events that happened before her official coming-of-age ceremony, the three sub-adults had an unknown, and unexpected audience member.

Iago was happy that he stood downwind of them, because he swore that his vitriol for the two males could leave a burning smell on the area around him that would give him away. In fact, he knew that all any of them would have to do is turn their heads only slightly south, and they'd see his bright red mane from his vantage point in the distance. A part of him really, really wanted them to notice him, so that he'd have an excuse to ruin their day. However, most of him knew exactly what would happen to him if he made a nuisance of himself. Especially where Chumvi was involved, who was definitely the bigger and stronger of the two guardians laughing and chatting with the lioness who should have been giving all of that attention to him and him alone. His blood boiled, to the point where the wispy lion had to avert his eyes and run away. Although he was still unnoticed, he had no clue where it was that he was going or if it would be a safe place to run. He just had to get away, and while doing so he silently cursed Sarabi for having to live so close to what he knew on some level he'd never have.

But so much as think of Sarabi, and she shall appear. Or rather, Iago had ran to the tiny whole in the gorge wall that served as her den and she had just caught something to eat for herself and her two visitors. _Wait, who the hell is he?_ Iago thought as he did a double-take at this other sub-adult who, if he were being honest, had much in common with both his half-brother and his younger brother at the same time. "Oh, Mheetu's here." Iago said, his attitude being soured even more upon laying eyes upon him. Mheetu simply swallowed the chunk of gazelle he was eating. "And a pleasure to see you too, Iago." Mheetu responded, a brutal sarcasm bleeding through each word. Iago growled, but he turned to address Sarabi.

"You didn't tell me Lana would be in these lands." He more accused than stated. Although Sarabi's face betrayed her confusion, Mheetu stopped eating entirely. "Lana?" He asked, though his nervous tone indicated that he knew exactly who Iago was talking about. "Yes, Lana. You know, the one with the dark fur that you just want lay on all day. And whose ass you could play with all day-" Sarabi interrupts the Goldlander, to his silent fury. "You can go ahead and end that description right there." She sternly commanded, ignoring the fact that the wiry young man bared his teeth at her for daring to interrupt him as though she were his mother. _Someone needs to teach this bitch her place._ He thought as he had to remember that she was still useful to his plans, especially if she could make strong allies this easily.

"He wasn't incorrect." Mheetu said under his breath, earning a glare from Sarabi. Before she could rebuke him, however, Iago asked the pertinent question. "How do you know Lana? Did that slut also shake her ass in front of you, too?" Iago questioned, and Mheetu thought about his answer for a moment. "Well, sit down. That wasn't exactly all that happened."

Sarabi and Iago both sat down, and Mheetu took a deep breath, knowing that the story he was about to tell would have to be told in it's entirety if he wanted their full cooperation.


	13. Mheetu's Perspective

- **Flashback** -

Mheetu had a problem. The young lion was not in the best of moods, and a good night's sleep had only inserted the problem into his subconscious and then manifested itself in a dream.

 _The Spirits decide I'm not worthy of being a member of the Lion Guard, yet they allow some unknown lions from out of nowhere to be part of the most prestigious group in all the lands!?_ That thought had replayed itself many times, from the day Scar appointed them to the Guard. _The 'chosen ones'._ Mheetu thought with enough vitriol to drown an elephant. Mheetu and the rest of his kin had complained as often and as loudly as possible, wondering why he had been passed over in favor of princes from other Prides and even a rogue cub. However, Scar's ears were deaf to any objections, and he would only state that his appointments were done with careful consideration and judgment. At least, at first this was his response.

Eventually, especially as the next generation was nearing adulthood, Scar stopped responding to objections of the Lion Guard's membership altogether. At Sarafina's behest, both Nala and Mheetu held their tongues and at least pretended to accept it as a situation they could not control. It certainly didn't help Mheetu's case that the Lion Guard, especially its leader Chumvi, was quite competent at defending the Circle of Life, and even Rafiki admitted that Scar had not chosen poorly. Still, Chumvi's success with his leadership, as well as his charisma with the lionesses, caused Mheetu no end of annoyance.

 _What the hell does he have that I don't? I'm as fierce a fighter as he, I'm better-looking, and I'm probably much smarter on top of that. Maybe if I prove myself more capable than Chumvi, perhaps Scar will see the error of his ways._ Mheetu's idea dawned on him as he was stewing over his predicament. It was such an obvious answer, Mheetu wondered why he didn't come to that conclusion sooner. Mostly because the answer to the following question wasn't so obvious, and that concernd how Mheetu was actually going to do that. At this time of the day, the entire Pride was no doubt out and about, proceeding about their business. Which meant any situations that don't involve the King and Queen are no doubt being handled by the Lion Guard.

As he was thinking this, Mheetu found that he had definitely lost himself in his thoughts, as he was most certainly no longer in the Pridelands when he looked up again. In fact, the lush savannah had given way to a lush jungle, one that Mheetu was not familiar with. It was beautiful, to say the least and no doubt teeming with life. It had to be, because this jungle would have just the right environment for pretty much anything. He wondered if any other lion lived here, but just as soon as he wondered that he saw the answer to two of his questions.

First he saw a very beautiful, chocolate brown lioness. Although her fur was darker than Scar or Chumvi's, he found that it was no hindrance as her beauty shown as though it were a second, life-giving sun. Hers was such that one just had to stop and look at her, but Mheetu could only stop and stare for so long, as her beautiful face was alight with anger and defensive aggression. Mheetu looked at what she was growling at, and saw that she was surrounded by what Mheetu could only describe as a pack of mandrills, but these mandrills were not in any way the peaceful, friendly primate that Rafiki was. No, far from hospitable and kind, these were the warrior-types, and they had surrounded this beautiful, yet unlucky lioness.

"What are you gonna do now, little kitty?" A harsh, yet familiar, simian voice said, causing Mheetu to hide. But it was the dark lioness this young ruffian addressed. "What are you doing, Mirnai? Does Korofi know you're doing this?!" The lioness asked. And the mandrill addressed merely laughed his response to her. "What my dear nephew doesn't know won't hurt him. Nor will it hurt me, since he will never have to find out WHY he no longer owes you lions anything." As he said this, the mandrills he was commanding drew closer. Mheetu counted 20 mandrills in all, a fight that would be hard to win for any lone lioness, even one as strong looking and healthy as the dark lioness he had beheld. But it wasn't as though she wasn't going to try, however.

"If it's a rebellion against the king, then just try it. You'll all be dead before he even catches word of this." The dark lioness challenged, not even so much as perturbed at the odds stacked against her. In fact, she unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth, ready to fight to the death if need be. The mandrills, very much willing to oblige, charged forward as one, hoping to overwhelm her with sheer numbers. Although Mirnai acted first, he missed his attack and was knocked back by a blow to the head from the dark lioness's paws. However, this was only a distraction as about 6 more mandrills took that opportunity bite down on her sides and attempt to draw blood. She roared in pain and anger as she lashed out with her claws, slicing the two primates too slow to move out of range in time. In addition, she had also started kicking with all of her force, taking a few hapless mandrills in the side of their heads. Her claws had sliced their heads open, and this was just enough to create some space. She leaped out of the fray and into a tree, with the angry primates following her one-by-one without even realizing that this was the dark lioness's way of evening the odds.

Mheetu was watching this whole battle unfold, and couldn't help but be impressed at what he was seeing. The dark lioness was handling herself quite well in battle, and with only one primate at a time able to get to her, she made quick work of about 10 more before Mirnai regained consciousness and ordered them back. He was going to take matters into his own hands, and the very strong mandrill (even if he was no Korofi by any means) scaled the tree with lightning speed. To cover him, some of the mandrills had taken the chance to throw rocks and other debris at the dark lioness, which distracted her from Ryuk's ascenscion up the tree.

 _I have waited for this moment since the day I was passed over_. _This is my chance!_ Mheetu thought as he leaped right into action, his roar announcing his incoming attack on the projectile throwers.

- **Flashback Ends** -

* * *

Mheetu, not wasting a moment, came up with a lie on the spot. "I... had saved her from a horde of 50 apes, all of whom were armed with those supernatural weapons that Korofi, Rafiki and their kind like to use. Without a moment's hesitation, I was able to defeat them all and rescue her. However, she wasn't as grateful to me as I'd hoped she'd be." Mheetu decided to end the story right there. _See that, Nala? Don't ever say I don't quit while I'm ahead._ Mheetu congratulated himself as he told his side of the story as though it were indeed the truth.

Because, to his pleasure, it was at least partly true.


	14. Helen of Troy (Part 2)

Kiburi, Upesi and Thambo were standing in a triangulated rate, guarding some ostrich eggs. Actually, standing wasn't exactly the correct term, as Kiburi was lying on his back, fast asleep, and Upesi was resting his head on his paws. Only Thambo was standing, as it was his duty to keep a look out of the area.

"Oooh… Nala… What made you come around?" Kiburi muttered in his sleep, causing Upesi to snicker at the Strongest's sleep-talk. "Well, only in his dreams is Nala interested in _him_." Thambo said, lowering his voice so that the yellow-maned lion wouldn't wake the jovial dreamer. Upesi lifted his head, so that he could properly look at the Keenest of Sight. "Sounds like someone is jealous that she at least gives him time of day." Upesi said with a smirk, earning an eyebrow raise from the light Guardian. "Now _that_ was low, especially coming from the guy Uroho rejected." Upesi's coffee colored face turned red with embarrassment, before he regained his composure. "Yeah, but at least I had the guts to actually make my feelings known, as opposed to spying on the lionesses like a pervert." Upesi countered, and now Thambo's turn to blush. "Hey, being the Keenest of Sight has its perks, you know. Are you telling me you _wouldn't_ be watching lionesses hunt if you had the chance?" Upesi couldn't disagree, but he was not going to let Thambo know this. "Why would I watch when I can simply impress the ladies with my hunting skills?"

Almost as though on cue, Kiburi stirred, and then woke up. "Huh? Nala?" He asked hazily, until he shook the sleep from his eyes and saw that it was just Thambo and Upesi. He rolled over, stretched and let out a leonine yawn that was as powerful-sounding as he physically was. "What I miss?" He asked. Upesi scratched his chocolate mane, as though pondering how he should answer, before giving his reply. "Oh, nothing important. Still guarding the eggs." At that, Kiburi groaned. "Why did we volunteer for this job, anyway? Escorting that new family of koalas around the kingdom would have been more fun." Kiburi complained, and both Upesi and Thambo both looked at the Strongest member of their team. "Ummm… you do remember that this was your idea, right?" Thambo informed, and though Kiburi did in fact remember, he regretted it. "If only it weren't, though. I had no idea that we'd be so bored doing this." Thambo shook his head. "We shouldn't even have to do this. It's not our fault the swans were dumb enough to forget that mongooses and snakes live around here. I thought the point of the Circle of Life was to weed out the mediocre." Once again, neither of his teammates could totally disagree, but their job required them to do so. "Well, you know how it goes. 'Till the Pridelands end, Lion Guard defends', even if it's an exercise in futility." Upesi said reluctantly.

"If only Chumvi or Tojo were here. They definitely wouldn't have us sitting here for hours, doing absolutely nothing." To Kiburi's comment, Thambo could help but smirk. "Knowing Chumvi, he'd probably let us eat the eggs, and maybe give a flamingo or two to Scar and Zira." Kiburi and Upesi concurred this time. "Yeah, and Tojo would probably say it was his idea just to get Scar to say 'well done'." Kiburi added, and for once the other Guardians joined in the laughter.

"Still, I wonder what the two of them are doing right now? Surely, the wild dogs on the southern border can't be that much of a problem for the two of them." Thambo pondered.

* * *

Chumvi and Tojo both lead Lana back to Pride Rock. Although they had spent hours listening to Lana's dulcet tones and the story she had weaved for the both of them, they were happy that border patrol had went smoothly anyway. Thambo had sighted some wild dogs lurking at the southern border, which could have meant a few things. However, neither he nor Tojo nor Lana had so much as seen any sign of wild dog presence on this day, so there was nothing left but to return home.

While Tojo and Lana kept making small talk and exchanging what Scar would call 'sweet nothings' with one another, Chumvi couldn't stave off a nagging thought in his mind. According to Lana, much had happened since the day he and the Lion Guard visited the Goldlands. Almost as soon as the Guardians crossed the border on the way home, Lana's father had attempted to exact vengeance upon Iago and his family for an attempted kidnapping that resulted in her getting hurt. Although Iago escaped with his life, it was thanks to a sacrifice his mother had made by attempting to divert the attention of a father on the warpath. Her death was brutal, but it also kick-started quite a few other events before the day Lana left to explore the world.

One of those events in particular just would not stop haunting Chumvi's mind; specifically, the fates of Mato and Sefu. He just could not fathom the idea that both of them would fall to Iago's machinations so easily, nor could he process the idea that Magnus and especially Othello would betray someone as kind, smart and beautiful as Lana. However, the tears in her eyes as she divulged that information made it clear that she was telling the horrific, unfiltered truth. Under her flirty, bubbly demeanor was a survivor battling heavy burdens. The pain of Othello and Magnus' betrayals; the loss, grief and anger of seeing Mato, Khari and especially Sefu die; above and beyond it all, knowing that she was the cause of it all, despite what others might tell her. Chumvi and Tojo were both touched by her story, and without either one of them saying it they both had unanimously agreed. Although they did not and would not share this with Lana herself, they had both made a personal vow.

No matter what, they both would ensure that she would never have such burdens put upon her again, especially if they could help it.


	15. A Warning

Almost as soon as Lana, Chumvi and Tojo had made it back did they hear a cry of help. It was Tojo's ears that perked up at the sound. "Lion Guard! Lion Guard! Please help!" Chumvi and then Lana also heard it when they noticed that Tojo stopped at the entrance. "Stay here, Lana. Sorry, but duty calls." Lana's inner cub told her that she should ask to tag along, but she stopped herself before she could say that outright. "Okay. Maybe I'll just settle in until you come back." She said, and walked into the den. Chumvi shook his head, tearing his mind away from Lana's very well-set hips and rear as she walked away. Tojo, who was having less success at refocusing, had to be pulled away from the entrance of Pride Rock, and Chumvi swore he heard the scraping of claws on the stone floor as he did.

In any case, both males broke into a sprint as they got farther from Pride Rock and closer to their destination, for as they drew near the smell of hyena became quite heavy in the air, as though the stink of mustelid was trying to strangle them. One had to be prepared for that smell, and the Fiercest and the Bravest were decidedly unprepared as they braced themselves for what they might see. However, as they got closer, they were greeted with quite a sight. Specifically, it seemed as though the hyenas had their jaws full with a pack of wild dogs, and seeing the wild dogs fighting so savagely with the hyenas made Tojo's heart sink. For it was he who cut the investigation of the wild dog sightings short, in order to 'investigate' and get to know the beautiful lioness who called herself Lana. However, Chumvi didn't seem to much hold it against him as he instead surveyed the battle. He counted 20 hyenas on one side, and 20 wild dogs on the other, and despite the ferocity with which they fought, neither side was able to make any headway. "Any ideas?" Chumvi said, just loud enough for Tojo to hear but quiet enough to avoid detection by anyone else.

Anyone else but the Keenest of Sight, that is. "Actually, we've done our job." It was Thambo who spoke, from behind the two native Pridelanders. Chumvi wondered how the midday sun shining off of Thambo's mane didn't immediately give away their positions, but he had a bigger question on his mind. "What do you mean?" To that, Thambo smirked before giving. It was a sly, vicious smirk that one makes when they're about to torment and torture the life out of a small, weak animal for their amusement. "The hyenas were once again breaking the hunting laws and hunting for sport again, which was against Scar's orders of refraining from such until Five Stones disappears again. This time they were going after some of the remaining zebra, but thanks to the distraction of the wild dogs, Kiburi and Upesi were able to lead the zebra out of harms way. And the hyenas, ever the imbeciles, blamed the wild dogs for distracting them and costing them their game. I say we let them work out their differences."

Chumvi and Tojo both knew exactly why that wasn't an option, and so did Thambo despite every urge in his body. "We have to defend them." Chumvi said simply, though that was probably more of an order to himself than to the other two Guardians present. After taking a deep breath, he looked to Tojo and Thambo. "On my orders, you two will roar. Once that's done, Thambo, you're on hyena control. Make sure they know that we are merely defending Scar's _subjects_ , okay?" Thambo liked the sound of that, as Chumvi continued. "Tojo, I want you to be on wild dog control. Ensure that they understand that intruders are not welcome here, and that we will not tolerate _any_ infringement upon Scar's kingdom." Tojo nodded his understand, before unsheathing his claws and mentally preparing himself.

On Chumvi's signal, the Bravest and the Keenest of Sight both loosed their most powerful roars. The sound projected over the battle, halting all involved as Tojo and Thambo leapt out and into the center of the field. The hyenas shrunk back at the hard, steely gaze of the light guardian, not one of them willing to try their luck with him on this day. Although Adui met Thambo's gaze, he didn't need to be the Keenest of Sight to see the trepidation in her eyes as she growled, yet arched her back in submission and backed away a few steps.

However, the wild dogs were decidedly bolder and dumber than the hyenas. "Hey, get out of the way, you overgrown pussy-cat!" One of the bigger dogs more barked than said, and unfortunately for him he was within a paw's reach as he said this. And Tojo was, on this day, willing to make that reach and slam the dog onto his back, his claws pushed against the canine's throat. "Not a word. From _any_ of you." Tojo said, ignoring the whimper of the dog underneath. "You got it, boss. Just don't kill him, please." A dog of only slightly smaller stature bargained. Tojo noticed that this tawny-brown, blue-eyed dog fit Lana's description of Magnus to the word. "Magnus, ensure that you control your pack, then." Tojo ordered as he let the dog he pinned down, who promptly scurried away to his packmates. _How does he know my name?! Maybe Lana is living in the Pridelands after all._ Magnus thought as he simply growled at Tojo in warning, however useful that might have actually been.

All eyes immediately went to Chumvi, however, as he made his presence known. It was clear that he was the Leader of the Lion Guard, and seeing him strut forward with such an inflated since of confidence in his own power and the power of his subordinates made Adui's blood boil. "Intruders." Chumvi said, turning to the wild dogs. Tojo, as though on cue, moved just a bit out of Chumvi's range in preparation. "You dare to invade the Pridelands, and attack citizens that we are sworn to protect. Do you know what the King of the Pridelands says should happen to invaders?" Chumvi's rough, deep voice as he continued to speak was the most intimidating thing about him, and this was including the fact that he was the biggest, strongest of the lions present. And if he wasn't even the Strongest of the lions who bore that lionhead mark…

 _Iago, what have you gotten us into?!_ Magnus thought. However, as Magnus faltered, another dog, much larger than any other non-felid present, made his presence known. As he did, Chumvi wondered how on Earth it was possible for a wild dog to grow to this unnatural size, for the dark-red dog was perhaps bigger than some lionesses. "Do you know what the King of the Goldlands will do to you if you continue to stand in our way?" The canine goliath threatened, his teeth bared at the Fiercest of the Guard. However, merely mentioning the current 'king' set his green eyes alight with fury, and it seemed as though the world went quiet for just a fraction of a moment. All Chumvi could think about at that moment was the sight of Lana's beautiful face, sullied and defiled with tears of sadness and pain at recalling what the so-called 'King of the Goldlands' had inflicted upon her. Even Thambo became worried, as his voice was distorted with rage and spiritual power. "Yeah? Well, tell _him_ that this is what _I_ will do to him _**when**_ I get my claws on him."

And, with a deep breath, Chumvi roared. As the Spirits roared in unison with him, the wild dogs were plucked from where they stood and rocketed away.


	16. The Blood King (Part 1)

Chumvi had no clue where he was. He was a cub once again, as he always was in these dreams concerning the Spirits. However, this place was even more mysterious and unfamiliar than even the oasis that Haru loved to drop him in during these visits. Upon realizing that Haru was nowhere to be found, Chumvi looked all around in search of his spiritual guide. He saw geysers and craters dotting the miles and miles of brush and grasses, yet did not see Haru's golden fur or the glow of his red eyes anywhere. Chumvi stood up, and though he wondered why he bothered, he began to stretch his muscles. Just as soon as he was done with that, he heard another cub's voice. And it was definitely not Haru's voice, and it was also quite far from Uru's voice as well. "So, this is the Leader of the Lion Guard? I'll say this; you certainly look stronger than Taka did."

Chumvi wondered how he wasn't jarred awake, as he whirled around to face the speaker. And when he did, his green eyes nearly glowed from anger. "Iago? You… What sorcery have you used to be here?!" Chumvi growled, and he swore his voice was deepening with power as he prepared to summon the mightiest he could muster. "Funny that you mention Iago, but you would be wrong." Chumvi raised his eyebrow at that, for how could Iago deny who he was? This cub looked exactly as Iago did as a cub, was just as scrawny and weedy as he'd always been, and even had the same light blue eyes that the scrappy lion possessed. He was the very image of both weakness and slimy cowardice that makes weakness believe it is strong so long as no one poses a threat to it. Chumvi growled. "Okay, then who are you, if not Iago?"

To that, the wispy cub simply closed his eyes as he spoke. "If you can not see who I am, then maybe this will tell you." As soon as the cub opened his eyes again, Chumvi's gag reflex triggered. For the eyes that stared back at him were now much different than before. Or rather, his right eye was different, for it was now bloodshot and blank as the void of the spiritual realm. Chumvi did his best not to visibly gag at the disfigured eye, and he wondered if the cub in front of him could even see out of it. "I… I still don't know who you are. But you should really see a shaman about that eye of yours." Chumvi snarked, but his disgust at what he was seeing was obvious. The scrappy cub simply narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me, Fiercest of the Guard, what do you know about my son Iago?" Chumvi mentally hit a brick wall at that question. _His… son?_ He thought. "He's… He's nothing but an entitled bastard who thinks the Circle of Life owes him anything and anyone he wants, and thinks causing problems for everyone around him is cool." Now the cub outright laughs, a mocking laugh that Chumvi knew only Iago would be capable of. "Incredible. Every word you just said was completely wrong. Well, to you that may very well be the truth. But to me and quite a few others like me, you couldn't be more wrong." Chumvi simply stared at the twig-like cub, his green eyes focused on the blank red eye. As though he could read minds, the disfigured cub simply changed the scenery.

And as soon as Chumvi was able to see his surroundings clearly, he was at the top of Ivory Tower, and standing in front of him was not only Iago as a cub, but also the lion who must have been his father. The matching golden pelts and tufts of red hair on their tails (which was a preview of Iago's mane) was what gave it away, but Iago's father had definitely been a stronger, more impressive specimen of a lion than he. And then Chumvi's mind froze, for when Iago's father turned to face the small cub next to him, he was able to see that the adult lion's right eye matched the right eye of the Spirit Cub next to him. And as Chumvi looked back and forth between the three of them, he noted just how similar the father and son were in appearance as cubs. "That's right. I was once the weak, insignificant cub that you see in front of you. Back when I was known simply as Caesar, the bastard child who never knew his parents and relied on the pity of others to survive. The powerful lion that you see there, showing his son the kingdom that he would inherit, is the result of me finally casting away my weakness, the childish ways of compassion and remorse that had only served to hold me back from achieving my true potential. The day my eye was disfigured by you jumped-up border guards was the day I had my eyes opened to just how insignificant and unsightly Caesar truly was. It was that day that led me to give up my pitiful former self, and I had became the Blood King that would forever be remembered."

At that, Chumvi was able to find his voice. Admittedly, Chumvi marveled at what this Spirit had become during the time he lived, especially as he watched Blood's muscles ripple with every step he took as he spent time playing with Iago. He was certainly happy that Iago did not take after his father and would simply remain as weak as his inhibitions and self-control were. And that led to Chumvi's response. "Yes, you will forever be remembered. Remembered as a cruel, selfish tyrant, who sired a misbehaving, arrogant idiot with way too much power that he should have never been given in the first place. You and him truly are father and son, because only lions like you can call a lack of conscience and self-control strength." Although Blood narrowed his eyes, he simply took a deep breath before answering.

"Then tell me this. How many times have you wanted outright murder every single one of those hyenas that you oh so gallantly rescued earlier today? Oh, how you wished it was they that you could use your little roar against, if only your king's precious law wasn't in place." Blood taunted half-seriously, and the darker, living cub simply glowered at the Spirit. "Scar's law is in place for a reason. Especially since he makes his laws in accordance to what the Circle of Life dictates to him. Spirits much more benevolent than you have considered and approved of his law, so they should be followed." Chumvi explained. And now Blood laughs outright.

"This Lion Guard of yours. You have all of these rules and regulations, and think that they'll somehow keep you safe and content. It'd be sad if it weren't so funny how un-ironically you can cling to this mistaken belief." Chumvi closed the distance, happy that as cubs he's twice Blood's size. "The fact that you don't believe in anything. You don't care about anything but your instant gratification. That is the difference between the two of us. And the reason why your son will soon join you if he keeps intruding upon the Pridelands." Chumvi growled, his adult growl seeping into his cub-like voice. To his surprise, however, the world began to flash white as Blood left him with his calm, yet vicious, response.

"Not while I can influence the mortal realm."


	17. The Blood King (Part 2)

It was the edge of dawn, when most other Pridelanders and especially the Pride itself would have still been asleep. But lately, Mheetu had begun to feel less and less like a Pridelander and more like an outcast. Especially given the way that the lionesses and even his own mother had taken Scar's side. Although Nala was as of yet torn between two loyalties, Mheetu envied her ability to smile in Scar's face despite the fact that he heaps injustice after injustice upon them. Each and every day the hyenas continued to torment the Pridelands and endanger the Pride was a day that Scar and his loyalists continued to be part of the problem.

Or, rather, it was just Scar who was the problem, for no one else, not even his own loyal followers, even liked the hyenas, much less wanted to deal with them on a regular basis. Even Kula and Mtoto couldn't stand them, partly because they had been attacked by them but mostly because most hyenas acted as though the Circle of Life owed them anything they fancied, and would fight anyone who disagreed with them on that. _Why does he not listen to us?! Why does he ignore Sarabi's wisdom, and do as he pleases? And why does he allow Chumvi to continue to lead the Pridelands to disaster?!_ Mheetu thought as his mind lead him to the topic of his rival and his temper once again simmered and he looked up to stars in the sky, which were starting to fade with the dawn.

"You hypocrites! Why should we place ANY faith in you when you don't even trust members of your own pride? When you have to look for non-Pridelanders to defend your own kingdom? And you have the gall to pass over someone who actually respects the Circle of Life in favor of an arrogant jerk who probably believes himself to be greater than ANY of you?" Mheetu shouted, hoping at least one spirit would hear him. And to his surprise, a Spirit did indeed hear him. As he had made it to the watering hole, he heard a voice speak to him.

"Oh, how things become difficult when the Spirits betray you, don't they?" That voice was leonine in nature, as well as powerfully masculine, but Mheetu didn't see any other lions around, until he looked down into the water. He swore that he was simply seeing his reflection, until he noticed the bloodshot right eye that his 'reflection' had, and that the mane around 'his' head was the long, thick mane of a fully-grown adult as opposed to the shorter mane of a sub-adult, and perhaps because of age this lion's mane was the color of fresh blood as opposed to Mheetu's reddish-orange mane. "Who… Who are you?" Mheetu asked the lion he was seeing in the water. To that, the Spirit simply smirked. "I am known simply Blood. My son has told you about me, I'm sure." At first, Mheetu couldn't believe that the strong-looking lion he was seeing was in any way related to the scrawny, scrappy weakling that was Iago. However, taking a better look at him, he could see that Blood was clearly the lion who had sired both Iago and Othello, for it was he that they had gotten all of their features, even fur and mane color, from.

"Okay, let's say I believe you now. How would Iago have summoned you to the living realm, anyway? Last I checked, only Rafiki and his kind were capable of doing something like that." Mheetu questioned, going off what little knowledge he actually had about the mysterious workings that Rafiki babbled about. "Oh, don't worry about that. My son has his ways. After all, he was able to turn a failure into a success, and was able to reclaim the throne that I had left to him. He really is my son, and any ally of his will have my protection and guidance." Blood reassured with a hearty chuckle, however he could practically see Mheetu's doubt in the vicious-looking lion's words.

"Tell me, because I'm curious. If the Spirits were truly the ones who chose that Lion Guard of Scar's, then why haven't they done what I'm doing right now and told you directly what their thought process was? Why _**can't**_ they tell you their reasoning for not choosing you, while having the gall to choose a lion like Chumvi instead?" And there it was. The question that Mheetu had lacked answers to since the day that the lionhead marks were imposed upon Chumvi and Tojo's shoulders. The answer to the question that Mheetu would always ask the Spirits for, and until now had never received so much as an acknowledgment. "I… I don't know." Mheetu said, in an almost unconscious way. "My boy, it is simple. It is Scar who is going against the Circle of Life, not you. You have every right to think that your destiny was to lead the Lion Guard, because from there you would be considered next in line to the throne. It is the tradition of the Lion Kings, as I'm sure your mother explained." Blood recounted, and the shock on Mheetu's face as he realized exactly what this meant was readily apparent.

"So, that means… Scar has chosen Chumvi to…" Blood's knowing grin said it all. "Exactly. The impotent, childless king has chosen Chumvi and his bloodline to rule once he passes away." Blood said, and he paused to let his words sink in. And sink in they did, for Mheetu's sapphire eyes practically boiled with rage at the thought that Scar, without so much as telling him or any of the lionesses loyal to the true king, had arbitrarily chosen a non-royal lion to succeed him. Mheetu turned his gaze towards Pride Rock, which was being softly illuminated by the morning sun, before looking back into the water. "How dare he! Sarabi was right; he's a heretic and blasphemer of the highest order."

Blood, seeing that his words were getting through to Mheetu, seized this opportunity. "Return to the den that Sarabi and my son are currently sleeping. From there, they will lead you to another shaman's tree. All will be explained once you get there. And, from there, we will ensure that Circle of Life will be set right once again."


	18. We Play By My Rules

"We're placing a lot of faith in this. Are you sure this'll work?" Zira whispered, still unsure of Lana's plan. Kula and Tama shared the adult lioness's misgivings, but they clearly had more faith in the dark lioness than Zira did. Lana, however, simply reiterated what she said before. "It sounds risky, and I certainly had my doubts the first time, too. But trust me, elephants aren't as difficult as they make themselves out to be. Once you start doing it, you'll see." She once again reassured, before her smile turned into a look of seriousness. "But, if we are to do this, I need all three of you to put away any doubt that you have. If you don't, this will end with crushed felines as opposed to edible pachiderms. I need you three to trust me." Lana more warned than stated, and Zira didn't miss that.

Nonetheless, the four huntresses did their best to blend in with the brush, though Lana and Kula's dark pelts were harder to hide in the vibrant grasses than Zira and Tama's respective tan and orange. In any case, they still managed to hide just as well as the other two lionesses. And when the Kula and Tama were at their vantage point, Lana looked straight ahead. Upon seeing Zira taking her position, just behind the boulder next to the waterhole that this elephant was getting a drink from, she counted to three. And then roared, giving her signal.

The large bull made the mistake of looking at the feline who roared, as this was what Lana was hoping for. _Well, guess I didn't need Plan B after all. Thought the bull would see through a diversion._ The dark princess thought as Zira sprang into action and made a quick slash at the bull's neck. Although she was on the mark, the elephant was now swinging for the sun with his trunk and tusks. In his frenzy, he was unable to hit Zira at all due to her quickly withdrawing just as swiftly as she had made her strike. _Don't rush it, Kula! Pick your spot, Tama!_ Lana thought, and perhaps the two of them could read minds after all as they seemed to heed her unspoken command. As soon as they saw their opening, they leapt from their vantage point and landed on the elephant's back. They sunk their clawed paws into the elephant's neck, drawing more blood as the panicked pachyderm swung his trunk with all of his might. And when he did, he exposed the vein that Lana was looking for.

In short order, the elephant's jugular was severed. Tama and Kula, seeing the elephant lose steam and begin to fall over in the blood-letting coma that would precede death, jumped off just in time. Upon setting foot on solid ground again, and as soon as Tama and Kula regained their breaths and lowered their adrenaline levels, Lana spoke. "And that, my friends is how my Daddy taught me to kill elephants. See what happens when you trust me?" She bragged cockily, but to Tama and Kula the results were undeniable.

Zira, however, simply rolled her eyes. "Okay, not bad. I'll admit, that was impressive. I'll have to remember those moves of yours when the next hunt comes around." However, Zira then turned her back on the three younger lionesses. "And, you mutts would also do well to stop spying on us like a bunch of voyeurs and show yourselves." Zira said, and said spies realized that she was now staring directly at them. "Voyeurs?" One of them whispered quietly, but he was unaware that Zira was quite good at reading lips. "Yes, now come out!" She said. And then the 'spies' did just that. As soon as Cobarte stepped out of the brush Lana wondered how he was able to hide himself so well, given that he was the size of a lioness and that his dark red coat stood out in the yellow-green grasses. And, next to the massive alpha dog was none other than Magnus, and he was flanked by two other dogs of similar tawny-brown coats, but with deep blue eyes as opposed to Magnus' crimson. "Wild dogs in the Pridelands. And from the way you four were skulking around, I'd say you aren't supposed to be here." Zira said, her voice full of hatred for the intruders.

Lana knew from experience that the wild dogs were a lot of things. Dumb, cowardly, rude, but one thing she had to give them was that they at least knew when they would be crossing the wrong beast. And right now, they could see that in Zira; though Cobarte and the other two dogs began to lose their nerve, Magnus decided to take a risk and appeal to Lana. "Lana, we don't want any trouble, okay? I… I've actually been meaning to talk to you." To that, however, Lana simply narrowed her eyes, her jovial demeanor taking a serious downturn. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" She asked, the anger in her voice enough to poison the elephant she and the three Pridelander lionesses brought down without ever having to through a single swipe. "Please, just… let me explain myself, okay?" Lana seemed to consider it for a moment, before answering. "Alright, but on my terms." She said, and at first Magnus and Cobarte wondered what that could possibly mean. Adding to their confusion was the fact that Zira, Kula and especially Tama seemed to smirk in knowledge of what Lana meant. However, their confusion lasted all of 5 seconds as Lana closed her eyes and proceeded to roar out her next words.

" _ **LION GUARD!**_ "


	19. Magnus and Lana

Hearing Lana's roar of what sounded like desperation told the five guardians everything they needed to know. In fact, all five of them dropped their midday patrol entirely as soon as they heard her cry out for their presence. Although the five males all came from separate directions, they all converged at the location of the huntresses and the wild dogs in short order. _So she calls, and they come?_ Cobarte thought with derision, but seeing Chumvi's green eyes burn with fury at the mere sight of the alpha dog told him precisely what Chumvi wanted him to know. _Mind your tongue, unless you want it ripped out._ Though Cobarte didn't like it, he knew exactly how a fight with these five young male lions would end and just how quickly that result would happen, especially since he didn't have the full force of his pack backing him up at this moment.

Tama, Kula and Zira backed off as they allowed the Guard to surround the 4 wild dogs. "Well, look what we have here. Some new chew toys." Kiburi said through slavering teeth, and when Cobarte saw the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands he felt less like a goliath and more like a wild dog should when faced with a living weapon that Kiburi was. Thambo, Tojo and Upesi were a bit smaller than both Chumvi and Kiburi, but they both were clearly ready to tear into the four canines. "Give us one good reason we shouldn't rip you four apart." Tojo had spoke, but the other lionesses present swore that cold and vicious tone could have come right out Thambo's mouth. And for Cobarte, Tojo saying this was much more intimidating than the other Guardians, if only because ths was indicative of how much mercy the other, meaner guardians would show him and his unit. However, it would be Lana who answered this question.

"Now, Magnus. Now that I can be sure that _the rabble_ will behave, let's talk." Those words from Lana was perhaps worse than any physical strike, simply because Cobarte and the other dogs knew just how low her opinion of them truly was. _If she wants us dead, she needs to just hurry up and say it already._ Cobarte thought, and as he thought that Magnus stepped up. "Lana, I understand." Magnus said simply, and Lana caught his meaning. More pertinently, the other five Guardians also caught his meaning, and each one felt differently about it than the others. "I get that, but do you also comprehend why?" She said, and at that, Magnus looked away, in what could only be shame. Lana turned to Zira, Kula and Tama. "We should really let the hyenas and the Pride know we've caught this elephant." Tama nodded. "Yeah. We _should_." Tama said, and the emphasis on that second word was not missed by anyone present. For Chumvi, Tojo and Upesi's parts, they laughed inwardly at what Magnus and Cobarte were about to see was an entire other Pride that sees Lana as a worthy addition, and more importantly disagreed with them on whether or not she deserved death. Kiburi and Thambo, for different reasons, really wanted to murder these four dogs and were looking for any excuse to do so.

In short order, just as the sun was getting to it's highest point, the rest of the Pride, as well as the clan of hyenas had made it to the elephant carcass, and just in time as Lana swore that the vultures circling above were starting to get impatient. Once they saw the entire Pride (Sarabi and Mheetu included, neither of whom seemed pleased with whichever way that Zira saw fit to bring them there) gather alongside the hyenas, they flew away. It was going to be a while before the feasting would be done. The four wild dogs were able to count over 20 lionesses of various ages and 4 other males besides the five Guardians in front of them. And of those 4 other males, the two fully-grown adults were the ones that stood out the most. Especially Kumari, but that was mostly because the wild dogs had never seen such a sight before. More than his size and obvious strength, Kumari's snow-white fur in combination with his jet-black mane and shining emerald eyes just seemed wrong, as though it was something that just shouldn't occur in nature.

As everyone dug into the elephant they had surrounded, Lana handed the wild dogs chunks of the meat, with the biggest one going to Magnus. "Eat up, unless you don't want any." She offered, and the dogs were not about to refuse meat that they'd never eaten before. "Good, now Magnus, I have a few questions. Which I'm sure the others would be interested in hearing the answers to." She led, and as she was speaking she curled up next to Mtoto and Chumvi, taking the chance to sneak a soft nuzzle into each of their manes as she did. Although Chumvi managed to play it cool, Mtoto's face turned from creamy-brown to rose-red at the feeling of Lana's fur and body. Magnus knew what she was doing, though he felt it unnecessary given that all of the young, non-mated males present were clearly ready to kill for her if necessary. Magnus even suspected that Mheetu would have switched sides at this very moment if such meant he'd get what Chumvi and Mtoto were getting.

"So, Magnus, from what I see, it appears that Cobarte hasn't turned on you just yet. Am I right to make that assumption?" She asked, her jovial tone underlining the sheer anger that the others knew she had to be feeling at Magnus' betrayal. For Magnus' part, hearing those words simply made him regret his decision even more. "Well, not entirely." Magnus said, his honesty unmistakable yet unwise given the circumstances. Cobarte growled, but Magnus wasn't going to stifle the truth any longer. "You… were right. About everything. Despite helping Iago reclaim his crown and helping him fend off any who would challenge him, we are not treated any better than before. In fact, we are treated worse now than Mato ever treated us. At least he didn't bother us when we wanted to be left to our own devices." Quite a few hyenas made the comparisons to way Scar and the other five guardians treated them, but others were a little more objective in their assessments of their situations. Lana's words, however, tore right through the tension by refocusing attention on Magnus.

"Couldn't you see it then? Cobarte hates you, even now." Cobarte was tempted to interrupt, as his low growl at Lana demonstrated. However, this earned glares from the Lion Guard, and from Kumari and Scar as well. Cobarte, for now, would pick his battles wisely and backed down. Lana continued. "He's responsible for your sister's death, and the exile of your parents. In addition, he generally treats you so poorly; in some ways worse than Iago does. How could you possibly think either of them could ever have anything good for you? How could you possibly think that I, your best friend and the one who respected you as though you were my equal (even when your own kind didn't), somehow deserved your betrayal?" Lana asked, and the hurt feelings were edging into her voice as she spoke. Upesi, Kiburi and Thambo swore they saw tears in her eyes, and it was at this moment that they knew that those moments of friendship and camaraderie Lana had with Magnus meant much more to her than it did to him. However, if they needed any more confirmation of that, Magnus' own words said it all. "The way you're acting now. That's what Iago and the others hate the most about you. You've caused quite a bit of problems for everyone by being the way you are. I've lost enough members of my family because of you; I refused to let you cause any more deaths to my pack." Magnus said, and now the angry growls are coming from the five Guardians as opposed to the massive alpha dog.

"So, you that's why you've turned your back on me? That's why you've thrown away all of our memories, the games we've played, the times we've confided in each other our deepest secrets? You may say something differently, but at the end of the day, it's not my fault that someone else can't behave themselves. I don't control others; I do not possess them to make them act any kind of way. You may pass blame all you want, but at the end of the day, you know the _responsibility_ for a decisionlies with the decision-maker." Lana said, her words clearly affecting Magnus despite his best efforts to steel himself against them.

And, almost as though to prove her point, Cobarte had listened to all he was going to listen to. "Lana, shut the fuck up." He said, calmly yet with a bit of force, as though he expected her to actually do it. As he did, all eyes went to the massive alpha dog. Scar and Kumari raised their eyebrow at just how brazen the massive dog was, if not very smart. And as the five Guardians jumped to their feet and began to close the distance, Scar voiced what perhaps everyone else was thinking.

"What a fool."


	20. The Power and Constraint of the Roar

Scar and Kumari stood before the Lion Guard; the king paced back and forth hoping to calm himself down. Kumari wondered if Scar could even truly talk about what just happened, given the consequences they had to know was going to ensue. More than that, he wondered if it would even be right to give the five Guardians a lecture, especially considering how Kumari knew he'd have reacted had the Lion Guard not reacted the way they did. And that was to do exactly what they did and tear into the lethally stupid canine for his rudeness and lack of respect. Just like Mtoto and even Sarabi to an extent, Kumari applauded the five younger males for tearing that dog's throat out. _So why are you so angry, Scar? The fool got what he asked for._ Kumari thought, and as though to answer his unspoken question, Scar took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am really, really disappointed. In all of you. I expected you five to hold your tempers better than you did." Scar said solemnly, though the dead canine behind him could detect the hint of self-awareness in his voice. Self-awareness that he in fact was somewhat satisfied with the actions of his Guard, but Tojo, Upesi and Thambo could all detect the hint of what he was really angry about. Chumvi, however, said what everyone was thinking. "He deserved it though, especially after making it clear that he was not one to be reasoned. You saw it yourself; He just decided to be _awful_ to Lanafor the sake of being awful, just because he thought he could somehow get away with it. The fact that he begged for mercy like he did was proof enough of that." Chumvi recounted, and Kiburi and Thambo both smirked at the way the goliath begged for mercy as soon as it was clear that his companions were not going to die for his stupidity. For his part, Chumvi had enjoyed Cobarte's suffering before ripping his throat out, and he knew that his subordinates enjoyed the spectacle as well. "Not to mention he basically took _your_ kindness and returned the favor by acting a moron to someone you considered a part of the Pride. Why _shouldn't_ we have shown him what happens to those who choose to reject our kindness and instead be our enemies?" Upesi asked, and at that moment Scar raised his eyebrow in a way that questioned how Upesi, of all lions, was unable to see the answer to his question.

"Exactly because of the fact that he is a petty fool, in service to an even bigger, pettier fool." Chumvi's green eyes flashed with anger, despite the fact that said fool wasn't even mentioned by name. But, in doing so, he also remembered a certain fact. The same fact that caused him no end of anger, yet also reminded him at this moment just why a lion like him will always fail. However, Scar then continued with his thought. "That dog behind me was willing to essentially throw his own life away, as well as the lives of his companions had they not been smart enough to run away, over how he felt at that moment. If he was still alive and capable of speech, that dog would probably couldn't even tell you _why_ he did what he did. That lack of care for anything else so long as he gratifies whatever he may think he wants at the moment. It is this trait, magnified much more due to his privilege _given to him by daddy dearest_ , that makes Iago more dangerous than Ahadi ever was, and much more heinous than Mufasa ever could be." At the mention of the two previous kings, each of the Guardians wondered the same thing. And Scar seemed to pick right up on it.

"Yes, Ahadi might have hurt me, and because of Mufasa I was unable to break free of his tyranny for so long, and once I was able to do so, he then stood in the way of my destiny for longer still. But if I'm being honest, there were levels that even they would never stoop to. They had rules that they never broke, and for that reason they were allowed to prevail for as long as they did. Iago, on the other hand, is just as Blood was, and that is what should make you all wary of him." At this point, Tojo spoke up.

"Oh… This is what you meant by 'powers greater than even those of the Lion Guard'. And what Blood meant when he was telling us that it is he and his ilk with the advantage, and not us." Scar was happy that Tojo caught on, and was thinking about more than what Chumvi and to an extent the other Guardians were thinking. "Yes, Tojo. Blood's lack of self-control lead him to his downfall, just as Iago's is leading him to a path of alienation and his eventual death." Scar started, and now it's Upesi's turn follow his lead. "But until that happens, we have to be prepared for the trouble he will bring. That canine imbecile was only a prelude to what is to come." The sand-colored lion said. However, Chumvi's face turned from angry to determined, and finally gained a Cheshire-like grin that seemed like it belonged more on Scar's face than his.

"And when Iago does what he's going to do, we will be prepared. And I will personally see him scream his life out under my claws." He declared, the gleam in his eye betraying how much he hopes Iago retaliates for the death of one of his attack dogs. Kumari, despite himself, found it hard to disagree with Chumvi's sentiment at this point.


	21. Mtoto's Thoughts

After the incident with the wild dogs, the Lion Guard found that a few things did indeed change over the next week. Word about the fate of the suicidally rude canine travelled as fast as the hyenas could gossip, and that was a speed that the Fastest of the Guard could only dream of. As a result, the lesser predators of the Pridelands, especially the hyenas and the leopards, held a newfound respect for the five Guardians, one that was tinged with just a hint of fear. As far as Chumvi, Upesi and Thambo were concerned, this was good news more than it was bad news, because this meant the hyenas would be less of a nuisance now than ever before. At least, they would be less willing to directly challenge the Guardians now that they were aware of what could happen if Chumvi or the others so decided to play that game.

For Mheetu's part, he couldn't exactly say he disagreed with Chumvi's reaction. In fact, given that Lana was watching, he wished he had been the one to act as opposed to his rival. Or even just did what the lion walking beside him did and simply just stand in opposition to that goliath. _**Even meek little Mtoto has outshined me.**_ Mheetu thought as he led the only other young male in the Pride that did not possess a title.

Actually, 'little' isn't the right word to describe Mtoto as he currently was. Like Mheetu, the Guardians and the rest of their generation, Mtoto was also two years of age and therefore a sub-adult. And Mheetu had to concede: Mtoto had grown up to be quite handsome indeed. His cream brown fur was now complemented by a dark, ebony mane that also matched his dark brown eyes, though what irked Mheetu the most was the fact that he was also the exact same size as Chumvi, which meant Mtoto was taller than he. However, right now Mheetu had a job to do, and that was lead him to Rafiki's Tree. He had no idea what either Sarabi or Rafiki could want with him, but they had both said that Mtoto is a potential ally that they could not afford to allow Scar to corrupt. _For your sake, I hope you make the right decision,_ Mheetu thought as Rafiki's tree appeared over the horizon.

"Last week was crazy, wasn't it?" Mtoto finally said, breaking the silence between the two. He knew Mheetu didn't much care for him, or any of the other males in the Pride for that matter. He knew Mheetu would definitely be leaving the Pride soon after his coming-of-age ceremony, if he doesn't leave the very day he officially becomes an adult. "What are you on about?" Mheetu asked tersely, but he knew exactly what Mtoto was talking about. "Well, I just couldn't believe that dog was really that dumb. I guess he traded brains for all that muscle." Mtoto attempted to joke, but Mheetu didn't much care for mirth unless it was originating from him. And he hated Mtoto's jokes especially, but Sarabi and Rafiki both stated that he was to be treated nicely for the time being.

"He really didn't like Lana much, did he?" Mheetu attempted, and perhaps regretted it a little due to the smile that spread upon Mtoto's face. "No, and that just proves how dumb he truly was. She's nice, fun to be around, a good huntress, and so smart and brave. And she's just the prettiest lioness you've ever laid eyes on. Definitely more than the girls here, am I right?" Mheetu rolled his eyes. "You only say that because the lionesses here wouldn't give you the time of day." Mheetu huffed, though Mtoto's eyebrow raise was all the comeback he needed, for he knew just how untrue that statement was. And even if what Mheetu said was true, Mtoto's attention was on the young lioness from the Kuatan Jungle, and she clearly returned at least some of that attention.

Mheetu was very happy when they finally reached Rafiki's tree, though Mtoto's confusion said it all before he did. "What… What are we doing here?" Mtoto asked, to which Mheetu considered not responding to as he climbed up the branches. "Just come on." He gruffly said, and Mtoto followed suit. And once they entered the meditation chamber of Rafiki's tree, even Mheetu was surprised at who was gathered there, because when he left only Sarabi and the odd primate was there.

Now, however, Zazu was also present, and he looked to be well-informed about whatever plan Rafiki was concocting. "Zazu?" Mtoto voiced, and the hornbill smirked with an uncharacteristically smug expression that he had never known him to have. Mtoto had always know that Zazu had a bit of a pompous and self-important attitude, but right now Zazu looked like a whole different creature. "I'm glad you could make it, Mtoto. I see you have chosen to stand with the Circle of Life after all." Zazu said, and Mtoto's confusion deepened. "Mtoto, what we are about to tell you is of great importance, and when we finish, you will understand why we need your help." Mheetu rolled his sapphire eyes, yet Mtoto was more concerned with what he just heard from Zazu. "Help for what?" The brown lion asked, and he almost instantly regretted it. "Help to dethrone Scar." Sarabi said simply, yet the look on Mtoto's face showed just how 'simple' he thought that was; that is to say, not at all. However, in another move that he would regret, he voiced his opinion on the matter. "But why? Scar is doing a great job right now, and so are my friends in the Lion Guard. Why would we overthrow him?!" To that, Sarabi's eyes narrowed. However, it was Rafiki who spoke. "Sit down, young lion. Der is a lot to tell, though I am… not proud of it. But once I have shown you dis, you will have yer answers." As Rafiki said this, his staff glowed with a sickly glow of energy. As he pointed his staff at the painting splotches that Mtoto was just then noticing, he could see that the images were distorting.

And when they stopped moving, they had formed a painting of what could only be Rafiki in his prime. And just under that painting was what could only be the troop that Rafiki had at some point led.


	22. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

_Well, this is odd._ Lana thought as she woke up, in cub form. She looked around, and was shocked to see that Tama and Kula were nowhere to be found. In fact, none of the Pridelanders were anywhere near, and Lana quickly found out why that was. The massive termite mound in front of her, which at first she mistook for a stone fortress, loomed above and in front of the androgynous cub. The voice she heard from behind her nearly caused her to jump clean out of her skin, despite it being horrifyingly familiar.

"Ah, the lovely Lana. Even as you are here, I can see why my son would murder for you. At least, from behind." Lana whirled around, and growled. She couldn't believe Iago was standing before her, even in her dreams. At least, at first she couldn't. Until she realized that the cub in front of her was not Iago in cub form. Yes, he was rail thin and had bad posture just like her unwanted admirer, but the very first difference she noticed was the blank red eye. And then, with that discovery his identity became crystal clear. "Blood?!" She exclaimed, and swore that she said so in the waking world as well. The scrawny cub with the bloodshot eye seemed to take pleasure in the androgynous cub's fear as he began to speak again.

"That's right. Know your place, young lady. And your place is with my son as his most loyal lioness, like the Circle of Life intended." Blood more commanded than stated. To that however, Lana bared her teeth, and for once was happy that she was bulkier than the average lioness because this meant she towered over Blood as he currently was. "You think, after all your son has done to me and my friends, after his horrid behavior towards me, that I would ever submit to his wishes?" Lana asked incredulously, to which Blood's cocky grin set in even deeper. "So sayeth you now, but history is on our side." Now that made Lana scoff in disgust and repulsion. "History?! Your mangy excuse of a son has failed at every turn, despite how much trouble he may cause with his selfishness and his lack of discipline! He has failed as a king, a pride leader, a brother and as a lion, not to mention he would fail as a lover even if I were to degrade myself and fall into his arms. And it's all because of you and how you raised him! Iago is a lowlife, but for raising him to be that way you are _less_ than the droppings from the lowest-ranking hyena!" Lana's rant became more and more furious as Blood simply chuckled more and more openly at her aberrations of his character, until he was outright laughing at her. As she narrowed her eyes at the infuriating spirit, Blood took that as the opportunity to talk.

"Oh, boo-hoo. 'You are the most evil monster I've ever seen'! Boo-hoo; 'You're the worst piece of shit that ever slid out of The Demon's ass'! _Waaahhh_ ; 'You're a danger to all around you and you should be stopped!' _Hah!_ " Blood scoffed through his spurts of laughter; Lana's fear and loathing of him was a genuine source of mirth for him. "You really think this is the first time I've been accused of being evil, sweet cheeks?" He asked as he licked his lips, and as he did Lana wished someone would jar her awake. Unfortunately, Blood wasn't done with her, so of course he didn't let her wake up. "Evil may be a subjective label, but not one creature will dispute that Caesar is the Blood King, and that his Chosen One rule over all he surveys. You call Iago evil, but know that you will also call him your master. You don't know it yet, but you will be begging him to mount you soon enough."

Lana had heard enough, and shoved her clawed paw right into Blood's undamaged eye. To her surprise, it connected and the sound of flesh being rended and torn was music to her ears. However, a horror to her sight manifested itself as Blood's response to the strike. That is, to simply laugh as the wound simply regenerated and cleared up as though it never even happened. "Now _that_ , I'll admit, was a first. But then, no one before has dumb enough to try." Blood more guffawed than said, as fear and disgust crossed Lana's face as she realized her strike didn't have nearly the effect she had hoped. "If you need anymore proof of what I've said, why don't you set your pretty little ass down and look behind you." He said as he directed her attention to the promontory of the massive termite mound behind her.

And standing there was a lion that looked vaguely like what she remembered Mufasa like, though he was perhaps a bit smaller than that massive lion was. What was more, his yellow fur was a few shades darker than anything Mufasa possessed, and compared to Blood and Iago's bright yellow fur he looked almost brown. However, besides the lion in front of them, Lana quickly noticed that he was more concerned with the two mandrills in front of him. "Korofi?!" Lana blurted out, and was happy that no one other than Blood could hear her. And as he laughed at her mindless outburst, she was able to get a better look at the mandrill doing most of the talking and noted that he looked much different than Korofi, but still bore enough similarities to Iago's shaman to make her realize that he was in fact an ancestor to him.

However, at the same time, this mandrill also bore similarities to another shaman. _He looks almost exactly like…_ As Lana thought more about it, she said aloud who this warlord most resembled. "Rafiki." She almost breathlessly said, and at that Blood's namesake lit with either divine power, sick glee or both as he spoke. "Yes. That talkative, doddering idiot that you all mistakenly look to for advice and healing was once just as his descendant was. He once was truly a wise monkey, who joined the winning side…" Blood paused, and allowed Lana to absorb what she was witnessing. For her part, she couldn't believe the collusion that she was witnessing, nor could she process the myriad of atrocities that were shown to her as the results of said collusions. The death of the first Lion Guard, the execution of the Pride the Guardians protected, the atrocities committed upon the Leader's former mate and even this tyrant's own followers and families. And at the end of it all, the tyrant held his head high, as Rafiki stood beside him on the promontory of Pride Rock. Just as soon as this lion had finished his triumphant roar, Blood continued his thought.

"Because ultimately, Makoto was willing to do what Haru and his border guards were unable to do. What all you so-called 'good lions' don't have the guts to even consider. You have all of these rules and regulations, but what are these but rank brutalities and excuses for those in power to try and impose their will upon you simpering weaklings, all in the name of keeping their power over you at all costs? As the world flashed white, signaling that Lana was waking up, Blood left her with these parting words.

"Like I said, you will eventually join my son. For the same reason that it is Makoto's bloodline that sired the very first King of the Pridelands."


	23. Stampede In the Brumation Pits

Thambo's eyes glowed, shining like emeralds in the midday sun and really bringing out just how yellow the rest of him truly was. Chumvi was happy that he at least remembered to not stand directly in the sun this time, because his own green eyes were struggling enough to keep their focus on him. "Well…?" Chumvi lead, and Thambo followed. "Yeah... First off, that commotion earlier was caused a hunt going really wrong. And by that I mean Sarabi's lionesses and the hyenas are fighting again, and the antelope herd is stampeding. Secondly… they're headed right for Zira and the others." Thambo said calmly, yet the fact that he closed his eyes showed just how much urgency he was hiding behind them.

Chumvi thought for a split second, before turning to Tojo, Kiburi and Upesi. "You three handle the antelope. Make sure they don't hurt any of the smaller animals in their path." Chumvi then turned to Thambo. "You and I are gonna go see what we can do about the lionesses and the hyenas." Kiburi, for his part, sighed in relief at the orders given to him. "You got it, boss. We'll be going now." The Strongest guardian said before Tojo or Upesi could voice their concerns, and then practically dragged them away.

Once the Strongest, Bravest and Fastest were far enough away, Tojo voiced the concerns that he would have spoken to Chumvi if he had been given the chance. "Kiburi, everyone here knows exactly why Chumvi and Thambo won't be enough on their own to settle this." He warned, and though Kiburi felt it was as obvious as what Tojo said, he also knew exactly how he felt about this situation. "I know, Tojo. I know. But I'd rather not deal with that issue, especially after what happened last week." Upesi could understand what Kiburi where going with this, and even as he picked up speed he could still practically hear Tojo's response.

"Chumvi and Thambo both aren't exactly the most level-headed cats around. You remember what Scar said last week, don't you?" Tojo pointed out, as though none of the others were there to hear it. To that, Kiburi huffed. "Yes, but let's be honest. Why _not_ use Chumvi's actions to our advantage? It'll certainly help keep the hyenas on alert, at the very least." Tojo wanted to respond to that, and tell Kiburi that he was starting to have second thoughts on Chumvi's impulse control in light of last week's breakdown.

But just as soon as he formed the thought was it broken by the sounds of hooves and antelope cries. "Whoa, did we actually _beat_ the rush here?!" Kiburi's eyes widened when he saw the horizon on the hill behind him become outlined with antelope. And just as that outline showed up did it draw closer and closer to the three guardians. "Oh my…" Upesi said, counting at least 100 fully grown antelope charging directly at them. For Tojo's part, however, he knew he had to assess the situation.

And the situation was thus: the sable antelope was headed directly for the valley behind them, and the left path was a dead end and would force a stop to their stampede. However, the left path would also take them to the Brumation Pits, and Kumari had been very clear that these pits belonged to the crocodiles during the dry season. And Tojo did not want to find out if this stampede would be enough to wake up hibernating reptiles. So there was really one course of action.

"Kiburi, there's some boulders up ahead on the right path. Go to the top of the ledge and push as many of them down as you can. Upesi, you're with me. We have to move quickly." The second-in-command of the Lion Guard hatched a plan, and the other two knew it. As they moved to their assigned positions, there was only one thing Upesi could think to ask. "What are we doing?" The brown lion inquired as he and the Bravest guardian came to a stop at the entrance of the Brumation Pits. To that, Tojo gave a flicker of a smile.

"Roar. Now." Tojo said simply as he took a deep breath and faced the antelope. Upesi had no clue why he did it, but it was perhaps on instinct and blind faith that he too also took a deep breath, deeper than Tojo's due to needing to build up more breath on account of drawing it later. In any case, both lions unleashed their grandest, mightiest roar at the same time. And, when they did, something unexpected happened.

That is, the stampede actually averted their path entirely and switched course to the right entrance as opposed to the left. Say this about Tojo's unspoken plan; at least the first part was working to perfection. But now came the second part, and Kiburi had just managed it. He managed to get his shoulders under a particularly large boulder, and with one big heft he pushed it over the ridge. The giant boulder landed with an earth-shaking boom, and right on time, too.

Not that the antelope were too pleased in any case. The result of the massive slabs of concrete sealing the path to the other side was a 35-antelope pileup before the remaining 65 stopped abruptly, realizing only just in time that it was no longer just boulders blocking their path. Nonetheless, the job was done and the antelope were calming down and coming to their senses. "Everyone okay?" Tojo asked as soon as he and Upesi could see the antelope.

"Do we _**look**_ okay to you?" The leader of the herd belted out once he freed himself from the pileup. "No… But at least the meat is tender now, right?" Kiburi tried to joke, and the reminder that the Guardians were meat eaters didn't go over so well. "Kiburi!" Tojo called out, but the herd leader simply chuckled. "Shockingly, that actually pretty funny." The antelope concurred, to Tojo and Upesi's shock. "Right… let's get you guys back to your grazing grounds." Upesi more thought aloud than said, however Tojo was sighing in relief that a bigger disaster was averted.

 _Hopefully, Chumvi and Thambo are dodging disaster as deftly as we did here._


	24. Difference Between Power & Control

**The Day After Cobarte's Death**

"Why would Scar want to meet just me at the border of the Outlands? What could he have left out from our conversation?" Chumvi wondered aloud, the worry apparent in his voice that he would have normally hidden from others. Scar's voice sounding above him made his green eyes go small with shock. "Because I need a place to teach you something new. About yourself and your gift. It was once mine before, you know. And I used it to obliterate the greatest of all evils, a demon that managed to work his way into the royal lineage and as a result plagued this land for years. Walk with me, Chumvi. Follow in my paw steps." Scar said, and it wasn't lost on Chumvi that Scar had used that exact phrasing.

With that, Chumvi and Scar entered the Outlands and after some time and distance had stopped in front of a pile of broken stones. "My boy pick up one of those stones; it does not matter which. When you do, follow me." Scar said, his voice mysterious as Chumvi was doing as he was told. "I have no idea what we are doing. But I get the distinct impression this is gonna be good." Chumvi said with almost as much excitement as he would have as a cub, and Scar couldn't help but chuckle with amusement at hearing that mixed with Chumvi's low, throaty voice.

"Place it down. Right here" Scar stated, and Chumvi did as he was told. "So, what are you teaching me that I don't know?" Chumvi asked, knowing Scar wouldn't be wasting his own time, let alone someone else's. "I want you to use the roar on that stone. _Just_ that stone; focus all of your intentions only on the stone." Said Scar. "Ok. Here goes…" Chumvi said as he took a deep breath and released it as a roar. Now Chumvi had the tendency to close his eyes when he roared, but if he had kept them open he would have seen exactly what happened.

"So, what was that all about? I roared at the stone. So what?" Chumvi ignorantly, yet arrogantly asked. Scar simply smiled his characteristic grin. "Remember that pile of stones from earlier? Well, let's go see about that, why don't we?" Scar said, with the mysterious edge in his voice once again. And when they did, Chumvi was amazed. He wondered how he didn't hear it, but the stone had been launched with such force it destroyed each and every boulder in its path. The only thing left of that rock pile was a small collection of pebbles.

Chumvi's jaw fell. "Oh." That was all Chumvi could articulate in his amazement. "Yes, that is what the Roar can do with absolute control and precision. Now, imagine its power when you relinquish all control and restraint and hold nothing back. In fact, I want you to do just that right now. Look up at the sky and unleash all of your anger, fears and other wrathful emotions. As though the Spirits were your mortal enemies." Scar prompted.

So Chumvi roared, summoning all of his hatred and for just a moment becoming a savage, beastly cur with no regard for any who might be around. And when he did, all of the affected territories, from the Outlands where they stood to the Pridelands and into the Wastelands, were put on alert. The skies darkened, lightning of reds, blues and yellows struck the ground in the Outlands, ripping up the earth. Chumvi watched in surprise and horror as the earth in front of him tore asunder, creating a fissure as it pushed all the debris forwards. Said debris crashed into a mountain with a large explosion. All of this was visible for miles; everyone who could see it stopped and gazed at the spectacle.

Chumvi's fur was standing on end and his tail lashed from stress. He knew the roar was powerful, but he never new how destructive it could really be. As the dust cleared, Chumvi saw the large impact crater in the side of the mountain. He turned around when he heard Scar laughing. "That was amazing I only reached that level with the roar when my mother was murdered. You fear the power of that which the Spirits have given you, as you should. Any who does not fear their power does not deserve to have any. But, you need not be afraid of yourself, nor should you allow others to make you fear yourself." Scar said, and now he gets Chumvi's absolute attention.

"In the end, I believe in you no matter what. We're both lions after all. We are the best species, meant to govern all others to bring peace and order to those we survey. I once felt that the roar was a curse. A weapon of destruction that carried more rules and burdens than it did benefits... But it is so much more than that. When I leave this world, I too will become part of the roar itself just like all the other passed kings and queens. I will be able to continue to aid my family and the lion I would gladly call son." Scar said.

"You what?" Chumvi said, rather dumbly. "Yes, I see you as my son; it is only natural. Your father Mikali, and indeed every member of my old Guard, was like family to me. They loved me as though we indeed were brothers, and when they were killed I swore to protect their mates and cubs to the best of my ability, and to fulfill my destiny. No matter what that might cost…" That last part made Scar clam up, and Chumvi was about to ask why when Scar continued and hoped to redirect the conversation.

"You and I are like minded. We do what we must to protect ourselves, our Pride and what belongs to us. No one else will fight for our rights, so we must fight for ourselves. And you, amongst the others, understand that the most. It is why I consider you my surrogate son. And with that, I have one last lesson to teach you." Scar said as he placed his hand on Chumvi's shoulder, his green eyes staring into Chumvi's. "If at any point, I or my heirs prove unworthy of the crown, do what you believe to be right."

 **In The Pridelands That Same Day**

A lion with an orange mane had witnessed the peripheral effects of Scar's 'royal lesson' with Chumvi, and said orange mane stood up on end. "How could that arrogant, walking mass of muscle who is not even a royal, be given that much power!? _**It should be mine, ALL MINE!**_ " Mheetu's own roar was mixed into his words, and that was only a bigger reminder that he did not possess the Roar of the Elders. "They should be chanting _**my**_ name and hosting parties in _**my**_ honor! I was the one who was earmarked for the Lion Guard; me! I was the one who was trained to be the Protector of the Pridelands, not that arrogant brute who thinks he's the One Above All just because he's using borrowed powers." Mheetu continued to seethe, happy that he was alone. And as he continued to seethe, however, an idea formed in his mind. "Ahh… I know how to make this pretender pay for his transgression. He might have stolen my destiny and the honor due my family, but let's see how shit-fur's credibility and fan-club holds up after this. We'll see what Lana, Tama and Zira all think of him once they see him for the savage male he truly is…"

Mheetu said as he made a mental note of the place he found, and raced back to Sarabi to relay his idea to her.

 **Flashback Ends, back to Present Day**

"Hey! This is our section to hunt in for today." Snarled Shenzi at the lionesses, to which Sarabi and the others merely bared their teeth. "If you had half a brain, you would know that I lead this party and you hyenas are our inferiors. Whatever I say you have to do, or I will call the Lion Guard, I still have some pull here. Now clear out of this area." roared Sarabi.

Instead the 25 hyenas took a defenses stance in defiance of Sarabi and her party of eight lionesses. "We will not yield, we have rights, thank you very much." Yelled Adui. "Oh, you mean those rights give to by Scar? Well, I have news for you. Scar would agree that lion's come first." Sarabi said in a matter of fact way, and a younger lioness chimed in with an idea of her own. "And besides, shouldn't you hyenas be whoring yourself out to some jackals." She jibed, and even Sarabi couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl at that.

The other lionesses laughed outright, which promptly ignited the rage in the hyena's souls. They no longer cared that some of them would die; it was worth it to kill their tormentors. " _ **Attack**_!" yelled Shenzi as she led this suicidal battle charge.

Or at least, Sarabi's lionesses certainly believed it was a suicidal charge, until the teeth connected with flesh. And then the lionesses fought back, all of them bringing their claws and their own teeth to bear. The lionesses had managed to fatally wound two of the mustelids, however Sarabi realized something much too late. And that important fact was that the hyenas had boxed them in and were now circling them. One of the lionesses, the one who had made the comment that started the fight, attempted to go right for Shenzi's throat, but the inexperienced huntress was quickly rushed by 7 of the hyenas.

"You cocky bitches wanted us to eat different game? We'll do just that!" snarled Adui. "No, you can't! Lieneth's with cub! " Yelled her sister. "Oh, two for one!"Laughed Adui as she neared Lieneth's squirming form, licking her lips mere seconds away for doing the deed. However, Shenzi spoke up.

"Hey now, we should kill Sarabi first. She's the one causing the problems around here." Shenzi ordered. And while the hyena matriarch was busy giving her orders, Sarabi had given a nonverbal order with her body language and the lionesses rushed the hyenas. With Sarabi's pride breaking through the siege, complete and total chaos ensued, for about three minutes.

The very second that Chumvi set his foot down was the moment when everything froze and everyone directed their attention to the two Guardians. Maybe the twig snapping under Chumvi's foot really was just that audible, or maybe his scent had preceded him. Either way, Chumvi and Thambo both almost marveled at how abruptly the fighting stopped.

 _The only ones who should fear my power is those who would choose to be enemies to my Pride._ Chumvi thought as he noticed the hard, vicious, yet fearful looks in the eyes of both Sarabi's lionesses and the hyenas. "What is going on here?" Chumvi demanded, looking at both parties. Lions on one side, hyenas on the other.

"These mongrels were trespassing onto our hunting grounds. And when we asked them to, they attacked without warning answered." Sarabi said, and it helped that from her point of view that technically wasn't a lie.

"I did not see the start of the fight however I did see that the hyenas were the attackers and that the lionesses where defenders." Answered Thambo, coolly and in a matter-of-fact way, but behind his green eyes was sheer regret, and Chumvi soon saw why. "

You see? The keenest of sight backs up our story. I think we should be allowed to put these hyenas down where they stand." The dignity and regality which Sarabi said this could make an outsider believe she was still the Queen of the Pridelands, but the hyenas knew better. "She started this called us hoes", yelled a random hyena. "We have a right to be here just talk to King Scar", growled Adui.

What happened next, Thambo saw it coming. He was the keenest of sight after all. Unfortunately, he was not the Fastest, and as such he could not move quickly enough to stop the action he had seen. And that action was Lieneth getting free and lunging at Adui and the hyena that had spoken up. What was more, her sister had joined her in attacking, as though perfectly in sync with one another.

As he suspected, Sarabi had given the order to attack with the movement of her tail. If Thambo didn't know how crafty Sarabi could be, it would have looked like normal body language. But in the second it took to observe this, Lieneth and her sister had already taken care of Adui and leapt right at Shenzi. Unlike Thambo, Chumvi acted much faster.

And that act was to unleash his Roar. He closed his eyes, so he had no clue that he did not control it nearly as well as he thought he did. He was thinking that it would only knock Lieneth and her sister away from the matriarch and shake them up a bit. For what it was worth, it did that and much more.

The hyenas ran for their lives, as the other lionesses backed away in fear of Chumvi. When Chumvi opened his eyes, it was to see a dazed Lieneth searching almost unconsciously for her sister, and coming out of that daze when she found her broken body on the ground. Chumvi knew what the older littermate had done, but he felt it proper to ask.

"Thambo, is Delia ok?" Chumvi asked, already knowing the answer but hoping to the One Above All that Thambo would say something different. "She's dead, Chumvi." Thambo said as his eyes glowed. " Delia attempted to intercept the blast, and as such ended up taking the brunt of the Roar, but as a result all her bones were broken on impact." Thambo said solemnly and quietly, not wanting to infringe upon Lieneth grief. She simply hunkered over her twin sister's dead body as sobs of grief escaped her. And as she sobbed over her sister's body, Sarabi and the remaining 7 lionesses all glared right at the dark lion, the one who was the Fiercest of the Lion Guard.

Chumvi, however, just stood looking at the body of the slain lioness. Thambo, being the Keenest of Sight, was the only one to perceive the tears forming in his eyes as it started to rain.


	25. The Authority of Scar's Government

**Morning at the Western Borders, in an underground cave that served as a den**

Kumari paced back and forth, as Sina put their infant cub down for his nap. "Kumari, please. What point is there to worrying about it?" Sina tried to reassure, but even she knew just why Kumari couldn't just leave it be. "Because, we both know what will happen if Scar shows them _**any**_ leniency. Once again, the hyenas and Mufasa's Pride has shown a lack of respect for Scar's law. If only he'd let me punish them…" Kumari mused aloud, to which Sina simply growled in unison with him. "It would certainly teach them a lesson, but as frustrating as they are (Sarabi especially) Scar perhaps knows what he's doing. After all, Sarabi is the former queen and her achievements and policies suggested to Mufasa are still well-remembered within the Pride and among the subjects." Sina paused, and Kumari finished her thought.

"And killing her would bring unnecessary trouble to Scar's crown. Exiling her would simply free her from our jurisdiction… It's times like this that it's good _not_ to be king." The white-furred, black-maned lion said. "And it's also times like this that it sucks to be a member of the Lion Guard." Tojo's voice sounded from behind Kumari. "Ah. Tojo… You patrol the western borders today, eh?" Kumari turned to greet the Bravest of the Lion Guard, and noticed that the younger lion was troubled.

"Tojo, I know you're upset by what you've heard…" Sina started, and Tojo shook his head, causing his dark-brown mane to unfurl and swish around as he did. "Chumvi isn't a monster. I know he isn't a monster, because a monster would be incapable of valuing others. Especially lionesses like Lana, or Nala…" Tojo stopped short, and realized it only too late. "Yes, a monster would see only the beauty of their bodies, and wouldn't be able to see just how they'd be worthy additions to a pride beyond fulfilling their own selfish desires. Chumvi, without even being the Keenest of Sight, could see these qualities hidden under their bodies." Sina explained, and it was at this moment that Kumari and Tojo both could understand why it was Chumvi who was chosen by the Spirits to lead the coalition of five exceptional lions.

"I just wish we could see a way to solve the problem of Sarabi, and just why Scar keeps her around." Kumari said, as he prepared to exit the den.

 _ **Noon, At Pride Rock**_

 _Oh, why am I walking so slowly? I should just get it over with._ Mtoto thought as he made perhaps the slowest walk up Pride Rock and into the King's Den. He wondered how much Scar actually knew about the incident from three days ago. And how much he had to do with it. As the young lion thought more and more about it, he felt his legs get heavier and heavier with each step he ascended.

But eventually, he made it to the entrance of the den. And what he was greeted with the angry roar of the King. " _ **FOR THE LAST TIME: NO!"**_ Scar's voice was intimidating when it was raised, which was a rarity for the dark king. The distinct whimper of a hyena sounded as a result, and Mtoto knew it was Shenzi and Adui who were being screamed at. He wondered how the force of Scar's roar didn't knock them down, but it was enough to send them scurrying away in a hurry.

The two leaders of the hyena clan had clearly outstayed their welcome, but Mtoto hoped that Scar's bad mood didn't persist as he hissed out his summons for his next visitor. _I've got to stop shaking! He might be the Lion King, but I am bigger and likely stronger than him, for crying out loud!_ Mtoto thought as he sauntered into the den.

And then he saw it. Scar had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath, but he still appeared to have a regal air about him. Right beside him was his Queen, Zira, and on the seats just below and to the right of the royal throne was the Chancellor Kumari and his mate Sina. And seated on the opposite (yet visually equal) side of those two was Chumvi and Lana. The Fiercest Lion in the Pridelands, and the Princess of the Kuatan Jungle, sitting beside one another, made Mtoto just a little jealous even though he was fully aware that Lana was not looking for a relationship at all at this point. Still, he found himself staring right at her violet eyes as despite himself, which only made him even more nervous.

"Ah… Mtoto. Just the lion I wanted to see." Scar said, as though seeing an old friend for the first time. Mtoto might have thought that, if not for the fire in Scar's emerald eyes. The brown lion had no clue if he should believe that fierceness in his eyes or the syrupy calmness of the King's body language, but he was not going to falter now. The young lion noticed that Scar had definitely gained weight and simply looked healthier and stronger. This, if he remembered his adopted mother's words correctly, was probably the result of being allowed to once again eat with the Pride after becoming king.

"Sit down, let me look at you." Scar said, and the younger lion did as he was told. As he did, this allowed the others present to do the same as well, but it was Lana's purple eyes that Mtoto stared into the most, hoping to read her expression.

Of course, Scar's words tore him right out of his thoughts. "Good. Good… I see Kirrin has been taking good care of you. Just splendid. Your mane has grown in nicely, as has your overall musculature. _Zira's_ huntresses have obviously been doing their job…" It wasn't lost on Chumvi, Lana and Mtoto that Scar had put so much emphasis on the fact that it was Zira's delegates that tended to get the most consistent results. "Say, how has Ni been doing?" Scar continued, and it was then that Lana, Chumvi and Mtoto all perked up at the same time.

"Oh, Ni. Well, as you know, he said that he was going return to the Riverlands and claim his birthright. I don't know if that's what's going to happen, but I have confidence in…" And Scar cut him off. "I know he's going to do well. And, from what I hear, you'll be 3 years old soon; a legal adult. " Scar said, and Mtoto spoke up again. "Why, yes. I will be… I've been practicing for my first solo hunt and-" Scar cut him off once again, and this earned a raised eyebrow from the younger males present.

"I know you have been. However, this brings me to what I want to ask you. As you know, there was an incident involving the hyenas and Sarabi's Pride. What do you know about it?" Scar said, his tone still casual and friendly, yet this was exactly what cause Mtoto the most discomfort. Yes, this was even considering the hardened gazes of Kumari and Chumvi, both of whom seemed to possess the exact same piercing green eyes as Scar. Not helping Mtoto's peace of mind was the vicious aura that Zira emanated from her crimson eyes and harsh features, and perhaps that alone could intimidate even an experienced and powerful lion.

Yet, it was Lana's soft, pleading gaze originating from her very inviting purple eyes that ultimately led Mtoto to tell the truth.

The whole, entire truth.

 **Late Afternoon**

Scar traveled to the den that was used for high ranking guests. It was considered one of the best dens on Pride Rock, next to the Kings own. Originally, this had been the den designated for Mufasa's surviving mate and Pride, but that privilege had since been revoked. And in their place, he had the den designated as Chumvi's private den much to the rage of Sarabi and her lackeys. It had been three days since the incident and Chumvi began to spend most of his off-hours in this den.

Chumvi opened his eyes to yell at whoever was trying to get him to leave the den, until he saw it was Scar. Then he closed his mouth and tried to ignore Scar, which just could not be done due to the fact that the king lied right next to him. "I failed to protect the Pridelands; I was played like a fool so easily. I don't want to be reprimanded by you." Whispered Chumvi.

"I have not come for that, I need you to follow me once more, I am going to judge the hyenas and lions that caused the incident. I will also plan to show that your actions were in fact _not_ of some power-hungry monster. That you were acting in the Kingdom's best interest. Above all, you were simply upholding the law set forth by the King." Said Scar.

With a heavy heart Chumvi followed Scar to the bottom of Pride-Rock. On one side sat Sarabi and her faction. And on the other stood the hyenas, unified against their feline adversaries but not much more beyond that. "Normally, a king would just pass out judgment and be done with it. However, today I will explain the logic behind my verdicts." Scar said, and looked directly at the young huntress who's twin sister had been murdered.

"Lieneth, I am so sorry for your loss. Such should never have to happen, and over such a trivial folly as hunting rights, too. This is part of the reason that you will be allowed to go free." Lieneth was practically floored at this judgment, because she was absolutely expecting something more harsh than the sentence levied upon her.

And then, Scar continued. "The main reason, however, concerns Sarabi. Now, in respect of my dead brother and his son, I will not have you executed and turned into a martyr. Nor will I exiled you to become a target for every rogue that happens to know of Mufasa and his reign." Scar had started with the good news, but Sarabi knew full well why he did this. And his words confirmed it.

"That said, I now have all of the evidence that I need to formally accuse you of treason. You, Mheetu and Zazu have all colluded with a foreign king in an attempt to undermine and overthrow my monarchy, and part of your plan was to get the Lion Guard to kill off the leaders of the hyenas loyal to me. A cunning, smart plan, if only Delia hadn't sacrificed herself in her sister's stead. I may not execute or exile you, but you will wish that I did. From now on, Sarabi, you no longer have the right to hunt for yourself, let alone lead a hunting party. All of your titles will be revoked, and you are no longer even considered a Huntress. The only food you will be allowed to eat is any meat that is hunted or gathered by the hyenas, and only what they bring you to eat." Sarabi's face fell at that decree, which caused Scar to bask in the irony of his judgment. But this wasn't to say that he was going to allow the hyenas to get off scot-free, as his green eyes hardened once again as he looked to the hyenas. Shenzi, specifically.

"Shenzi, because of your lack of self-control, valuable assets were lost. Now, I am aware that you are with pup, so here's what will happen. You and your party will be supervised by a lion when you hunt. Oh but not just any lion, however. The lion who decides when and if you can hunt…" Scar slammed his clawed paw on the rock he was standing on, the signal for his delegate to step forward. Chumvi almost laughed at the look on the faces Sarabi and her lionesses when they saw Mtoto walk out and stand beside Scar's platform.

…Is the lion who has displayed loyalty to his King and has proven himself a trustworthy part of this Pride. Shenzi, If _**any**_ harm comes to him, accident or not, you forfeit your life and that of ten of your pack." Scar stated coldly, yet with such a force that could not be denied or disputed. Not that Shenzi wasn't going to silently challenge that decree at this moment, and perhaps even plan to openly do so at a more opportune moment.

"Now, to all of you who say that Chumvi should lose his place and be killed for the death of that lioness. I am not happy that she died. However, the blame is not on Chumvi and it will never be. It isn't his fault that she jumped in front of what she knew to be certain death. It was a sad death, however it was also an entirely preventable death on her part. This is my judgment, now leave this place." Scar said, adjourning the trial with his roar.


	26. Iago's Folly

_**Dusk at The Southern Borders between the Goldlands and the Pridelands**_

"Unforgivable!" Sarabi growled to herself as she skulked back to her hideout. She was happy that Scar's Pride was still out and about, but she knew she only had a limited time before Mtoto or one of the lionesses would report her missing. "Iago!" Sarabi called out into the secluded den that had once served as her base of operations. And, to her relief, he stepped out of the shadows of the den. _Okay, he hasn't been spotted yet._ Sarabi thought, understanding just how precious little time they had.

"What do you want, bi-" Iago stopped short, realizing exactly why calling Sarabi out of her name might not be the best move to make at this moment. However, he corrected himself too late. "Sarabi? I'm in the middle of eating right now." And the blood on his muzzle, no doubt from the dead rabbit, was proof of that.

 _At least he's a discreet hunter, even if he's only strong enough to reliably kill a rabbit._ Sarabi thought, as she began to answer his question. "Your plan fell through. Adui is hurt, but not dead or even so much as crippled. In addition, the hyenas are becoming more and more restless given their losses, and that is going to mean the Lion Guard will be more alert than ever. Not to mention, one of my pridemembers died in the process..." Sarabi growled those words, and the tawny lioness's silent fury would not be abated. Not even as Iago glared at her for taking that tone with him.

 _You're talking a little too much shit, you old slut._ Iago thought, but did not voice as Sarabi continued. "And if that wasn't bad enough, my hunting rights have been restricted, to the point that the only food I'm allowed to eat are what the hyenas bring me. And I don't imagine that being much of anything, given that they've yet to actually feed me." Sarabi said, hoping her stomach wouldn't rumble at this moment. Even if it did, Iago couldn't hear it over the scheme forming in his mind.

"Good thing I came prepared, then." Iago said, and it wasn't lost on Sarabi that he was suddenly less confrontational and standoffish with her. "What do you mean?" Sarabi questioned, and at this point, Iago moves a rock that Sarabi swore had never moved before in her entire life. "I was saving this rabbit for later, but since you aint doing shit for me with an empty stomach…" Sarabi caught Iago's train of thought, but she also knew full well that Blood's favored son was always working to some angle.

"And you're just going to let me eat this?" Sarabi asked, and Iago smirked. "Oh, you bet your plump ass that I'm gonna get something out of this." Iago said, and hoped to the One Above All that he didn't give away his machinations. And, to his delight, it seemed to work. "Well, nothing is freely given, after all. But! Do remember that Mheetu and I could easily enact our own plans and achieve our own ends. You need us as much as we need you." Sarabi reminded as she, against her better judgment, bit into the rabbit in front of her.

And just how much against her better judgment this decision was became obvious after about 5 bites of the meat. Sarabi first noticed that her vision had started to blur and then swim, as her legs seemed to turn to stone and then to ice. Furthermore, she began to realize that the taste of this meat was more similar to…

"Koalas? But this is… clearly… a… rabbit." Sarabi stopped short partly out of the loss of consciousness and control, but mostly because she could then see that some parts of the meat were different to others. Before she blacked out completely, she could hear Iago's triumphant laugh.

"Now, to show you just how much bigger than Mufasa I actually am."

 **Nightfall In the Pridelands**

 _Ha! All of that big talk, all of that high-and-mighty, arrogant attitude of hers. And that old, glorified wannabe-alpha hoe was just as easy to trick as any other basic bitch. Like Lana, for example._ Iago thought, and as he thought the lioness with the beautiful face, she appeared before him. Or rather, she exited one of the lower dens and ascended to the promontory, to look out over the entire Pridelands.

Seeing her stand there, above the entire landscape, made Iago swoon and seethe with rage at the same time. _Of course that bitch would do that. She thinks she's the Queen of the World, just like the arrogant cock-tease she truly is. Well, the real King of Kings is here now, and I'll show her who rules every territory he walks into._ Iago thought, and might very well have acted upon this train, if not for three details. 

Specifically, the appearances of Chumvi, Kiburi and Mtoto at that moment, also emerging from some of the lower dens. Iago stopped cold, being very relieved that not one of them could see him from the distance he stood, and part of him was happy about that. Another part, however, wanted nothing more than to have the strength to fight all three of them and make Lana helplessly watch them die. Or, better yet, force her three boy toys to watch as he mounted Lana and showed her who she should be calling her king. A low growl escaped his lips, for he could not contain his jealous rage at seeing the dark princess flirt with and bat her eyes at the three masses of testosterone in front of her.

However, he nearly yelped in fear when the third detail made itself known. Or, rather, Iago could finally see the source of the scent he had picked up. It seemed as though Tojo had materialized from nowhere, but there he was, face-to-face with Iago. His blue eyes were focused right on Iago's own, and they seemed to glow from more than just light refraction.

"Well, look what we got here." Tojo growled, his voice low but full of malice for the scrappy lion in front of him. Iago faltered for just a moment, before regaining his composure. "How about you take your bitch-ass and go fuck a jackal!" Iago belted out, and to which Tojo raised his eyebrow. "Such hostility, to someone that can hurt you badly for it." Tojo said as his claws unsheathed and he began to crouch into an attacking position. "You can't do shit to me. I am King Iago, the rightful ruler of the Goldlands! But you? Dad told me that you are just some jumped up border guard-" Tojo's words were calm and deliberate as he interrupted the wiry lion.

"Who is currently faced with a very hostile, ill-mannered, trespassing fool. Did your 'Daddy' inform you that, given what you are doing and how you are acting towards me, that you have just given me every right to kill you? If I were to attack, right now, could you beat me?" Tojo drew closer, and when he did Iago realized just how much larger and more than likely stronger Tojo truly was than he. In fact, at this moment, Tojo seemed more like his hated adversary than ever. _He and Icarus must know each other well._ Iago thought as Tojo continued.

"More importantly, could you beat me before the other four Guardians figured out what was happening and came to my aide?" Tojo didn't even need to ask that question. Iago, for all his anger and bluster, knew exactly how a fight with the Bravest Gaurdian would go. More than that, Iago was more worried about what would happen if he Blood's techniques did in fact allow him to kill Tojo right then and there.

A fight with the larger lion would not only be difficult, but noisy and raucous as well. Sure, it would get the attention of Lana, just as he wanted, but Iago also understood that it would also get the attention of Kiburi, Mtoto and, most alarmingly, Chumvi. More than any of them, it was Chumvi that Iago feared the most. Chumvi wanted any chance he could get to torture and murder him, and seeing in a fight with his 'lapdog' (As Iago referred to Tojo) would give him enough of an excuse to do so.

 _I'm not dying here. Not until I have the chance to ride Lana's ass, as nature intended._ Iago thought as he back away slowly, before turning tail and sprinting away as fast as he could. _This isn't over. Oh no… You'll pay for this, you simpering fuck-boy._

 **The Next Morning**

Mheetu stood sniffing Sarabi who was spread out on the floor of the den. "Sarabi… How could you be such a fool? You let your guard down, and now you're going to have that scrawny freak's cubs. If I tried to get Lana with that trick, she would never fall for it, and she'd have shit-fur and his subordinates torture me slowly until I begged for death." Mheetu berated.

And then, Sarabi stood up and looked around the den. Mheetu jumped back when he saw the look of absolute, unabating fury in her eyes. "Where. Is. He? I am going to rip his balls out and feed them to him!" Declared Sarabi in a tone that could kill the living and sentence the dead to the underworld.

"He's gone back to the Goldlands. And it looks like your going to have his cubs. He drugged and did to you everything he wants to do to Lana. I ran into Iago and he told me all about it. He's proud of it; he told me that he also used you as practice, and that your cubs would be the playmates of the cubs he's going to leave in Lana. The first batch of many, he said." Laughed Mheetu, but not because of what has happened to Sarabi. Not that the angry lioness in front of him could perceive that, however.

"Show some respect", yelled Sarabi falling over. "I do respect you however, I will openly admit that Iago is a lion that can get any tail he wants. He's eviler and more perverted that I will ever be, maybe I will take some plays out of his book", said Mheetu.

"When these cub or cubs come I will discard them, not kill them give them away", answered Sarabi." "You're going to do nothing of the sort. Haven't figured it out yet? Iago has given us a gift; the ultimate tool to dethrone Scar." Mheetu said, grinning more and more as he spoke. Sarabi simply raised her eyebrows, as Mheetu continued with his words.

'Under Scars rule, beloved former Queen Sarabi, mate of King Mufasa and Mother of Crown Prince Simba (both of whom are now deceased) was allowed to be drugged and violated by a foreign king while Scar and his Lion Guard turned a blind eye to a crime that was committed on their domain.' Do you understand now? We can turn everyone against Scar with this. The cubs can be used as a rallying point. We get support by campaigning to get _your_ cub on the throne and return power to Mufasa's dynasty. You have not lost anything, at all. Because of Iago's stupidity, you have in fact gained everything." Mheetu said, his plan forming quite well in his brain. Sarabi, for her part, thought for a moment before finally coming to the same conclusion as Mheetu.

"You are right. I don't remember what exactly Iago did to me anyway; I only know of results. So, in the end, I suppose he has done me a favor. That said, if I see him now, I am not going to smile at him, or thank him, or even say a word to him. Instead, I am going to rip his balls off and force feed them to him before I cut him up and let him bleed out slowly." Sarabi promised, as sweetly as if she had been promising a cub his favorite game as a reward for good behavior.


	27. Icarus And Scar

**High Noon, the Western Borders**

"This way, Scar." Lana said with almost cub-like excitement as she watched her step. As sure-footed as she was (on account of being a jungle lioness by birth), she knew this was exactly what could lead to an accidental misstep and a plunge into one of the inactive geysers that dotted the borderlands between the Pridelands, Backlands and the Kuatan Jungle. She hoped she wouldn't be late; she had not seen her father or cousins since the day they watched her cross the border.

Scar, for his part, was more focused on who these two lions were that Lana was so excited to see. Yes, one was her father and the other was her cousin, but then Lana told him their names. And it was Icarus' name that made Scar the most uncomfortable.

In any case, he wouldn't have to time to think too much about it. Because soon enough, Scar and Lana would cross over a hill and see the Jungle on the horizon. And that was when Lana spotted the two lions of the hour. Scar smiled a little as he saw Lana run at her top speed; he was truly happy for Lana.

"Daddy!" yelled Lana, slowing down only too late. Icarus and her laughed as they were now in a pile with the other male lion present, who did not so much as chuckle but was clearly amused with the antics of the father and daughter.

David looked up at a lion that was quite a bit smaller than Icarus. He looked on with great interest, due mostly to looking almost exactly the way Icarus described Saul. _Orangish-brown fur; jet-black mane; those green eyes, same as mine; is it coincidence or is it the One Above All toying with me?_

And then Icarus got up and looked shocked. "Taka?!" Icarus exclaimed, taking a defensive stance. David, upon seeing this, joined his uncle in preparing to confront this old enemy they were faced with, and in any other situation the sight of these two male lions baring their teeth could warn away most fighters. However, Scar merely raised his eyebrow; this was not the first time a lion larger than himself had bowed up at him. And he knew that this wouldn't be the last time, either. "I _was_ Taka, a long time ago. However, that lion died when his mother and family were stolen from him." Icarus seemed to falter for a bit, which caused David to take note and began to form questions in his mind. And then Scar continued.

"You see, after your brother Saul killed my mother, the full evil of Ahadi was unleashed. Despite the best efforts of my friends, the Pridelands became a much more difficult place to live for a time. Eventually, the Blonde Terror showed his face in the lands I protect, and he put me into a coma for months. When I woke up again, it was to the news that Ahadi and Mufasa had killed the rest of my family, so in turn I simply did to him what the Fiercest Guardian should do to rogues such as him, and hit him with the Roar. I ensured that his death was extremely painful." Said Scar with a smile. However, Icarus was fully aware of where exactly this was leading.

"If you wanted us dead for your mother's murder, David and I would be fighting an army of hyenas or the Lion Guard right now." Icarus tested.

"No. Saul might have been the one to sever my mother's jugular, but her death was Ahadi's doing. Without even knowing anything about your father, I could tell he was a good lion who wanted to exact justice upon that criminal for whatever misdeed he inflicted upon him. Uru and everyone else afterwards was just collateral damage in the lead-up to Ahadi punishment." Scar took a breath, before the remorseful tone returned.

"That said, my brothers killed your father for my mother's death. Mufasa, on the other hand, killed Saul for trespassing onto the Pridelands once again and threatening Sarabi, no doubt for her high-and-mighty attitude towards him. Though Mufasa did not know exactly who was the one to kill my mother, he nonetheless managed to avenge her death. What is more, he was killed in a stampede much later, along with my nephew. Even if I wanted to hold a grudge, all scores have been settled for me."

The lions sat around in a circle. "I would like to know how my daughter has been doing in your pride." Said Icarus.

"Your daughter is part of my inner circle, she is best friends with my queen and many other lions and lionesses in the pride. She is an amazing hunter, and a very smart advisor at that." Said Scar.

"Dad, stop it." Said an embarrassed Lana, pulling on Icarus ear like she was a cub. Icarus just laughed and nuzzled her, but David's emerald eyes were firmly locked on Scar.

"Young lion, why are you staring at me?" Asked Scar. "Well you look like me, and I find myself wanting to ask a really stupid question, so I have been keeping quiet." Said David.

"You and I are not related, but given your fur color and the features you possess, as well as your Pride of origin, you just might be related to my queen." Said Scar.

"Thank you for the answer, would it be possible for me to visit Chumvi?" David asked?

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you or Icarus in the Pridelands. We had an incident last night, and new faces will simply add to the unrest. Certain members of my pride kind of already blame Lana for this, anyway." Said Scar, his thoughts firmly on Mheetu and Sarabi's followers.

David wanted to roar at Scar; he just wanted to see his friend, but that didn't mean he didn't catch that Scar just tried to blame Lana for this incident.

"I will have Chumvi meet you at are border, I will divert the Lion Guard to that location; they will be very much surprised. Onoki, come here!" A vulture lands right in front of Scar, and he gives him a message. "Now, just follow him" Said Scar.

"It's ok. you can go, I am fine." Icarus reassured the beige-tan lion. With that, David was on his way.

"I came to see my daughter and to speak to you about the shaman Rafiki. We need him to answer a few questions about his student Korofi. You see he is working with the King of the Goldlands and-" Scar interjects.

"Lana has already told me your life story and everything about your home and what happened in the Goldlands." Said Scar, baring his teeth.

"This confirms what I knew all along. That mad mandrill lost even more of his mind and wouldn't give me a straight answer, and Mufasa's pet bird kept giving me almost useless information. Key word being 'almost'." Said Scar with a chuckle, to which Icarus raised his eyebrow. Scar continued.

"You see, in his inane ramblings, he implicated Mufasa's queen, as well as two other males in my pride, as being complicit in Iago's machinations. Although I could get no more out of that stubborn bird, I didn't need to, because one of the two males then confessed to everything. All involved have been punished appropriately, but if what Tojo said was true, then Iago is still scheming and an active threat to all of us." Scar said, and Icarus seemed to ponder this information.

"Lana, if you would…" Icarus led, and Lana obliged. This would be a talk between kings, and as such she could exit the conversation for the time being. Lana did just that.

An hour later she heard her fathers special call for her and came running.

"So you have a lot to answer for you old ape. Now I know what you truly are." Yelled Scar in his mind.

"Lana, I will be on that hillside, you need to talk with your father in private. " Said Scar, walking away. And Lana knew exactly what she would say.

"Dad could you allow Sina to visit the jungle? She's one of my best friends, and she misses her home and wants to see it. Just like her brother, her heart changed for the better. Please, you have talk to mom about it. She has lost all of her blood family and just wants to lay her paws on the tree that she loves once again." Lana pleaded.

"I would. I really would. But, however, it isn't just your mother who bears a grudge against her for her past actions. Many, many others, besides your mother and our Pride, want her dead. So I cant really do that in good conscience, my princess." Icarus admitted.

"I know this. All of it; she told me everything about herself. How she had abused others and was a danger to any and everyone around her that wasn't her father. That she had others killed or beaten for the pettiest of reasons, and that was when she didn't just do so for the amusement of seeing others squeal in her grasp. She told me that, in the end, Saul was the one who saved her soul." Lana said.

Icarus gave Lana a strange look. "What are you talking about?" Said the darker king. How can she not hate me or Saul?" Said Icarus.

"He died trying to talk to her, she told me that, at that moment, the ability to understand someone's pain was awakened inside her and she mourned Saul. She told me that she had a relationship just like ours with her own father. She has chosen to remember the good times with her father, however she has tossed his teachings into the dung pile." Said Lana. Icarus ran his clawed paw through his jet-black mane, combing the bangs out of his face and revealing the widow's peak he possessed under there. The last time Lana saw that trait was when she was small enough to play with and sleep in her father's mane, but she was more concerned with sign of conflict within her father's body language.

"This leaves me confused, I have always considered her to be an active threat. That she could very well be working with Iago to destroy our home. Even if she isn't, I just don't see her forgiving me and the Pride so easily for endangering her life and forcing her out of the line for the crown." Icarus said, but after a few moments, he spoke again.

"But, for you, I will try to convince them of Sina's redemption."


	28. It Starts With The Little Things

**Just After Icarus and David's visit**

Lana parted ways with Scar and headed to the watering hole; she was looking for Sina. She spotted her friend and wanted to laugh. She was on Kumari's back; her mate had carried her all the away to the watering hole. "I told you it would not be a issue now take back what you said." Yawned Kumari. "Not going to happen." Laughs Sina. Kumari jumped right into the watering hole with Sina on his back. Lana just watched the happy couple play around in the water. Sina and Kumari kissed each other as they floated side by side. Not caring who was watching they continued to play and enjoy themselves.

"Hey Lana." Called out Sina, who spotted her as she was about to leave. "It turns out Kumari here can swim after all." She giggled, but stopped when she noticed Lana's failure to hide her sadness. "Lana are you ok?" Asked Sina. "I am just feeling a little down because my father and David just left a few minutes ago. They talked to me about… well, about what I told you guys happened." Lana said solemnly. Kumari growled, thinking about it and sharing in the dark princess' feelings. "You have every right to be whom you choose to be. It's not your fault some lions can't handle that." Kumari said, and Lana noticed that it was almost exactly what Icarus and Scar had told her.

"Today, Zira is cub-siting for us. So why don't we three go out for some fun to take your mind off of it?" Sina suggested, and as Lana was about to answer, Kumari just gave Sina a kiss and made for the shore.

"I don't want to interrupt your date. You two need time alone with each other and I am sure the sadness will pass. I talked with my father and he was really surprised that you held no hate for him in your heart. He is going to see if the pride and the community will allow you to visit. He told me that besides my mom and the lionesses, the angriest at you are the tigers and the bears. My father and Scar plan to have meetings in person, because the other thing they wish to talk about is too important to be delivered by birds. My father plans to bring my mother and would like you and Kumari to come to the meeting as well. He is going to send a message to Scar in three weeks' time." Said Lana.

Sina jumped out of the water and tackled Lana, the lionesses rolled on the ground like cubs. "Thank you, Lana. You're the best you know that." Sina said over spurts of laughter. "Thank you for making my mate more cub like." Kumari said. Lana laughed when Sina pulled Kumari's tail and took off running, she watched as he chased after his mate.

Lana ran right into Tama and Kula, who where having a not so friendly chat. "It's his job to watch the Pridelands, you just think everyone is a pervert Kula." Tama dismissed. "I saw him his eyes where glowing in the distance he was watching us do our morning exercises. And I don't even want to know what he was thinking when he was watching Lana and Nala fighting. Ewwww, he is such a creep!" Yelled Kula.

"What's going on?" Asked Lana, looking at the lioness most similar to her in appearance. "Thambo's been watching us lionesses get ready for the morning. I am going to tell Scar and Zira about this!" Yelled Kula. "He was even watching when Nala picked that fight with you over that scrap of meat." Lana raised her eyebrow at that; she felt eyes on her, that much was certain. Now she knew why.

Unknown to them, Thambo was in fact watching them right now, thinking about what to say. He really had been looking out for their wellbeing, like Scar asked. In case someone planned to attack them in the morning he was on alert these passed five days. Especially after what happened to Sarabi and then what Tojo disclosed to Scar about Iago skulking around.

Thambo now stood before them and Kula lunged right at him. Being the Keenest of Sight, he could practically predict her actions and sidestepped her in time. "Wait, NO! It's not what you think!" Said Thambo, jumping away as Kula attacked again. "Scar's orders was that I keep a close eye on you three, as well as the other young lionesses, in light of the recent assault on Sarabi. With the sightings of Iago, as well as other rogues who potentially could align themselves with him or even just attack for no other reason than they could, I wouldn't be doing my job as the Keenest of Sight if I didn't watch you in the morning." Thambo explained.

Tama watched as Kula's ears pinned back the lioness had a look of shame on her face. "I am sorry for snapping at you." Said Kula, giving Thambo a friendly nuzzle. "I accept your apology, and I give my own, I should have told you all before." Thambo said, and before he could walk off, Lana spoke up. "But you didn't, and I know exactly why." She said, in the most seductive voice she could muster. Not that she needed to try too hard, but Kula and Tama's giggles at Thambo's embarrassment as Lana rubbed against him. "You enjoyed that part of the job, didn't you?" Lana giggled, and Thambo bolted, not wanting to be in the company of females lest he embarrass himself further.

"So, do you two want to go hunting?" Tama finally was able to say once the laughter died down. Kula, hearing that, chimed in. "Ooh, I know. I followed Nala to this great hunting spot. I thinks she's been keeping it a secret and that's where she got those antelopes she presented to Scar to show that she should be a lead huntress." Kula divulged. "Um, I don't think we should bother with Nala. She already hates us, after all." Answered Lana. However, in the end, the three lionesses when hunting, and they followed Kula without question.

 **Sunset, near the newly founded Backlands**

Iago hid himself well to enjoy the show. He was watching as Lana and Nala were at an impasse. Although Iago witnessed Lana and her two hunting partners bring down the wildebeest, he found quite a bit of glee in seeing her be challenged for it. Partly because he believed that she was not worthy of anything more than being his subservient concubine, but mostly because he was rather enjoying the sight of these two beauties arguing over some prey. _Nothing like seeing two hotties, hard at work, trying to serve the males of their pride as they should. They both should be bringing that kill to me, though._ Iago thought, but would not dare voice aloud. Especially given that Mheetu was one of the lions standing with Nala and could possibly hear him if he did.

"You had no right to do that, and you know it!" Nala voiced, her voice becoming shrill as she did. Lana silently swore she sounded more like a cub than the young adult she was. Tama, on the other hand, was not so silent. "Yeah? Well, we made the kill, so you can take your complaint and shove it up your-" Mheetu's roar interrupts Tama's sentence, having now seen his chance to get closer to Lana. "These hunting grounds belong to Sarabi, anyway. Any kill made here belongs to her and her Pride, so the way I see we have two options…" Mheetu said, standing his full height and allowing his size to be displayed clearly. Kula and Tama both crinkled their noses at this, while Lana simply narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps we'll let you walk away with some of the meat today. Perhaps I'm feeling generous today, especially given that I'm now in a better, having laid eyes on you again." Mheetu attempted to stroke Lana's face, earning a growl from the princess of the Jungle. "With that in mind, I say we trade. Lana, you and I spend some quality time in the meadows, and in return you and your huntresses get to keep half of this kill." Mheetu actually thought this 'concession' was fair, and for what it was worth it certainly impressed Iago, though no one present would know it.

 _Now that's what I call negotiation._ Iago thought, inspiration for his next scheme forming in his mind at hearing Mheetu saying what he was saying. Lana, Kula and Tam were less than impressed, however. "You disgusting pervert!" Kula accused, though Mheetu did not falter.

"Pervert? I have merely asked Lana to spend two days with me. Besides, you _do_ know you three have trespassed onto another lion's territory, don't you? If any of you remember, Scar gave me the ok to claim this place as my own, as long as I don't bother him. He also did it for my mother as well. You have come into my home and killed my food, I am allowing Sarabi's followers to hunt here not you two." Said Mheetu in a cold tone.

"Scar said I could do whatever I want to trespassers." Mheetu got bigger then before and even Nala had a little fear in her when she saw the wicked smile on Mheetu's face. "So, Lana and Kula you can leave with out anything or Lana could spend two days with me. If you try to take the meat I will use force to stop you. Scar has forbidden the Lion Guard from coming here." Mheetu said, perhaps knowing full well exactly how likely it was that at least Chumvi and Thambo would gladly ignore these parameters if it involved defending Lana.

"Kula, Tama, take the whole kill back to Pride-Rock." Lana said, hollowly.

 **Time Skip**

Lana and Mheetu were alone, or so they believed as Iago watched the cream-colored male's victory, this new tactic firmly embedded into his mind.

"This way, Lana." Mheetu cooed as he brushed against her side. The lions walked on in silence. "What happened to you?" Asked Lana, concern in her voice. "Oh Lana. I simply grew up and discovered what I wanted, and you are one of the things I most want Lana." Mheetu answered. "You where a good lion, if a jerk sometimes. And you loved to make assumptions based on appearances. However, this is a new low for you. This is something I expect from… Well, from Iago." Lana said, the disgust flooding into her tone at the mention of the King of the Goldlands.

" You did make me like this, so I don't know why you are so surprised. I liked you, yet you only ever gave me the time of day when you needed help or when it was convenient for you. I believed myself to be close to you. But, the whole time, you simply used me. I found myself loving you, what did you do? Absolutely nothing; you left me out in the cold." Answered Mheetu.

"I might have felt bad, if that were truly what I did to you. However, I made it clear to quite a few of you lions that I was only interested in Sefu, and after him, that I was only truly interested in Chumvi and Mtoto. Those two are the only ones since Sefu I have shown any true interest in. I will admit to your point, however. Maybe I am a flirt; maybe I have used my looks to my advantage to ensure my place in a Pride." Lana said, and Mheetu seized his opportunity to further berate Lana.

"And you still are, right at this very moment. You have not changed from when you were a cub, Lana. Only now, you actually have beauty to flaunt, and that beauty is driving us males crazy. You are fully aware of it, too. You know that all you'd have to do is bat your eyes at a male, and he'd kill his entire family and pride just for a chance to see you again. If you wanted, you could ask the Lion Guard to kill me, and my Pride and they'd do so. You could probably have them turn on Scar with just your words alone. With your beauty alone, you have more power then you could ever want. When I look at you, I am drawn to your eyes they hold so much passion and fire I want to drown in them. This… What I am doing now… was the only way I could talk to you, to tell you how I feel. You would never give me the time of day, because I must be garbage in your eyes Lana." Mheetu said, happy that at least his inner feelings and the truth of his situation was in fact getting to Lana.

Lana was not looking where she was going she was so shocked at Mheetu's revelation. She tripped and fell into a bush full of vines, she was stuck. Mheetu looked on in shock; Lana was trapped, and he had the perfect opportunity.

"Ha! Fuck that bitch in her ass, and show her why us males rule the world" Laughed Iago to himself, hoping his words were audible only to himself. Mheetu slowly walked behind Lana. "What are you doing?! You wouldn't dare!" Lana was panicking; she could feel Mheetu's muzzle touch her side. The more she fought, the more she was tangled in the natural wire cables that masqueraded as vines.

"This is a dream come true, you're stuck Lana and I can do whatever I want with you. Oh, how I could take my fury out on you for leading me on, and turn it all into a pleasurable payoff." Mheetu placed his clawed paw on her rear, grabbing a handful as he did. "I could mount you and run away afterwards, never to show my face again. Specifically because your friends would kill me, Scar's law be damned. It'll be worth it, for I have dreamed of this moment Lana. I lust for your body and now I can have it." Mheetu swooned.

Lana shrieked, believing the worst as she felt Mheetu's other paw also grab a handful, however she then noticed that the next thing that happened wasn't the unthinkable.

In fact, the male was ripping the vines that entangled her body. She said nothing and did not move as Mheetu freed her. She was free in a few moments, and when she turned around, she saw Mheetu. He hesitated for a moment, before averting his eyes and wordlessly running into the forest.

 _Maybe he truly has more of a point than I wan to believe. He's not the only one; I've done so much to so many already, merely by growing into an adult and continuing to exist. I… Did this. Me. I've turned him into… another one._ Lana thought as tears filled her eyes.

Lana had finally entered the Pridelands, only to hear Mheetu's roar of sadness and anger. He hated himself for this, but Lana also knew that this was not over. Far from it, as this was only the beginning of Mheetu's madness.

"Why do I destroy every male around me?" Lana cried silently to herself, not realizing that two members of the Lion Guard were within earshot. The darkness of nightfall, and Lana's blurred vision from her tears, made her unable to perceive their presence from the brush.


	29. Not So Different, Yet Not So Similar

"It was not what she expected, why was she here, was this a trap", thought Lana. "Hello Lana", said Nala again, jarring her right back into the real world. "I am here to talk with you and you are going to listen to what I have to say; hold whatever comment you have until it is over." Nala said with authority, and for a moment Lana felt a twinge of anger. _You think you can command me!? If I wanted to, I could get the Lion Guard and some of Scar's hyenas to eat you and your brother right now!_ And then Lana closed her eyes, as though they betrayed her innermost thoughts.

 _Did I… Did I just think that?!_ Lana thought as she took a deep breath to reroute her thoughts.

"Ok this is very civilized of you. No screaming or snarling; so I won't do the same to you this time." Lana said, perhaps sounding more like a cub than a young adult at this moment. Nala heard this; however she did not care. It was time for the truth.

"Look, I don't hate you Lana. In fact, maybe in another life we could have been friends. But I just don't trust you. Rather I _can't_ trust you. I want you gone before you hurt those I care about." Lana narrowed her purple eyes, but remembered that she agreed to hold all of her comments and remarks until the end. "Before you came fully into our lives, I was friends with all of the other cubs, even Tama, Tojo and Chumvi. There was a reason we were referred to as 'The Friendly Five'." Lana froze; for she had heard that term being used amongst the older lionesses. "That's right. That was just how close our friendship truly was. After… my first love, they were my closest friends. However, then we grew up, and that's when you came back fully. The day you showed your new, beautiful face around here again, was the day I saw myself in you." Answered Nala, taking the darker lioness by surprise.

"Yes, we are both beautiful, nearly invaluable additions to any Pride. For that exact reason, we are both the greatest danger to any Pride we are a part of, for any male that sees us will be taken by our beauty and will do almost anything to be with us. I know this to be the truth, and I fear that power. But you… You choose to abuse this power and flaunt it readily. I had a true love once. His fur was golden, and he had those ruby red eyes. He made me feel alive; he had a heart of gold and as a cub I tried to hide the fact that I loved him. However, the day he died, I was forced to realize that I was now alone in this world." Lana couldn't argue that feeling, for she felt that exact way when Sefu was ripped away from this world. Nala continued.

"Soon after, Chumvi and Tojo had fallen to Scar's side, with Kula and Tama soon to follow. I grew up and, in hopes of regaining what we once had, I had set my eyes on the kind, caring and lovable Tojo. I had tried to make him Simba's replacement, as he became my closest friend. Someone I bared my soul too, for he's the keeper of my secrets. However, as days past I realized that I would never love someone like I did Simba. I was using Tojo to feel good; no matter what I told myself, he would never be Simba. And it made me realize just how selfish I could be if I let myself." Nala said, taking a breath to calm herself.

"Me and you, we are the same. We mourn our lost loves (our one true loves), and try to hide the fact that we can never fully love anyone like I did Simba, and like you did Sefu. I knew that you would destroy the hearts of my friends, because your love, just as mine was, is a facade. I tried to warn them, and they excommunicated me for it. And now, they can't even see that this is exactly what is coming to pass. Tell me, do you believe I have said anything wrong?" Asked Nala. Lana sneered, stifling a growl of contempt.

"You just showed exactly how _little_ you truly know about me. Yes, we both lost our true loves to senseless slaughter. But that is the extent of our similarities. Despite that brilliant speech, you and I both know that you're just angry that your group replaced you and was able to move on from your wrongdoings." Growled Lana. Nala, however, was unmoved.

"My brother… Mheetu was a good lion, he was trained to lead the Lion Guard because the former queen trusted my mother to teach him well. But now? That promising young lion is dead. You killed him Lana. He was forced to go against his own moral code and it destroyed his mind. He was crying like a cub when I found him, the only thing I could do was console him, repeating all night long that he is not an evil lion. He thinks of himself as garbage; that he should be dead. Yet you still deny your involvement in this." Nala accused, which earned a roar from Lana.

"He is a self-serving pervert!" Lana said through her roar. However, Nala did nothing but simply recite a past memory. "' **Hey, sis I met this beautiful lioness today. She was very different, and I like her. I just don't know what to do. She's very nice to me and gave me a nuzzle and I think her eyes are pretty and I told her so and she giggled. She said her name was Lana, and that we had met before as cubs. I need to get stronger! One day me and her are going to meet again and I can't wait to tell her how I feel.'** Those were Mheetu's words. He truly loved you, even with the knowledge of how you looked and acted as a cub." Said Nala, and now it was Lana's turn to be unmoved.

"It's not my fault that he fell that hard for me, even after I made it clear he didn't stand a chance." Lana coldly explained, earning a growl from Nala. "So arrogant. That is why I don't like you. You don't care that you damaged my brother. And now you're going to do the same thing to Mtoto and Chumvi. You saw what Chumvi's roar did in the Outlands. When you leave him because you can't truly love him, because you will always love Sefu… Chumvi could end all life in the Pridelands with his rage. You still refuse to care about the consequences, so this is goodbye for now" Nala concluded.

Oh, how she thought this would be the way this night would end. And oh how she would be wrong, because she was now face-to-face with a golden-furred lioness about her age. Even Lana was surprised at first, for she swore Nala was simply looking into a mirror before realizing that this lioness did in fact have some subtle differences. First, she noticed that this lioness was thinner and built for speed as opposed to her and Nala, and the fur on her tail was blood red as opposed to the light brown fur on Nala's tail. Lana smiled, a genuine and heartfelt smile, when she noticed that Nala's teal eyes differed from the icy blue eyes of what she could now confirm as her former best friend.

"Jezebel?" Lana said, and the nod of confirmation made her squeal in delight as she ran to embrace her. Once she did, Lana took another look at her childhood best friend.

"Jezebel?" Lana repeated, this time with much more concern in her voice.


	30. Goldlander Refugees

**The Southern Borders**

 _No! No-no-no-no-no NO! This can't be! This SHOULDN'T be! How did Penda and her beta bitches fail!? Or… Was it Othello? Did HE let her go?!_

Iago's thoughts replayed over and over in his mind as he bolted over the borders and back into his kingdom. He could not believe Jezebel had made it out alive, let alone in one piece and in near perfect shape. And if Jezebel was alive and unscathed, then there could only be one real explanation for it. One that Iago fumed about as he ran back into his territory, with one agenda in mind.

 _Othello will pay for stabbing his king in the back. I will ensure it!_

 **Near the Backlands**

"Jezebel?" Lana said, with a bit of concern as Jezebel stared Nala down with venom in her eyes.

" I don't blame you for being taken aback, Lana. I have changed a lot these past few months. I have seen and done things and have a new skillset, along with a new understanding on life." Stated Jezebel, baring her teeth at Nala.

"Why have you been watching me these four days? You have been following me around; why? What have you been planning? I should be happy to see you and I am, but I can't get the feeling that you're not the same lioness I knew as a cub anymore… You're not working for Othello and Iago, this much I know." Lana led, and Jezebel followed.

"I left the Goldlands a week ago, and ended up here. I saw you hunting and mingling with the ruling Pride. I wanted to talk to you, but did not know what I would say to you. I followed you around trying to think of what to say and I wanted to know that you are still you." Said Jezebel. She relaxed, and Lana noticed the change.

"That's the Jezebel I remember." Said Lana, trying to nuzzle Jezebel, who pulled back. "That said, I myself have changed a lot. I was made to grow up, and forced to leave my cubhood behind me, lest I and my remaining family be destroyed by the evils of my eldest brother. I have been a leader and a queen in all but name. I have held the lives of others in my paws and I alone, through my actions and words to the tyrant, decided who lived or died. I failed to protect the ones that I said I would help. I have seen the monster itself, and when I did all hope left my heart. I wanted to die because everything was worthless in the end. Yet those deaths I saw spurred me to live." Jezebel said, and both Nala and Lana knew exactly why she was saying this.

Lana had a lump in her throat, but the words still came out in spite of perhaps knowing the answer. "Khari… Where is Khari? Is she alive?" Lana asked in a whisper. Jezebel narrowed her eyes. "No, her and the heads of Mato's family are on display above Iago's throne. Worse… he uses Akato's skull as a urinal, simply because he knew I had liked him. Your hope was misplaced; none of the other lions escaped the massacre that took place that day. If you're going to ask about Othello he is in a relationship with a lioness who enjoys killing cubs and the elderly. Iago is just as depraved as ever, he now has the power to take the free will of anyone he chooses, turning them into his slaves and playthings" Jezebel said through angry tears.

"Cobarte is dead, the lion guard killed him for trespassing" Lana attempted, and promptly realized why that was not a good move. "It does absolutely nothing for the wild dogs. Cobarte fathered puppies with any female he could trap. And the puppies born get to live based on the rank of their mother. Cobarte routinely killed his own pups and those of others that he saw as weak. His heir apparent will become Alpha, and no matter who takes over, they will follow in Cobarte's paw steps." Growled Jezebel.

"The nightmare those puppies are faced to endure; Korofi experiments on them. Sometimes they die, or I have to end their suffering. Try to imagine being alive with your organs on the outside, missing paws or even eye balls. He fused 4 puppies together to create a monster. Iago kept it as an oddity, for he hoped to use it as a weapon against your birth pride. However the creature died, it was just that unstable. Korofi even eats some of the pups and no one cares. Korofi is living it up; he has so many test subjects and Iago is his perfect master. They are both pure evil!" Jezebel's voice rose as she said this. And then she turned to face Nala again.

"Korofi and Iago brought my father back to life for just twelve hours. Blood walked among the living once again, and all it took was the blood of a rogue family that the pride captured; you know nothing about evil." Jezebel said to Nala, and then turned her ire towards Lana. " And you; you're still the same old Lana. And a liar; Chumvi didn't kill that dog for trespassing or for the myriad of crimes he committed. You know that Chumvi killed him because he dared to hurt your feelings." Jezebel accused, to Lana's dismay.

"It's not like I asked him to! He just did it. I never wanted anyone to kill or get killed for me. I am not that kind of lioness. You have to believe me! I am not toying with them. I told him never to kill anyone in my name again or I will leave the Pridelands. Look, I made a mistake with Sefu. I loved him, but I thought I had all the time in the world. I did not want to be stuck in a den with cubs; I wanted to see the world and put off opening up to him. If I could, I would go back in time and run away with him to the ocean" Lana said, finally breaking down. And Jezebel's heart softened.

She embraced Lana and nuzzled her. "I am sorry for being so hard on you when we began this conversation. I know your not evil, and you should not think poorly of yourself. I wanted to be your sister and if it's not too late we can start now." Said Jezebel.

"I would love that; do you know anything about Mangus.? How is he doing?" Lana asked, against her better judgment. "He had a mate and she was carrying his pups. When Iago found this out, Magnus sent her away, to the Kuatan Jungle. I told her that your father would take her in. However, Iago had Othello hunt her down. Her body was left for the scavengers, and the unborn pups are kept in a seal of magic in Iago's den. A reminder to Magnus of what he stands to lose if he ever thinks of rebellion again." Jezebel said. Lana looked away, unable to deal with that information.

"Othello…" Lana said, fully understanding just how far Othello did indeed fall. "I won't be joining this pride right away, I want to have a look around." Jezebel disclosed. However the two friends decided to stay and talk with each other until the sun started to rise; they never saw Nala exit the conversation and start on the path back to Pride Rock.

 **Near Pride Rock, Sunrise**

A lion with a dark mane watched as Chumvi, Tojo and Kiburi exit the den. And, to his delighted surprise, he could also observe Nala making her way back to the den as well, and appreciated how well she had grown. He was closer to her than she was to the Lion Guard, and anyway not one of them had so much as noticed him or her. If he made his move, right here and now…


	31. Old Friends, Old Grudges

**Sunrise, near Pride Rock**

Nala had decided against going to see the members of the Pride. She knew exactly what was waiting for her if she did; she had no interest in hearing those lovesick males defend Lana as blindly as they would.

"Lana… your so pigheaded that you can't even see what you will do, to all of us! When Chumvi figures out that you're playing with his heart… Ugh, I should have gone to Scar instead! I don't want to see the Pridelands wiped off the face of the earth. Especially if it's all because Lana can't admit that she will never love anyone but Sefu."

As she made her way into the Backlands, Nala's mind drifted back to a talk she had with Tojo two days ago.

 **Flashback**

The golden lion lied beside her and, seeing his chance, rubbed his head on her neck and made a low purring sound. "You're such a flirt." Nala cooed, reciprocating the affection. "How are you these days? I know last time we talked it descended into a screaming match." _A one-sided screaming match, rather._ Tojo mentally added, but did not voice in spite of Nala knowing exactly how things actually ended. "We don't have to talk about what was said. Just know I don't hate you. You told me the truth and that was a truly brave thing to do." Tojo said. Nala paused for a moment, before speaking.

"I don't know what I want in life. But I do know that I will never truly love anyone like I did Simba. I can work on becoming the best hunter or a leader in the community. However, you're the only one of the Friendly Five that does not look at me as trash. Everyone may think that I hate Lana, and to an extent that could very well be true. But it's deeper than that. I am afraid, Tojo. I fear for all of us. _When_ she crushes Chumvi, he will lose his mind. What will happen if he uses the roar on us? That's my fear Tojo; Lana will never love anyone but Sefu, and that includes Chumvi." She admitted, to which Tojo's blue eyes hardened.

"Shows how much you truly know about Chumvi." Tojo said, putting a stop to Nala's thoughts. "Do you think Chumvi is dumb? That he is so foolish as to not see what is right in front of him?" Tojo queried, and Nala's lack of answer said it all as he continued. "I am Chumvi's second in command; I understand that there was a reason he was chosen to be the Leader of the Lion Guard and to be heir-apparent, should Scar and Zira not sire any cubs. He has seen through Lana already, as have the rest of us in the Lion Guard. We don't hold it against her; she has cope with her loss in some way, much in the same way you cope with yours." Nala's look of surprise made Tojo chuckle.

"Look, I know we all said that we hate you Nala. I know I didn't react well to your words quite a number of times. But I also know you don't hate our friends and they don't hate you. The rift between us might be immense, but our friendship is still salvageable. Chumvi, Kula and Tama are simply angry that you didn't allow Lana to integrate into our circle without you leaving it, that's all." Tojo's understanding tone made it clear that he forgave her transgressions, but there was something she wondered about.

"My brother is slowly losing his mind. Others call him a pervert and horrible names because he is fixated on Lana. Lana flirted with all the males when they where cubs but then, she made it known in her preteen years that she wanted to be with Sefu." Tojo simply raised his eyebrow, yet his message was loud and clear.

"Yes, I know. Lana simply did what all of us lionesses would do in her position, and that's lead you males on. But Mheetu is lost, Tojo. I don't know if I can help him, despite how much I'm trying. He thinks of himself as garbage. One day he is going to lose control and do something horrible." Nala answered. Tojo simply closed his eyes before speaking again.

"Nala, your brother is not right in the head. He obsesses over the fact that he is not the leader of the Lion Guard and he watches Lana like a hawk. Nala, Mheetu has changed, and maybe Lana is the cause of that. But, that doesn't excuse how selfish he has become and the sense of entitlement he has developed. We used to talk, but all he ever does now is drone on and on about how much he hates Chumvi and the 'abuses of power' that he seems to only ever commit in his presence. And when he's not doing that, he's talking about how much he'd love to mount Lana. Or, when he's not focused on Lana, he's talking about what he wants to do to Kula." Nala crinkled her nose at that, wishing to the Spirits that she could dispute what Tojo just said, but she couldn't. Tojo also crinkled his nose at that last part, but he continued his thought. "See, it's also not helping that he keeps watching the lionesses, especially those two, like a pervert." Tojo stated, and at this moment, he notices a change come over Nala as she spoke.

"Tojo, I watch you males get ready in the morning, your sparring matches and even when you sleep. We females gossip about and ogle you males almost as often as Mheetu would ogle Lana or Kula. We'd talk all about who would be the most fertile male and who'd please us the most. This month's lion of interest is Thambo. All the ladies are talking about him. Lana likes to watch you guys work out and so do I. We also score you males from 1 to 10, with all but Scar ranking at least an 8." Nala said. Tojo simply raised his eyebrows.

 **Flashback Abruptly Ends**

Nala's trip down memory lane ended when she caught a scent, and then a sight. Three wild dogs surrounded her. "What do you dogs want?" Asked Nala in her normal tone. "Well this is strange. Normally, you lions treat us with less favor than you do hyenas. I'm guessing you share more than just Jezebel's looks." Queried the largest dog present, whom Nala remembered to be Magnus.

"Magnus. Of I have no fight with him. He wants to help Sarabi and free the Pridelands from Scar's hold. However, I can't let what he's done to her stand. He _will_ have to answer for what he's done." Nala growled in warning.

"I see. You must be Nala, then. We could use your help. As you know, Scar's Pride has someone that Iago wants. If we can bring her to him, we will be greatly rewarded. Please, there is much more at stake than just our lives. I do not wish to bring any more trouble to either of your kingdoms. I only want Lana to surrender to Iago, if only to stop his madness." Magnus pleaded, and for a moment Nala almost felt sorry for his predicament. The key word was 'almost', however, as she bared her teeth.

"Even if I believed a word you were telling me, Iago's madness would not be abated just because we handed Lana over to you. In fact, it will simply encourage that beast to commit even more atrocities. But, I know one way to send a message to him..." Nala calmly said. Suddenly, she lunged at Magnus, aiming to snap the dog's neck. How unfortunate that, unlike Cobarte, Magnus was quite a bit smaller than a lioness would be. As such, his greater speed allowed him to sidestep her attack. Which meant that Nala, overreached and exposed, could only watch as about a dozen more dogs came out of the brush and began to close in on her. She just roared, and when she did the fight was underway.

Magnus suspected that roar was a cry for help more than an intimidating display, because the intimidating display appeared just as the dogs were on the verge of finally overwhelming Nala. For five minutes, she had fought furiously and was certainly no damsel in distress. Unfortunately, this meant she was instead a warrior who had chosen her fights poorly on this morning. After those five minutes of vicious swipes landing on those not smart enough to dodge or divert her attacks, she began to realize that she was not doing nearly enough damage to her opponents to make a difference. What was more, her stamina was halved, and dropping fast.

However, she herself didn't notice her good fortune, in the form of her new ally, until Magnus himself called it out.

" _ **MALKA?!**_ " Magnus barked out, his surprise and fear plastered all into his voice.

Nala, and indeed all 20 of her attackers, stopped cold to look at what Magnus was looking at. And what they all beheld was a muscular yellow-orange lion, whose fur complemented his brown eyes and dark brown mane. The tufts of brown fur on his ears and chin simply confirmed that this lion was indeed who Magnus said he was.

"Still Iago's whipping boy, I see." Malka taunted once he had the full attention of the canines, and what a way to start things. "You know it's not that simple, Malka." Magnus said, his voice hollow as he was once again being taunted and insulted by another lion.

However, his anger then returned. "But, I do know what will be." Magnus seethed, and then raised his paw. "Everyone, kill him!" And by 'everyone' he meant, the other 10 dogs that still lied in wait, who now made their appearances. Malka thought he had caught the scent of more than just the canines seen, but here he had proof of his suspicions.

Now with 31 dogs, Magnus included, upon them, Malka and Nala had no choice but to fight them on their own. Or, rather, Malka had no choice but to fight them on his own, for at this point Nala was simply struggling against her opponents. Malka's male strength was certainly a force to be reckoned with as he put it to good use against the canines surrounding him, but though he scouted his attacks well, these dogs were absolutely _NOT_ the untrained, uncoordinated rabble that Cobarte's pack were.

As Malka realized that Magnus had regrouped his forces and changed tactics wordlessly and with quick signals, he and Nala were reacting to these new battle plans as opposed to intercepting them. Magnus and his 30 dogs all picked their spots, staying just out of Malka and Nala's reach. Malka wanted to tell Nala what they were doing, but unfortunately he had his paws and teeth full with his own assailants. Though the dogs' bites and slashes were not doing any meaningful damage to the adult male, it was the lioness that Malka had to worry about. For she was the one being overwhelmed and then assaulted by the canines she was beset with. Although Malka wanted to help, he found that he himself was only holding his own, and now more than ever did he understand just how different that was to having the upper hand.

However, on this day the Circle of Life dictated that Nala would live and Malka would not have to watch another lioness die. And the ones who were going to do the Spirits' bidding made their presence known with a roar. And, realizing this roar did not come from Malka, Magnus stopped his attack, as did the rest of the wild dogs and the two defending felids. It was Tojo and Upesi who had roared, but it was the lion that the Bravest and Fastest flanked who sent chills down the canines' spines. Magnus, though he stared right into those green eyes with all of his courage, felt his legs turn to ice as Chumvi stared back at him.

Chumvi, though he did not make a sound, allowed his glare and vicious presence to do the talking for him. And then he met Magnus' eyes, and though the tawny coat was a far cry from Cobarte's dark red and Magnus was vastly smaller than that goliath of a dog, the mere fact that Magnus was present that day when he ended Cobarte's life was all he could remember. All he could remember about Lana's former friend was the fact that he had betrayed her, and as soon as the thought entered his mind, there was but one thing for him to do.

It was only five seconds of silence, before the storm ensued.


	32. If You Choose To Be My Enemy,

Chumvi unleashed the Roar. Just as soon as that happened, Magnus and his dogs fanned out in retreat. However, to Magnus' horror, about ten of them were unable to get completely out of the way. Ten of the younger, slower dogs were sent flying at an alarming speed given their masses. Tojo, Upesi and the others watched as those unlucky dogs where blasted into the trees. Chumvi had closed his eyes, so he could not see what Nala was talking about.

" **Malka!"** Yelled Nala. Unbeknownst to the Fiercest of the Guard, Malka had been caught in Chumvi's roar. The lion attempted to ground himself with his claws, but it just didn't matter as he was lifted off his paws and flung into the woods as though he were never standing on the ground in first place. Chumvi opened his eyes, signaling the end of the Roar, and what he was greeted with was the panicked faces of the wild dogs that managed to avoid the destruction. But it was Magnus that Chumvi most cared about, for he was the one to speak.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Magnus barked as he turned to run, hoping Chumvi would choose to chase him as opposed to attacking any of his packmembers. It was cold comfort to see his plan working.

Meanwhile, Tojo had made it to Nala, while Upesi went after the scattering, retreating canines. And as he did, he could see exactly what the results of the dogs being rocketed into the trees were. Of the ten dogs that had been unfortunate enough to be hit, only three remained alive. However, Upesi knew they did not have long, for two of them were ripped in half and desperately tried to crawl back to their bottom halves. The one that remained in one piece was impaled on a branch, hanging there as though he were a sick, gruesome tree ornament. Upesi cringed, coming to a stop just in front of the dog's reach.

"Why? Why do you choose to fight us?" Asked Upesi, and a bit of regret had escaped his words. The young dog looked at him, and growled. Well, he more whimpered than growled due to his lungs being pierced. "Choice? You think… this is… a choice?" The dog's words were broken and became just mumbling. Upesi, realizing the dog's death throes were coming soon, bit the dog on the neck. When he released, the dog had passed on with not much more pain than before. "I see. This is Iago's doing. His mad, selfish, petty vendetta against a lioness who didn't even give him time of day; that's what these dogs just died for." Upesi lamented as he began to search for Malka.

"Nala can you hear me?" Tojo asked. Nala had collapsed from her wounds and from using too much energy. He had been focused on Nala so much he forgot that Malka went flying. Upesi, however, didn't forget, and he found Malka lying in shallow water. He had been sent through a hollowed-out tree, which left a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Good aiming there, Chumvi." Malka grumbled to himself. Upesi, however, managed to get Malka's attention. "Less aiming, and more furious luck there." As Upesi made his way to the larger lion and propped himself under Malka, he couldn't help but agree with the older male on at least a basic level. It took a few minutes, but soon Malka was on dry ground once again. Upesi had quite a few questions for the dark maned lion, but he would have to hold them for the moment.

"Over there!" Yelled Tojo, as he and Nala skidded to a halt in front of Malka and Upesi. "So how have you been? You stopped visiting after Scar took over, and we had learn from Lana that you were even alive." Nala asked. Malka sighed.

"It's been difficult, you know. I've been working on growing as an individual, and trying to better myself. For the past year, I've been living with Icarus and his family; mostly to help them protect their home. I've been thinking about starting a family of my own, if only to help myself let go of my hate. The time I have spent with Julia and Kyabe, sometimes watching their cubs… It made me realize that don't want to pity myself any longer. I came to the Pridelands for honorable reasons. There is a lioness I want to ask to be my mate." Nala crinkled her nose at that statement, until Malka continued. "No, it is not Lana." Malka said, though Tojo wondered how true that statement was.

"So, you came to steal a lioness from the Pridelands?" Upesi said darkly, causing Malka to roll his brown eyes. "Well, between Chumvi nearly killing me with that supernatural roar of his, I'd call us even." Malka half-joked, until he realized something. "On that subject, where exactly did Chumvi go?" Malka wondered.

 **The Border of the Pridelands and Backlands**

Magnus ran, as fast and as far as he could. He was happy that his pack would at least return to the Goldlands with minimum losses, though he grieved for those who were not as fortunate to escape. That period of grief, however, was interrupted by the furious dark lion leaping out of the brush and surprising him with a swipe to his eyes. Magnus ducked just in time, and bit Chumvi's extended arm. Chumvi growled in anger, and swung as hard as he could with the other arm. Magnus jumped to Chumvi's blind spot in time, but was unable to avoid a nasty kick from the Fiercest Guardian, who had clearly anticipated that. Magnus rolled out of the way of the follow-up attack, and used the chance to bite down on Chumvi's back.

However, this fight was not destined to last long, for Chumvi caught Magnus with his teeth and flung him to the ground. Before the alpha of the pack could get back up, Chumvi had levied his clawed paw upon his head, and with the other one grabbed his throat to ensure he'd go no further.

"You have won. The survivors of my pack have, by now, returned to the Goldlands. If you must, take my life and simply be done with all of this." Magnus said, earning a heavy blow for speaking. "Oh, I must. To show that abomination of a masterwhat the consequences for threatening the Pride that I protect are. _This_ is a message to the one you so foolishly chose to serve, as opposed to siding with those who were your _genuine_ friends." Chumvi's voice was cold and brutal as he said those words, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Ensure that Lana would believe those words." Magnus' words were choked back, because Chumvi had forced the dog's windpipe closed and was now going to savor the treacherous former friend's slow, lung-constricting death.

"Stop! Chumvi, that's enough!" It was Kula who said this, and when Chumvi looked up he could see she was alone. "No! I have to! To protect them!" Chumvi said, his grip tightening just a bit more to make Magnus squirm in pain. "How? By being a monster?! He is beaten and is surrendering!" Said Kula. "He and all who would serve Iago or just simply threaten the Pridelands have to be put down! They are a risk to you, to Lana, to _**everyone**_ that I care about!" Chumvi declared.

"Than so am I! I too deserve death, then!" Kula declared, and now that one got Chumvi's attention. Enough to allow him to loosen his grip on Magnus. "What?" He asked, hoping she was just desperately trying to get him to stop. "I was the one who led Tama and Lana right into Nala's hunting spot on her brother's land. I was angry that Nala acted like a jerk towards us, so I wanted to hurt Nala and make her look like a fool. I lied about Lana's situation; she was missing because she agreed to stay with Mheetu for two days. All because of my plan to annoy Nala went south when Mheetu showed up. I'm just as responsible for this as Nala and that dog is for all of this happening." Kula pleaded.

"Get out of here why you still can." Growled Chumvi, as he released Magnus. The twins watched as the dog ran off into the woods, perhaps relieved that he wouldn't have to give his life on this day. Chumvi turned and looked at Kula, who had her ears pinned to the side of her head. "Why? Why tell me all of this now? How long has this been going on?" Asked Chumvi.

"For a long time after Nala left, I have been finding ways to hurt her on different levels. I pretended to have interested in Mheetu, doing things to attract his gaze and then rejecting him to demoralize him. And when he reacted poorly, I made him out to be a pervert for it. I knew Nala would hurt as she watched her brother become just as Iago is. I just didn't care, because I thought they deserved it for not caring about us." Kula said.

"Why are you tell me this now, if you were fine with it all this time." Asked Chumvi. In truth, he was just as angry with Sarafina's cubs for their behavior following Mufasa and Simba's deaths. In his mind, anything that happened to them was well and truly deserved, but he wasn't going to tell Kula that.

"Because something happened to Lana when she was with Mheetu and it's not… what you're thinking." Chumvi's sigh of relief said it all as Kula continued. "Lana is mentally disturbed. The lionesses said that Mheetu tried to kill himself after spending less than a day with Lana. I… I never wanted anyone to die. I have done something terrible. I knew Mheetu was unstable, yet I played with his mind because I felt Nala and he didn't care how much he hurt us." Chumvi growled, but not because of what Kula was thinking.

"Mheetu is not Iago, at least not yet. He still has a soul. He needed help; however we can't help him. Not after you and I have made it harder for him. His plans are going to fall apart when he fails to beat Scar." To that, Chumvi's own green eyes met his sister's as she continued. "We all know Mheetu wants the crown. He has the power to take it and does not know yet. But _when_ he figures that out…" Kula clammed up at the possibilities.

"The Lion Guard will never allow that to happen, we won't just let him take attack Scar." Chumvi declared, but even he knew what Kula was about to say. "You know how the Mashindano of Honor works. It's a law older than the Pridelands itself, predating the very Law of the Pride in practice, even if the ancestral prides hadn't came up with a name for it. So you know what happens if the king refuses to fight his challenger…" Kula led and Chumvi answered.

"He is labeled as a coward and a weakling. The world will see the Pridelands as an easy target." Chumvi wasn't happy about it, but he had to say it.

"And because of that, Scar will be forced to fight Mheetu when he challenges him. He will kill Scar and become king. Even if you challenge Mheetu for the crown, you cannot use the roar. This event is sacred and watched over by the kings and queens of old; if such has to be; they will disband your guard." But then, Kula thought about something that Chumvi hadn't even considered.

"You wouldn't be allowed to fight Mheetu anyway. Because, according to Scar, you'd be his servant. Yes, I kind of spied on Scar and his brother discussing this issue. And he's… well neither one of them is too happy about that fact." Kula closed her eyes, as though preparing herself for this possibility as she asked her next question.

"Brother, would you kill Mheetu in cold blood?" Kula asked, her eyes full of pleading concern.

Chumvi just looked at Kula, hoping he was masking his true feelings. "You're my sister, so I can't lie to you. I'm not like Iago, or anyone of his ilk. I do not believe in killing someone simply because I have the power and opportunity to do so. I kill others only if they choose to be my enemy or the enemy of my Pride. Yes, I would take a lot of pleasure in seeing anyone foolish enough to choose that option suffer the consequences of that decision. However, I would never, ever levy that punishment without just cause." Answered Chumvi. Kula simply stared at her brother.

"You… you are not yourself. You used to believe that there were always other options. But now? You were going to torture that dog into a slow death, just because he made a bad choice in who his friends were. Nala was right, in a different way. Lana _has_ changed you, because you allowed her to change you. You're planning to murder Mheetu, for no other reason than he hurt Lana's feelings." Kula said.

Chumvi just watched as Kula walked outside of his reach. He then realized that they had walked back to the Pridelands without Malka, Nala, Tojo or Upesi.

 _Maybe I am a monster, but if that is what I have to be to protect my Pride from monsters just like me, then so be it. The day Sarabi was attacked; that depraved bastard of creation was the one who is responsible._

 _They say that I am as brutal as he, that I am no better than the one I protect them from. That I go further than that bastard ever would. And to those who say that, I ask the simple questions:_

 _What if it was_ _ **your**_ _family that he was threatening? What if it was_ _ **your**_ _mother, sister or daughter he was trying to violate? What if it was_ _ **you**_ _or_ _ **your loved ones**_ _that had to suffer because someone else decided they didn't like you and as such was going to inflict horrors upon_ _ **you**_ _?_

Chumvi had always wanted to say these things to every subject in the Pridelands who looked at the Lion Guard with fear. However, perhaps he liked being feared; it certainly kept most enemies at a distance and away from his closest allies.


	33. Then This Is My Decision

**Flashback to Scar's cubhood**

"Hey, look guys. There goes Taka, leader of the Loser Guard!" Mufasa called out, as he laughed with the other two cubs that were his associates. Taka simply rolled his eyes, but it was Mikali and Mani who took exception to Mufasa's jibes. "Mufasa, how's about you shove your words up your-" And he was interrupted by the off-white cub chiming in with his own mocking. "Aww, look. Mikali is defending his boyfriend." He heckled with a laugh. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Zahir?" The cub of that named glowered at Mani's comeback, but it was the cream-colored cub who decided to jump in at that moment. "Oh, so now the Bravest Faggot in the Pridelands wants to try and talk trash?"

And to that, Taka has enough. "Mufasa, we just got done with training, and we just want to go play with the girls and see what's for lunch. So, tell Mega and Zahir to just let us go." Taka said, but it was clear that Mikali and Mani knew exactly what was going to happen. "Oh yeah? Well, if the runt wants to eat, the runt has to accept _**MY**_ authority." Mufasa said with a smirk, saying the word Taka hated to hear the most. Zahir and Mega laughing did him no favors either, but being referred to as a runt was the one thing that could goad Taka into pretty much anything.

" _Your_ authority?! Last I checked, the future king didn't bow to the future rogue!" Oh Mufasa could dish it, but he certainly never could take it. Mufasa bristled his fur, which was quite unnecessary since he was already twice his younger twin's size anyway. In fact, Taka was smaller and weaker-built than every cub present, but that didn't mean he was going to back down from his brother's challenging attitude. "But this future rogue is about to show the little pussy-cat who's got the lion's share in strength!" Mufasa yowled in Taka's face, but this time however was different.

"Then do something already, or shut up and back off!" Taka declared.

And with that, Mufasa put his strong paws on Taka's shoulders and forced him down. For a moment, Mufasa was about to laugh in triumph, but that moment (if it was ever going to come) was abruptly averted when Taka bushed his legs into Mufasa's stomach and sent him face-first into the dusty ground. Mani and Mikali laughed at seeing Mufasa's dumb expression of shock, but that simply hardened Mufasa's determination. Mufasa leapt right back at the Fiercest-in-training, and once again Taka subverted his brother's greater strength, this time by ducking under him and using his shoulders and arms to push Mufasa over and onto his head and back.

" _You little bastard!_ " Mufasa screamed as he jumped back to his feet and grappled with Taka. The Leader of the Lion Guard had very little muscle on him, and as such was easily pushed to the ground by his much larger, claimless brother. However, Mufasa learned the hardway that extra size isn't everything as Taka dodged his follow-up move and kicked him in the side of the head for it. Mufasa threw a punch as hard as he could, missing wildly and allowing Taka to punch him right in the jaw. Although Taka dodged the next attack, he was unable to dodge the one after that and as a result he was slammed by Mufasa's very heavy paw. That dazed the Fiercest guardian, to be sure, but it wasn't nearly enough to knock him down and out. Although Mufasa was now firmly pinning Taka's shoulders and paws to the ground with his own, this meant the younger twin's legs were free. Free enough to kick out and launch into Mufasa's stomach, shunting him right off and back a good distance.

The other cubs, completely riveted to the duel, cheered their respective friend as the two cubs ran right back at each other. This time, Taka met Mufasa's unbridled, furious brute force with carefully applied and well-scouted brute force of his own. Although Taka diverted most of the force, he still landed his punch at the same time as Mufasa landed his. Taka's clawed paw jarred Mufasa under the chin, while Mufasa's paw bashed Taka in the jaw.

Both royal cubs fell back, but caught themselves before falling to the ground. Both fighters were out of breath, and circling one another. And it seemed as if both sides were at a loss as to how to put the other down for the count. That is, until a certain king made his presence known.

" _ **TAKA**_!" Ahadi's furious voice boomed. And with that, as well the snicker of Mufasa's sadistic relief as well as the mocking concurrence of Zahir and Mega joining in Mufasa's bullying mirth, lead Taka, Mani and Mikali making yet another mistake that day.

"But they started it!" All three said, and Ahadi couldn't help but laugh a mirthless, vicious laugh at the three cubs' audacity to speak to him at this moment.

 **Flashback Ends, Back to Present Day Morning**

Scar had heard all of what his inner circle had to tell him concerning the message delivered by Mheetu's majordomo. He couldn't keep his mind off of that horrible day, especially after what was just said to him. The day he realized just where he ranked to his father, despite the Spirits destining him for greatness and the throne. In spite of proving himself to be his brother's equal in combat, Ahadi had shown Scar and those who claimed him as a friend exactly what that meant to him. Or, rather, how much that didn't matter to him, if it wasn't Mufasa who conquered all around him.

Perhaps this was what led Scar to his decision concerning present day events…

 **Near Five Stones, late morning**

Kiburi couldn't shake this feeling in his gut; a creeping, seizing feeling that there was much more to today's events than was being let on. Scar and Kumari actually seemed worried, especially with how much has been going on in addition to the most talked about event in the savannah.

Mheetu had issued a challenge to King Scar, stating that he felt he was no longer acting in the best interests of the Pridelands. This, ensuing in the aftermath of Nala being attacked by wild dogs and having to be rescued by Malka as opposed to the Lion Guard. Malka's return in of itself should have been seen by Thambo, who was supposed to be patrolling the shared borders of the Backlands and Pridelands. He wondered how the Keenest of Sight could explain missing that, but despite trying to make light of the situation with his sense of humor Kiburi knew exactly why Thambo had 'failed' to notice a potential trespasser. And exactly why he wasn't so 'keen' to notice that Nala was being assaulted by the foreign canines.

"Seeing her pretty face in pain was probably too much for the ladies' man to handle. Heh" Kiburi laughed to himself, partly out of jest but mostly to bring up his mood. For Thambo's actions, if that were indeed what he did, made the Strongest Guardian think more about his former life in the desert. More specifically, it made him think of his father Jemadari and how often the great lion would let a lioness who he couldn't mount suffer an injustice, usually at the hands of another desert predator or even a rogue with nothing better to do.

"Kiburi!" The very strong, very large lion jumped like a rabbit at being surprised, but he laughed in an awkward way when he spun around to see Thambo and Upesi. "Hey guys. So, I was just thinking and-" To that, Thambo cut in, a rare show of mirth from the bright guardian. "You? You were thinking? Well, no wonder you were so focused." The three non-native defenders of the Pridelands laughed at Thambo's rare show of humor. Partly because they actually found it funny, but mostly because the three guardians pretty much already knew exactly why jokes were needed right now.

"Can you guys believe Mheetu is actually going to do it? He's going to try and challenge King Scar." Kiburi said, and at that Upesi sighed. "Yeah, but Scar officially accepted his challenge this morning. And it's going to happen, at sunset tonight." Now that put a stop to Kiburi train of thought, because of what he knew about Scar and what he knew about Mheetu. "Ummm… Is Scar sure about this? After all, for all that Mheetu is, I can't exactly say I'd want Scar to fight him directly." Thambo narrowed his bright green eyes at that. "You don't have faith that Scar at least has a plan?" The Keenest of Sight inquired, to which Kiburi began to show signs of discomfort on his face. "Well, it's not that, so much as…" Kiburi stopped short, unable to find the words to describe his doubt in Scar's abilities.

Upesi, however, could understand where Kiburi was going with this. "The fact that Mheetu is bigger and likely stronger than Scar." Upesi finished Kiburi's sentence, and the massive lion nodded his head. "Of course you'd think that. For brutes like you it's all about how buff and strong you are, but you always forget that there are other factors involved in a combat situation." Thambo derided, and for a split second he was no longer speaking to Kiburi. No, at that moment, he could only see his father Zahir, but Thambo shook his head.

"We should be getting back to Pride Rock. Traditions be damned; I refuse to let the king be dethroned just because that musclebound troublemaker thinks the mandate belongs to he who is biggest and most dominant." Thambo turned his back, and began to run back to Pride Rock.

Upesi and Kiburi simply looked at one another, before the Fastest Guardian sighed. "Kiburi, I… I know it might be wrong, but Thambo is right. The traditions set by the Spirits aren't always benevolent, nor are those Spirits always our allies. So why make it easy for them?" Upesi admitted, and before Kiburi could answer he joined Thambo.

What Upesi didn't know was that Kiburi had begun to have second thoughts.

 _The day Kumari visited the Sandlands, and Dad simply handed me over without a second thought… I was away from his constant disapproval and his lack of understanding. It was the day that I could finally be myself, and let my true strength shine through. I have Scar and Kumari to thank for showing me that life could be different for me. And two lions that could change a cub's life so dramatically…_

 _Perhaps Scar will keep his throne, no matter what may happen._


	34. Of Mice And Lions

**Sunset, at the Base of Pride Rock**

Lana, Mtoto and Malka stood away from the rest of the Pride; all three young adults were in similar circumstances. However, each one was thinking in a vastly different way regarding the upcoming battle than the other. For the former Goldlander's part, he had to give Scar credit where it was due; the title of Lion King was important to him and meant quite a bit. He was happy to see that the Pridelands, for all of the myth and spiritual forces surrounding and overseeing all it instituted, was still at least nominally subject to the Law of the Pride. Even with the Lion Guard and the hyenas at his beck and call, the Lion King still had standards to uphold and one of those standards was to honor all challenges.

That said, Malka had to question Scar's wisdom with accepting this challenge. After all, when Malka last visited the Pridelands he could remember Scar outright stating that he was a bit weaker than the average male lion. When he thought of that, it made sense as to why Scar never challenged Mufasa, despite clearly being unhappy about him being around. All the same, Malka couldn't draw any such conclusion for why Kumari never challenged the eldest brother, beyond the fact that Mufasa had earned the loyalty of most of the Pride and the rest of the subjects.

Mtoto, however, doubted Scar for a different reason. "You think… You think the Pride can handle a new ruler at this moment?" The creamy-brown lion pondered aloud, in a way that indicated that this was a rhetorical question. But the chocolate-furred lioness was going to answer anyway. "Not right now, but when Scar's cubs are born, there will come a time when they have to take over. And when they do, the Pridelands will be ready." To that, the ebony-maned lion raised his eyebrow. "He has cubs on the way? Well, here's hoping that Mheetu hasn't fallen to the level of Iago yet." Now that earned a glare from the violet-eyed lioness, to which Malka refused to meet lest he be distracted by her beauty.

"Mheetu will lose, Malka. I know he will, because Scar has faced lions just like him before. And won handily." Lana said darkly, and her beautiful voice only added to the delivery of her prediction. Though this alone was enough to convince the two males next to her, Malka asked what Mtoto failed to articulate in time. "And how could you possibly be so certain of that?" Malka questioned, and before he could turn away she looked him directly in his eyes. "Because Scar was the Leader of the Lion Guard before becoming King, and the one who taught Chumvi everything he knows. Including all of the powers of the Roar, and which Elders he would need to summon to do his bidding. And, if Scar is anything like my father, he has yet to teach Chumvi everything. If Chumvi and the others don't know all there is, what makes you think you all can just count him out so quickly?"

Mtoto and Malka looked at one another, as though debating as to which one of them should be the one to tell Lana what he was thinking and why they could doubt the small-statured king's chances in a fight with the much stronger, younger male.

However, neither of them would get the chance to decide, because at that moment Kula and Tama both had appeared. They joined Lana, so that all three lionesses would be facing the two males.

"Lana has a point, you know. Especially given what we know of Scar. Mtoto, you of all lions should have learned this first-hand." Tama said, to which the brown lion shook his head, his mane swishing and swaying as it did. "Tama, you have to see that Mheetu is bigger and stronger than Scar, and has the advantage of youth. And the Mashindano of Honor dictates that-" And Mtoto was cut off. "You really are that gullible, aren't you?" Malka raised his eyebrow in unison with Mtoto, for he too was thinking what Mtoto was thinking, and agreeing with it.

"So many laws, so many traditions and customs, yet none of that will matter. Just look around, for Spirit's sake. The hyenas roam the Pridelands and currently follow our rules. Something that our parents told us from cubhood would never, ever happen. Yet, before we were even teenagers, that is exactly what happened." Tama said, to which Mtoto sighed. _That's a debatable statement at best._ He thought as he remembered how difficult the hyenas were about pretty much any task he set before them. Especially concerning the subject of hunting to feed Sarabi, as per Scar's orders. However, Tama continued before Mtoto could respond.

"Mheetu's become an insane pervert, and a really stupid one at that. Even if he beats Scar in this fight, he can't possibly think Scar wouldn't have some sort of assurance." She said as she indicated the four subordinate Guardians standing in front of the entrance to Pride Rock, and now more than ever did they resemble an obedient army.

As Tama said this, the challenger made his appearance. He was followed by Sarafina, Nala, and Jezebel, but it was the lioness beside him that had been the talk of the Pride. And, seeing her distended belly, the rumors were confirmed to be very true, and as a result the rumors were also very disconcerting. Mheetu and Nala had been telling the truth; Sarabi had been assaulted and raped by a foreign tyrant. Although Tojo and the rest of the Lion Guard looked down in shame at seeing the undeniable proof of their objective failure, Thambo's gaze hardened and intensified as his green eyes met Mheetu's sapphire ones for just a moment.

Sarabi, in spite of what happened to her, carried herself with a dignity that could only be matched by the regnant Queen. _Say this about the manipulative cat: She's certainly strong to keep her confidence and self-respect after what she's been through._ The bright guardian thought as Mheetu stepped forward so that he would be facing the entrance, as well as to stand in the center of the gathering and therefore become the focal point of attention.

" _ **SCAR!**_ " Mheetu had mixed his roar into his challenging call, ensuring that all of the Pridelands could hear him even if they had tried to ignore the events that were about to take place. "Come out, you coward! It's time to face up to your crimes! Fight me, and answer for your negligence! I will return the crown to the rightful ruler, and in doing that I will restore her honor, and the honor of my family as well! I will show you who is the true King of the Pridelands is." He declared.

The Guardians stepped out of the way, and Scar exited Pride Rock. He was followed by Chumvi, Kumari and Zira, and to everyone's surprise neither him nor the three lions closest to him seemed worried in the least. In fact, Scar indicated for the three of them to step forward so that the circle would be enclosed. Leaving the King and the challenger dead center of the ring. For just a moment, Scar took the time to appreciate just what Kasi's son had become. Despite looking almost exactly as Kasi did with only hints of Sarafina's genes visible, the boy was much larger than his father had been, and his bright orange mane seemed to only complement and highlight his muscles. Scar was impressed by how well he had grown, but then the horrid reality of the situation firmly returned, and Scar knew what he had to do.

"Well said, cub. If that's what you believe, then so be it. Show me." Scar answered. And with that, the time for words had final rays of the sun had disappeared, flashing green as night took hold and signaled the time for the duel to start. And it was Mheetu who made the first move, charging forward with a speed and fierceness that worried most of Scar's loyalists but was a sign of optimism for those on Mheetu's side. Scar narrowed his eyes at the younger and bigger male, but he did not tense up. Instead, he simply crouched into a combat position and bared his teeth.

The battle had begun. And it was going to be vicious.


	35. Scar Vs Mheetu

The battle had begun, and Mheetu had made the first charge. His claws and teeth bared, he closed in on the older and smaller lion. Scar merely readied himself, bracing for the onslaught. Although Kumari and Zira did not so much as flinch, Chumvi would be lying if he said that he was completely sure of Scar's thought process here.

In any case, Mheetu had thrown the first swipe, and Scar had diverted it and returned with a swipe across Mheetu's face. The younger lion just wasn't quick enough to retaliate before taking three more strikes, two to the shoulders and then one to the face. However, Kasi's son absorbed the damage and returned with as much strength as one would expect. He slammed Scar with two heavy blows, knocking him to the ground. Scar dodged the pounce and threw a slashing blow, which was then blocked and countered with Mheetu's own clawed punch, knocking Scar to the ground again.

"You're a weak old cat! You've lost a step, _your highness_." Mheetu laughed as Scar picked himself up. "That's what you believe?" Scar managed before Mheetu attempted to pounce, which failed due to Scar rolling out of the way just in time. Mheetu swung, his claws fully extended, but missed both times and the resulting opening led to him getting a yowl of pain as he doubled back from the ringing in his ears.

"Well, I believe you're an arrogant fool." Scar said, and Mheetu more than likely did not even register those words as he seemed to shake the ringing out of his ears just after Scar finished speaking. And just as he opened his eyes, Scar drilled him with three punches that all stuck their landing, causing blood to well up in Mheetu's mouth. That made him madder, as the bigger lion lashed out wildly, hoping to batter Scar to the ground again but only succeeding in getting the King to block and then take advantage of the openings to strike. However, Mheetu found himself in perfect position to backhand Scar away and create some distance. It was just enough to allow Mheetu to follow up, but now it was the smaller lion's turn to show how being faster than your opponent can have it's advantages. Scar dodged under Mheetu's swipe, and bit down on his neck. He got a mouthful of mane for it, and then a clawed swipe on his face for it.

Scar yelped in pain, and the whole pride winced as they saw the five identical lines just under his scarred eye. However, Mheetu did not miss a beat in throwing more clawed paws at the King, but he did in fact miss his attacks. Scar threw a swipe of his own that got blocked, and at that Mheetu tried to bit his arm and yank it out of it's socket. Scar anticipated that, which meant he got out of the way in time and skimmed his paw across Mheetu's forehead. The younger lion was befuddled, before laughing.

"What was that?!" He said through bursts of laughter, and Scar smirked his characteristic grin. Almost as though on cue, blood ran from his nose. "Sinus nerves are fun, aren't they?" Only Thambo knew what the King was talking about, because only he could actually see these nerves when he wanted to. _To do that, without even having the Sight of the Royals…_ Thambo pondered as Mheetu made the mistake of wiping the blood from his nose, and promptly ate a few more punches before he could realize exactly what Scar's statement meant. Mheetu swung wildly, and Scar ducked under him to vault the bigger lion over his shoulders and onto his back.

"How... on Earth…?" Nala attempted, and realized that she spoke her confusion aloud. Sarafina closed her eyes, whispering a silent prayer to herself. Jezebel became uneasy, but not because of the expected reason. "I just hope you aren't praying to… _that_ Spirit." Jezebel said. She had been shushed by one of the lionesses present, but Nala spoke up anyway. "Don't worry about Mheetu. Scar might be putting up more of a fight than expected, but he can only do this for so long. He _can't_ win, and you know why." And now it was Nala's turn to be shushed.

 _Maybe…_

That was all Jezebel could think as Mheetu stood up again, wiped the blood from his nostrils and ran back at the older lion, this time with much more fury and determination than before. Scar rolled to Mheetu's blind spot, only to catch a kick from the bigger lion. Scar's vision swam for a moment, but Mheetu's growl as he approach told him to divert the coming attack and bite down on the challenger's shoulder. Mheetu growled in pain, before pushing Scar off and throwing his swipes as hard as he could. This time, there was no blocking from the king, nor was there any dodging or diversions. Tojo to admit that he was impressed with the skillful, angular interceptions, a masterful display of the skill and technique Scar had shared memories of. Meanwhile, Upesi was impressed by the sheer speed at which the King peppered the challenger with punches and slashes, leaving the upstart to make the effort to block and ward off the barrages. He failed to block each time, but it was the last one that caused a collective gasp from the rest of the Pride. Sarafina looked away, while Nala and Lana's faces dropped in horror and pity.

Scar's paw, with all five claws extended, had slammed perfectly into Mheetu's left eye. The wet, sickening and, most disturbingly, very audible rip was then accompanied by Mheetu's scream of abject pain as he clutched his eye and back away.

And then, came the reveal of his injury and the injured lion's ensuing rage. At this point, if there were any doubters left, they would be silenced as Mheetu's uncoordinated retaliation was diverted and then punished with a strike that knocked him onto his back. At this moment, it occurred to Mheetu that he might have underestimated the King, but that was replaced with a whole lot of wrath as he had jumped back to his feet and tried to bite Scar's shoulder.

However, instead of him lodging his teeth in the King's shoulder, it was the King who practically stepped through Mheetu's defenses to bite him instead. The two rolled and wrestled, and after a full 10 seconds of that the bigger lion came out on top, pinning the King and preparing to choke and strangle him down. Mheetu swore that Scar had chuckled to himself, which made him press down harder on the King's neck. At least, he would have if not for the fact that as soon as that laugh escaped Scar's body did he push his feet into Mheetu's belly, forcing him to roll of the older lion lest he be disemboweled by his claws.

At this point, blood loss was becoming a factor, and one did not need to be the Keenest of Sight to see that Mheetu was starting to lose power as fatigue and the damage began to tax his body. Scar was breathing heavily as well, but the older lion was quite clearly the more mobile and energetic of the two; there was no doubt as to who would have the victory . And perhaps this was what led to Mheetu's next action.

And that action was to put all of his power into one final flurry. Scar got his arms up in time, but Mheetu simply went around it and drilled the older lion with as much force as he could still muster. Chumvi, Tojo and Kiburi were, for different reasons, surprised and anxious about the damage that Scar was receiving and how Mheetu was able to still knock Scar down with borderline-ease. Finally, it seemed as though Mheetu was slowing down again. And, sensing that, he pinned Scar down on his back, placing his claws on the older lion's jugular.

"You're finished! Mufasa's death will be ave-" Mheetu was just completely and utterly interrupted; both his sentence and the finishing move he was preparing. Scar popped him under the chin with a kick, forcing Mheetu off of him and getting back to his feet. "You don't get it, boy."

Scar dodged, and flipped Mheetu onto his back. "The Spirits ordained my rule. They allowed me to seize the crown, and they were the ones to allow Mufasa to meet his end. My reign will continue…" Scar stopped talking to block Mheetu's swipe, and pin his shoulders down. And then he finished his sentence.

"Uninterrupted." As he said this, he wrenched Mheetu's arm, twisting it unnatturally and causing some of the less experienced lionesses to become nauseous at the sound of leonine flesh and bones breaking and tearing apart. Mheetu's scream of blood-curdling agony shook the entire Pridelands. Even Chumvi and Thambo had to wince in sympathy for the defeated challenger.

Neither of them noticed that Sarafina and Nala had disappeared from the gathering, and likely did not witness Scar's emphatic victory.


	36. On The Sidelines Long Enough (Part 1)

Thambo realized that two lionesses were missing; the two related to the challenger, who was currently lying on the ground. His arm wrenched at an unnatural angle, Mheetu could only scream and writhe in agony as Scar pinned him down with only a single paw. The bigger lion's strength had left him on this hour, so it wasn't him that Thambo was worried about.

That distinction went to one of the missing lionesses, who had made her reappearance from the crowd. "Sarafina! Don't!" Thambo yelled out, diverting Scar's attention from the boy under his paw. To Upesi's horror, his speed would fail him on this day. To Tojo's horror, he would not be the first to react to what he could now see. To Kiburi's dismay, he didn't know if he would be strong enough to continue to bear witness to what Sarafina was doing and about to commit. To Chumvi's disappointment, Mheetu himself smirked at the act of defiance to the Law of the Pride that she was committing.

But, soon, these mixed feelings became a collective gasp of apprehension and disbelief. Although Sarafina intended to save her son from the beating that the victorious king was inflicting upon him, what she actually did was place her own head on the chopping block. And Scar, whether he was conscious of his reflex or not, was the butcher.

" _ **NO!"**_ Mheetu roared out with his remaining strength as he witnessed Scar react with perfect timing and precision. Even Upesi had to admire the speed at with Scar turned and drove his paw, claws fully extended, into Sarafina's face. The sound of flesh being rended and sliced sounded over the horrified silence, and Sarafina could only whimper and moan in pain as Scar battered her to the ground with force that could give Kiburi pause. And then, Scar realized exactly what he had done. Kumari, Sina and especially Zira remained stoic, not once blaming Scar for his actions taken in defense of himself, as well as to punish the one who had no respect for the Law of the Pride.

However, Scar's emerald eyes betrayed his shock and horror at the lioness on the ground. "Sarafina? But… Why? Don't you know the law?" Scar more pleaded than asked. Sarafina lifted her head, not only to stare Scar in the face with her one remaining good eye, but to also show him just how much damage he had inflicted upon her. Scar wondered how one strike to the head could do so much damage, and just how he had the strength to do this.

"I… I could not… stand by… any… any more." Sarafina gasped out weakly. Scar noticed her severed jugular, which meant the mother of Kasi's cubs did not have long. He did not even question how she was able to speak at all, but he did question what her words meant as she continued. "I've… always… stood… by. And… did… nothing as… my loved ones… perished. At least… Kasi will know… I tried…"

Sarafina might have had much more to say, but if she did she would never get the chance to say it. Her injuries, inflicted too harshly, much too quickly, had overcome her senses and she passed out from shock. In a few more seconds, she would pass away. She would never see the tears that formed. Be it from Scar, from Kumari, from Mheetu (who, until now, did not shed any tears despite the pain he was in) or even from Chumvi and Tojo as they could empathize with wanting to defend their own no matter what the circumstances.

In fact, the only members of the Pride whose eyes remained dry were Malka and the other three members of the Lion Guard. Kiburi wanted to make a joke to lighten the mood, but even his interesting sense of humor failed him. Mostly because the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands knew that, for once, he shouldn't; he knew that others wouldn't understand what he was trying to do. They wouldn't understand that, for as tragic as this situation was, he had witnessed this before. Each and every time a lioness was foolish enough to interfere with a fight between his father and a challenger, this had always been the result. And though Kiburi knew just how horrible it was to see this happen to a good lioness, he also knew that this was simply the natural course that would follow such a decision.

For Thambo's part, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have cared more if his own cubhood wasn't so stunted and abusive. Habari, while she lived, was more concerned with her own standing in the Pride and how she was going to improve it, while Zahir outright hated his existence. Between the two of them, Thambo realized that he wasn't raised by his parents so much as he was allowed to stay in their Pride. The only facet of his mother's death that he ever regretted was the fact that he himself had nothing to do with it.

Upesi, however, did not share Kiburi or Thambo's outlooks on this matter. Yes, he had seen this plenty of times, just as Kiburi had. Unlike Kiburi, Upesi couldn't even pretend to have any sort of sympathy for the deceased lioness who interfered. He wondered if this made him a sociopath; he wondered if he was evil for feeling this way. Above and beyond that, he wondered if this wasn't simply the result of seeing horror after constant horror out in the Wastelands, and knowing that the vast majority of the victims of these horrors were not truly innocent. Much like those unfortunate rogue lionesses, Sarafina put herself in that situation and Upesi couldn't deny what he witnessed.

But it was Malka who had the most conflicted feelings about what he had seen. Lana noticed that he had turned his head at seeing Sarafina's sacrifice, and she knew what he must have been reminded of. A mother throwing her life away, in hopes of sparing her son of that fate which he had brought upon himself. Lana knew Malka had made the comparisons to his own mother, because she herself was doing just that.

The period of mourning, however, was interrupted by Nala's reentry to the scene. The Lion Guard, especially Chumvi, bared their teeth and moved to the attack before they even realized what was happening. Maybe it was Nala's roar, the sound of an anguished, grieving soul screaming for retribution. Maybe it was the vicious look in her eyes as she leapt for Scar, who made no move to defend himself. It could have even been the fact that she had just so suddenly reappeared, and it startled the five Guardians into a reflexive reaction.

Or, most probably, the five of them were more concerned about who was following Nala as she made her attempt on the King's life.


	37. On The Sidelines Long Enough (Part 2)

Where Scar had failed to act, Chumvi more than made up for it. Nala faltered for just a moment at hearing Chumvi's snarl, but it was that moment that allowed her to see that she was in fact not his target. Instead, Chumvi jumped clear over her head (or would have, if she hadn't dodged on instinct) and attempted to pounce on the lion following her.

With a swear and a start, Iago rolled out of the way just in time. The scrappy King of the Goldlands had expected that Chumvi would react poorly to seeing him, and that was just what he had counted on. Now, the Fiercest Lion in the Pridelands was face-to-face with Magnus' pack, and they had quickly surrounded him and cut him off from the rest of the battle.

Oh, how that battle descended into chaos, too. Perhaps it was the reappearance of Iago in the Pridelands, his depraved deed to Sarabi preceding him. Or maybe it was the alarming fact that an enemy pride and an army of wild dogs had managed to get past the hyena sentries that were supposed to keep other animals from spectating and perhaps interfering with the challenge. In either case, the rest of Scar's Pride was not prepared for what was now upon them. Sarabi, her distended belly hanging low from pregnancy, issued orders left and right to the Goldlander Pride, and to everyone's (even her own) surprise, Jezebel and even Penda concurred with each direction given.

Iago might have taken offense to someone other than him giving orders to 'his' pride, if he hadn't have been caught off-guard by Tojo. The Bravest Lion in the Pridelands knew exactly what he'd do; while Lana contended with another lioness, the diminutive lion attempted to attack her right then and there. His growl of frustration was quickly suppressed by Tojo's teeth around his head, but Iago thanked his father's spirit that his mane was full enough to completely protect his head and jugular. He slipped out of Tojo's grip and raked his very sharp claws across the native Pridelander's face, buying some time and distance and a chance to get at Lana.

That is, if Lana had still been where he had last seen her, which she wasn't. And neither was the lioness she was fighting, and for a moment Iago was baffled as to what became of her. And then the next moment came, when Iago set his eyes on the only other pregnant lioness present. He remembered Zira from the day she had ignored his immature flirtations, which led to Scar laying his claws on a cub. And that was all he needed to decide on his next action.

The chaos of the battle allowed Iago to do as Lana did and practically hide in plain sight as he stalked towards the lioness who had began to retreat further into Pride Rock to protect her unborn cubs. Iago, after some maneuvering, managed to also find his way into Pride Rock.

And the reason he was able to do so was obvious, for the battle raged on outside of Pride Rock. By now, Scar was forced to move to his own defense, because Penda charged right for him, teeth bared and claws ready to slash his flesh like paper. Scar ducked under her, and prepared for a follow-up, only to see that she was merely a diversion. He also felt that fact, because two wild dogs took the opportunity to bite the distracted king on both his flanks. They did not possess the bite force of a hyena, however, and Scar punished them for it as he kicked like a wild stallion and allowed the claws on his feet to rip the young dogs open.

By now, Kumari had joined up with his brother and proceeded to fight alongside him to repel the seemingly endless sea of red coats and canine teeth. The two brothers couldn't be concerned with anything beyond that, but they placed a lot of faith in the rest of their Pride in that they would hold out while the Lion Guard did their best to clean up the mess.

And how the Lion Guard tried their best to do just that. Tojo frantically looked around for any sign of Chumvi, but all he could see in the direction of his friend and superior was a sea of tawny-brown coats. The male had been isolated, and Tojo wondered why he did not simply use the Roar. That is, until he remembered his own mission and the task at hand. "Kiburi, Upesi! Get the rest of the Pride out of here! Thambo, with me!" Fortunately, Tojo's orders were quick, loud and received clearly by the other Guardians.

Unfortunately, however, Tojo's orders were quick, loud and heard in full by Penda and her lionesses. "Here, that girls?" Penda mocked, as though telling Tojo just why barking battle plans on the field was a double-ended sword. With one accord, she and her pridesisters accosted Tojo and Thambo. Meanwhile, the other half of the wild dogs not occupied with Chumvi, Scar or Kumari went straight for the other Pridelanders. It wasn't lost on Thambo that the remaining canines were of varying shades of red as opposed to the brown hues of Magnus' pack, but he wouldn't have time to ponder that as he and Tojo, if they had been distracted, were forced to focus on the slashing claws of the Goldlander huntresses.

For Upesi and Kiburi's parts, the two Guardians wished that the Spirits had not differentiated their abilities as much as they had. Being the Fastest, Upesi made it to the rest of the lionesses and attempted to rally them into a semblance of unity so that their efforts weren't so disjointed. But, due to being the Fastest, the emphasis was placed on the term 'lionesses', for Kiburi was then intercepted by what seemed like a wall of canines, and Upesi didn't see Malka or Mtoto anywhere around, which meant he now had to fight his way back to Kiburi in order to regroup.

Lana, happy that the dogs and the Goldlander Pride had lost sight of her, retreated into Pride Rock unnoticed. She hoped that Sina and Mefaru hadn't gotten curious as to what was taking place outside.

But there was only one way to be sure about that…


	38. When Weakness Overcomes Strength

Zira hadn't even noticed that she had made it back to the royal den. Her thoughts were occupied with the fact that she had left her mate, his brother and the rest of her loyal pridesisters on the battlefield to contend with the invasion. Zira, as she has come to realize, didn't much like it when she couldn't be in the thick of things; be it a hunt or a fight, she was never truly at peace unless there was something for her to do. She wouldn't stop worrying until she could do something about it; perhaps that was just something she inherited from her father.

"Aunt Zira?" A cub's voice broke her train of thought, and when she looked down, she could see her nephew trotting up to her. The white cub's blue eyes were mixed with the worry of a loving family member, but at the same time were innocently insensitive of the danger he was in. "Mefaru." Zira said, and then looked up to see Sina also approaching. "Sina, we need to get out of here!" Zira stated with urgency. Her pregnant belly rumbled as she spoke, and the cubs probably could feel her stress and worry, but Mefaru had to ask.

"What's happening out there? Did Uncle Scar… did he…?" Mefaru didn't want to say it, and Zira noted the solemnity that the 3 month old cub approached this subject with. "No, Scar didn't lose. And that's why Mheetu has done what he's done. He's sought an alliance with the Goldlander Pride to the south, and they are now upon us." Zira explained, and at that Sina's eyes went wide. "So… It's true then. Iago hasn't lost his power yet, and he's still a danger to us all. I didn't think he'd be able to organize an invasion." Sina admitted as she picked up Mefaru, and allowed him to climb on her back. And in that time, that she had taken her eyes from a level point of view, the lion spoken of made his presence known.

"And you lionesses are fucking idiots for not taking me seriously. But you will soon enough." Sina and Zira jerked their heads in the direction of the voice, with Mefaru nearly losing his balance with Sina's movements. Iago stared daggers at the white cub, and Mefaru swore the room had gotten 10 degrees cooler. "Cute kid you got there." Iago said, his claws unsheathed and making an audible scraping sound on the ground. "He has the same eyes as Mato, but has Kumari's cum-colored fur. So, he had it in him after all." As Iago said this, he got closer to the two lionesses, danger in his eyes as he took note of the cub on Sina's shoulders. If Zira wasn't pregnant and Sina didn't have a cub to look after, perhaps the two of them on their own could have easily handled the scrappy king. But right now?

"I tell you two what. You do everything I say, and the cub lives to tell my cubs all about their father. I like the sound of that; don't you?" Iago bared his teeth, and flexed what little muscle he actually possessed. However, he failed to intimidate his two would be victims, and especially failed to intimidate the cub upon his mother's shoulders. So much so that said cub jumped down from his mother's protection to confront him.

"I don't much care for bullies like you, and your cubs won't either!" Mefaru said defiantly, and if he hadn't gotten much too close to the diminutive tyrant, Iago might have taken much more offense to that act of defiance. However, Mefaru had made the mistake of facing up to the scrawny lion, and Iago made him pay for it with one quick movement of his clawed paw. To the cub's credit, he did attempt to dodge it, and might have even sunk his teeth into Iago's hand if he had managed it.

But he did not manage it; at least, not completely. Iago's paw shattered the cub's left leg, his claws tearing the flesh like paper. Mefaru screamed, prompting Sina and Zira to act. It would seem that Iago either underestimated his two would-be victims or otherwise didn't expect a reaction, because Sina and Zira were upon him much quicker than he could react. At least, this was the case initially.

And in that initial attack, Zira and Sina both managed to tackle Iago away from the cub, and sink their claws into Iago's sides and back. They both attempted to close their jaws on Iago's neck, but unfortunately for the both of them they only managed to get a mouthful of mane between the both of them. And then the scrappy lion retaliated.

With skill that he no doubt honed extensively for this very day, Iago lashed out with absolutely puissant force. Although their jaws simply tightened on their adversary's neck, they were nonetheless thrown right off. Zira's belly rumbled as she let out a plaintiff wail of pain, even if it was barely audible over Sina's angry roar and Iago's cackle. Mefaru, despite only having three working legs, hobbled and crawled to his aunt as fast as he could. He did not know what he was going to do, besides comfort her and attempt to 'protect' her to the best of his ability.

Meanwhile, Sina brought her claws and teeth to bear. For about two minutes, the wispy king fought with the ex-princess of the jungle, neither able to make much headway over the other. Iago swiped and clawed while Sina attempted to bite; when Sina was unable to bite through Iago's mane, she landed some blows on the scrappy lion that stunned him for a few moments. And might have beat him then and there if not for Iago rolling out of the way on pure instinct alone. But, unfortunately, what Iago lacked in size and strength he more than made up for in speed and smarts. He grabbed Sina's hind-legs during her landing, overextending and disrupting her balance as he did. With one final kick to the head, Iago had beaten Sina into unconsciousness.

"Mom!" Mefaru yelled out, his concerned voice etched with a jolting pain that he remembered he had when he set his broken leg down on the floor. In any case, he had succeeded in diverting Iago's attention to the cub and his fallen aunt. "Don't worry, she's still alive. Now, I ask you once again, kid. Do everything I say, and your whore-mother and your aunt will live, as will you." As Iago said this, he placed his clawed paw on Zira's belly, earning a gasp of pain and worry from the pregnant lioness. "So, what'll it be, kid?"

"Don't hurt her!" Iago knew Mefaru had said these words, a sign of his decision to comply. However, what took the marauding king by surprise was the fact that two voices had exclaimed these words, and one of them did not belong to the cub with the maimed leg. As Iago turned around, his eyes were as pleasantly surprised as his ears were.

Before Iago had a chance to uphold or betray his words to the white cub, Lana had arrived. Her violet eyes showed just what Iago had wished for his entire life: vulnerability.


	39. Blood on Mufasa's Legacy

The last of the dogs had fled; the smarter ones need only to see their comrades perish or be irreparably maimed to know to retreat. Magnus, upon seeing most of his pack fleeing, made it official. "Retreat! Regroup with Korofi!" Magnus barked, and those brave enough to remain did just that. Although Chumvi and the remaining members of the Lion Guard had heard this, not one of them could figure out what 'regroup' meant. They could only notice that the dogs had become fewer and fewer, and then stopped coming altogether.

"Chumvi!" Tojo called out, and when Chumvi looked in his direction he could see the forms of the retreating enemy Pride. More importantly, he could also see that Scar and Kumari, despite being worn and weary from battle, were otherwise unharmed thanks to Tojo and Thambo's efforts. Mheetu had disappeared from the battle, but everyone figured it was because Nala had managed to rescue him in the chaos. After all, he was forgotten the very second the wild dogs and the Goldlanders had appeared on the scene.

"Have… Have we won?" Chumvi asked, his emerald eyes etched with knowledge of that answer, but clearly hoping that someone would say something different. And it would be the blue-eyed lion who answered. "I would love for that to be the case. But, you and I both know why we haven't yet." At that, Chumvi's eyes lit with fury, as he thought of the lion who had been his original target. "Iago…" Chumvi growled, his muscles flexing and tensing as he attempted to calm himself down. His throat muscles had tensed, and he realized that losing control right now would do him no good. No, he would save that for when he got his teeth on Iago's head.

"We've been underestimating that scrawny bastard this whole time." Thambo spoke, his brutal intellect being expressed with that lamentation. His lime green eyes, a contrast to the emeralds of Scar, Kumari and Chumvi, glowed brightly as he looked around. "Perhaps he has retreated along with the rest of the Goldlanders?" Thambo said after scanned the area. And perhaps, on any other day, the cowardly king would have done just that. In fact, he would have been the first to retreat upon the realization that any sort of effective resistance was being mounted.

However, only one lioness from the opposite side remained; Sarabi had not retreated with the Goldlanders, nor did she scatter with the rest of Mufasa's loyalists. She alone now faced the King, the Chancellor, and three of the five guardians. Her stomach, distended from pregnancy, did nothing to detract from the hard, vicious gaze she gave to Scar, nor did it subtract from her dignified and powerful aura she projected in spite of the situation. A clear indicator that she would not lose heart, no matter what would transpire.

"The Spirits never said that the path to reclaiming the throne would be easy." Sarabi admitted, getting the full attention of the males in front of her. Thambo and Kumari snarled at her, and any other lioness in the world would have faltered at the sight of the two lions growling so intensely. "I must commend your bravery, Sarabi. There aren't many who'd stick around in the face of insurmountable odds." Tojo conceded, though with an air of condescending mockery that gave away just what he thought of the former queen. However, as is to be expected, Sarabi maintained an air of dignity about herself as she retorted.

"Bravery might not be the right word, Tojo. For how can one claim to have courage when she still has the upper-hand?" Sarabi asked, causing Scar and Kumari to raise their eyebrows at that statement. Thambo's eyes began to glow for the second time, but Chumvi did not wait for any other event to take place. "Upper-hand? I never took you for an idiot, but you must be to think _you_ have the advantage here!" Chumvi brashly called out, his muscles tensing as he was trying to bring his own temper down. He rivaled Kumari in size, and as such was only a size thinner than Kiburi; his words and the threatening tone in his voice would have been all he needed to make any lone lioness doubt herself, if only it weren't Sarabi he was speaking to.

That, and the fact that Sarabi seemed to have a plan, and that plan was just now making itself known. Thambo's eyes had stopped glowing, and perhaps he was going to speak, but before he could everyone else's eyes went wide with shock. Sarabi, who had been the only one of Scar's enemies to remain behind, was soon joined by three others. Jezebel, Othello and Korofi; the three closest and most loyal to Iago, and therefore the three highest ranking members of Iago's government. At least, that was how Scar and his inner circle had seen it and that was the way they were to be treated. Especially Jezebel.

"It makes sense now." Thambo said darkly, his green eyes now metaphorically glowing with vicious knowledge as opposed to actually glowing with supernatural power. Jezebel knew what he was talking about, for the light guardian was looking directly at her as he said this. She averted her gaze, eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Thambo, it does." Chumvi said, as he turned to Scar. "I should have killed her the moment I suspected her." Chumvi lamented, his voice taking a very twisted tone as he was now able to fully regret taking Kula and Tama's advice. However, Scar simply narrowed his eyes at Jezebel.

"No. She is not to be blamed for this turn of events. After all, one does not simply reverse a cubhood of training, now do they?" Scar said, his sagely words sounding smooth to the ears of those not old enough to know the truth, but Kumari could tell there was much more going on under Scar's words. For he was the only one present, besides Sarabi, to know firsthand just how true Scar's words were.

Sarabi, to Kumari and Scar's disappointment and further disillusionment, simply smirked at Scar's words. "That is right, Scar. From the day he was born…" Sarabi directed everyone's attention to the sky, and it was at that moment a rain cloud became visible. But this wasn't just any random cloud, for it was blacker than any naturally-occurring cloud could ever hope to be. More than that, it had taken the shape of… Simba?

"That… That can't be…" Scar said, inaudible to all but himself and he wondered if that betrayed anything to his companions. To his slight relief, they were too awestruck by what they witnessed in the sky to pay any attention to Scar. And, once Scar's shock wore off, he then shared in the confusion. To Chumvi and Tojo, this lion's face and mane-style resembled what they believed Simba would look like if he had ever gotten the chance to grow a full mane like they had. To Scar and Kumari, this lion seem to possess traits to both Mufasa and Simba, at least at a first glance. At a second glance, they knew without a doubt who this lion was. It would be Chumvi who bared his teeth at the lion's visage.

"Blood."


	40. The Askoka Pawn

**~Memories~**

 _Blood; the lion formerly known as Ceasar._

 _For years, he had been tread upon, his victimization he pleaded to defer._

 _He was a weakling, seen only as a burden to any Pride he was apart of._

 _He has never known mercy, kindness or even basic love._

 _From this, a stronger lion was born; never to again to be so much as cowed or stirred._

 _Blood; his name is that he lusted._

 _All of the pain, all of his suffering became focused._

 _He would have his vengeance, and then with a glower,_

 _Would teach those who hurt him to fear his power._

 _And from there, all who opposed him would be crushed._

 _He heard my cries, understood my plight._

 _He knew what I most desired, and did not treat me as a blight._

 _I was known to be a great burden upon my Pride._

 _For all of my cubhood I had no one to defend my side._

 _But he has given me what I need to fight._

 _Those miserable cowards knew what they were doing to me._

 _It was the exact same as they had done to Blood; I was as miserable as he._

 _But no more; no more shall I live in fear._

 _You all ignored my sadness and my tears._

 _Now you will suffer my anger as I bathe in your blood._

 _Perhaps then, when I speak, you shall hear._

 **Memories End** ~

"Blood." Chumvi had said that one word, but it lingered in the air as though it were being echoed over and over again. The lion in the clouds smirked, and as he did his right eye began to fill with red electricity, no doubt to ensure that his identity could no longer be mistaken.

"Very good, shit-fur. I am indeed the Blood King." The Spirit cackled as he spoke, the brutal and barbaric voice he had possessed in life now mixed with the power and resonance of supernatural existence. "I must commend your tenacity. One does not simply defy me and live as long as you have. But here is where the Pridelands end." Blood had said this with so much certainty that it earned an eyebrow raise from Scar. "Good to see that you still remember the creed of the Lion Guard. For all that it was worth." Scar snarked, unfazed by the supernatural being in the sky. For this was not the first time he had seen an enemy lion gain the power of the Spirits, and he figured it would also not be his last either.

"Always with the witty comebacks, I see. You always manage…" Blood took a deep breath, the clouds that form his body roiling with thunder as he did, before mixing his roar into the second part of his sentence. "… _**TO ANGER ME!**_ " The ground shook as Blood roared, causing a jolt throughout most of the Pridelands. However, Chumvi countered with a roar of his own. Sarabi, realizing that she was standing directly under the Fiercest's target, chose differently than her allies. Where Othello and Jezebel scrambled out of range for the attack and Korofi simply surrounded himself in a barrier of spiritual energy, Sarabi simply held her ground.

" _ **SARABI, DON"T!**_ " Tojo screamed out as Chumvi did not miss a beat in unleashing the Roar. He remembered at the last moment that Sarabi was with cub, but whose cub she was with was the reason he did not stop the blast of energy that was the Roar of the Elders.

As the Past Rulers of Pride Rock let out their low, leonine cries in unison with Chumvi, Blood's visage in the sky seemed to contort and twist for a few seconds before being forced out of the sky and replaced by the more benevolent Spirits that provided the powers of the Lion Guard. When the rumbling had settled and the dust had cleared, however, only Sarabi had remained where she was.

"She's… She's mad! Has she no care for even her own cubs?" Tojo asked, more to himself than for anyone else to answer. Kumari's face said it all, but Scar and Thambo both shared knowing glances. "No. She knew they were never in any danger." Scar said aloud, with Thambo silently agreeing but outwardly lighting his eyes with the spiritual powers bestowed upon him. After a few seconds of what Sarabi thought was a stare-down and a test of willpower, Thambo spoke up.

"As long as you are the one to carry Iago's cubs, Blood's spirit shall protect you from harm. Is that what he has promised you?" Thambo coldly inquired, and Sarabi's gaze simply set even harder as she answered. "You catch on quick, boy. Much quicker than your superiors, I'll say that much." Chumvi and Tojo both bared their teeth at the backhanded compliment, and might have retorted, or retaliated, if not for Sarabi's sentence being finished, by an unseen voice.

"Not that it will save your pathetic lives. Not from me." Thambo didn't even so much as change his line of sight as his other pridemembers whirled their heads around, trying to figure out from where and then why this voice seemingly resonated in their heads. Othello and Jezebel both looked away once the voice sounded, and Korofi and Sarabi seemed to become much more confident in their chances of victory as soon as they saw the reactions from Scar and his subordinate males. However, it was not lost on them that Thambo seemed unfazed by what he and only he could see.

"Misuli, you sad little pawn." He droned out, his voice clearly more regretful than anything else. Chumvi and Kumari both simply glared in confusion at the bright guardian's words, until they decided to do as Tojo and Scar were doing and follow the Keenest's line of vision. And when they did, the lion in question allowed himself to be seen.

With a discorded, cloudy burst of darkness, Misuli appeared. Rather, he became visible to all present, and his appearance was vastly different to the youth that had attacked Sarabi back when the three guardians were teens. Yes, he still resembled what all believed Simba would look like if he had made it to adulthood, bearing traits from the dead prince with the appropriate age-ups. However, his brownish-red mane and golden fur seemed just so slightly different from the dead prince, as well as the angular set of his jaw and nose. What was more his eyes seemed… well, they seemed wrong. Not just because his eyes were clearly brown as opposed to a shade of red, but because those same eyes were also bloodshot and seemed devoid of life despite the vitality of the young male.

No, what really perturbed the Pridelander Males to no end was the red marks around Misuli's eyes, which could have been mistaken for red makeup splashed around his eyes if not for the fact that the red stains appeared to be _pulsating_. Scar, Tojo and Kumari all gagged at the sight of the burbling bloodstains, even though they tried to keep their composure. Chumvi simply bared his teeth at what he knew was yet another trick from the Blood King, yet was unable to completely ascertain what it was.

Thambo's eyes, however, glowed with an intense brightness that seemed to project sunlight as he too bared his teeth. "To think, you'd allow yourself to be controlled by yet another." The bright guardian taunted, though he also clearly lamented at least a little bit. Misuli, however, simply laughed. A low, vicious, throaty laugh that ensured that every single animal present knew was mixed with Blood's own voice as he set his gaze on Chumvi.

"Just as I thought. The Rulers of the Pridelands, for all of the hype, are no more a challenge than an objecting warthog." Misuli spoke, and at certain points his voice was replaced almost entirely with Blood's. Jezebel's arms tensed and her fur bristled, a clear indication of just how uncomfortable she was with her father being among the living in any form. However, there she stood, beside Othello and Korofi and just behind Sarabi and Misuli.

"Jezebel, you have made me proud. You have shown that, no matter what, you know whose pride you belong to. Without you, we could not have set this whole thing into motion." Chumvi simply growled at Jezebel, but she was quite clearly much more afraid of the lion speaking than she was of the Fiercest guardian. The Keenest guardian, however, stepped forward, his glowing eyes narrowing in challenge to the possessed lion.

"Ah, Thambo. Zahir's boy, even though it's a wonder how he could sire a weakling excuse of a lion like you. I guess it's not surprising that you'd end up here, a subordinate to a pathetic king and his even more pathetic border guards." Thambo growled, his intelligent voice becoming deadly to the ear as he spoke. "Let him go, Blood." He warned, and Misuli simply raised his eyebrows. "How about this instead…" Misuli droned in response, the possessed lion's voice being completely replaced with Blood's as he spoke.

To the point that the roar he released was that of Blood's as he summoned an cloud of red lightning and dark energy that engulfed the entire scene.


	41. Hii Ni Udanganyifu Tu

When Chumvi and Tojo opened their eyes, their muscles braced against what they knew to be a supernatural attack, the two of them were shocked. Not just because they were unharmed, or that they were the only two left. In fact, it wasn't even that they were now in the Elephant Graveyard, though that too was a perturbing observation.

More than this, however, was the fact that Chumvi and Tojo were cubs again, even though both were quite sure that they were not only awake but were also sub-adults just moments before. They even felt smaller, though both wondered how that could be. "Show yourself, you coward!" Chumvi called out, but recoiled as though struck when he heard hyena-like laughter sound. Tojo shuddered, not able to tell where and how this laughter was present, but he steeled himself when he realized that they had, in fact, been transported back in time.

"Chumvi, this must be Blood's doing. But… I never knew the Spirits were capable of this kind of power." Tojo stated as calmly as he could, but his cub voice still betrayed just how fearful he was of the truth of his ascertainment. "No. I feel like we are still standing at Pride Rock, facing our adversaries, but…" And at that moment, their trains of thought were broken, as they saw the source of the hyena-like laughter.

And it was in fact three hyenas laughing, their disjointed chuckles of mirth being the response to whatever it was that Scar and Kumari were saying to them. It was this moment that Chumvi and Tojo both knew they were in a den of sorts, but this den was nastier and had a rancid smell the likes of which only a clan of hyenas could produce. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed cackled, and from what the two young guardians could see, Scar was decidedly uncomfortable with whatever subject they were discussing.

"Shenzi, I don't think this is going to be as easy as you say." Scar said, and now more than ever did the two guardians pay attention to what was happening. Trying to figure anything else out had been forgotten when he spoke. Shenzi responded in her characteristic way. "Sure it will be. All you two have to do is kill Mufasa and Simba. It shouldn't be hard, given who the two of you are." Kumari and Scar looked at one another, before looking back to the hyenas.

"Do we absolutely have to kill Simba? He's just a mere boy; perhaps in time he will come to understand that his father was guilty of crimes he had to pay for." Scar tried once again, and to Chumvi and Tojo's surprise it was Kumari who cut in at that moment. "You know, when we challenge Mufasa, and the rest of the Pride sees us kill him, you _really_ think Sarabi, Sarafina or the others will just stand there and _accept_ that?" He asked, and to that the hyenas joined in the convincing.

"Kumari's right, you know. You may not like it, but Simba is Mufasa's kid, and will grow up to be exactly like him no matter what you do. Why wait until he's big and strong, and you two are older and weaker?" Banzai asked, and to that Scar had no answer. Not that he wasn't going to anyway despite the circumstances.

"And what of the lionesses loyal to my brother? Where's the guarantee that this won't just start a civil war? After all, those hypocrites have already demonstrated that the traditions set forth by the Circle of Life means nothing to them." Chumvi and Tojo were happy that they couldn't be seen, for their shocked expressions would have said it all.

"Well, if publicity is what you're worried about, then a diversionary tactic is what you need. Now, if I'm correct, the wildebeest are gathering for their mating rituals at about this time of year, right?" Shenzi led, and Kumari was the first to follow where Scar had drawn a blank.

"Yes, but-" Kumari was perhaps going to argue, but Banzai picked up where the hyena matriarch had left off. "So, we simply use it to our fullest advantage. We'll figure out a way to get both Mufasa and Simba in a situation where the wildebeest will do all the dirty work for us." Banzai said, and to the cubs surprise, neither Scar nor Kumari could argue with that plan. After all, wildebeest are notoriously excitable and volatile animals; it wouldn't be hard to rile them into a stampede.

"Okay. That's a plan that isn't going to incriminate Kumari or I, nor will the lioness think twice if, say, you three _happened_ to be 'trespassing' on our lands and caused a stampede that Simba and Mufasa just had the _misfortune_ of being in the path of." Scar said, the idea forming in his mind whether he wanted it to or not.

Tojo and Chumvi were held at rapt attention, but as they were trying to here more of the conversation and make out the finer details, their visions went red. More than that, their visions started to shake and blotch with dark clouds and electrical spots.

"Wha-What?" Chumvi asked, suddenly losing his balance. Although he possessed a cub's body at this moment, he felt as though he were as heavy as an adult as his legs gave way. "Chumvi!" Tojo cried out, but he too was overtaken by an unseen and sudden burst of gravity that also floored him. As the two regressed guardians struggled to stand once again, Blood's form coalesced. His bloodshot right eye seemed to glow with power as he began to speak.

"You young fools know nothing, do you?" He said, his body finally filling in and becoming visible to the struggling guardians. "Chumvi, the Fiercest of the Lion Guard. The one who took Scar's teachings to heart, and firmly believes that lions rule over all. Yet, here is your mentor- no, your _father figure_ , cavorting and consorting with mere hyenas. He could never seize his so-called 'birthright' on his own, so he resorted to beings lower than even the dirt between our claws." The malicious Spirit more sneered than spoke.

The mocha-furred cub, not interested in the least in what Blood had to say, attempted to open his mouth and release the blast of power that was the Roar of the Elders. Tojo wasn't even sure if Chumvi still even _had_ the Roar right now, but even if he did he couldn't separate his jaws to try it. Chumvi's jaw inexplicably became very heavy and hard to open, as though it was glued shut with boiling hot lava that Chumvi wished he could scream and release it from his maw.

Tojo growled, an adult snarl coming from his cub body that he might have been surprised about if it weren't for him leaping at the still-adult Blood. However, he was stopped cold in mid-air. "Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa, let me go!" Tojo said, the speed and cadence of his words making it sound as though these words were all in one. Blood however, simply cackled as though he were more hyena than the massive lion he actually was.

"Tojo. The so-called Bravest in the Pridelands. You believe yourself to be shit-fur's second in command, yet he sees you just as I do. Just as Scar, Kumari and all of your so-called Pridemembers see you. A simpering, spineless fool; you would follow Scar and Chumvi off a cliff, as long as they were leaping first. A coward, who doesn't even want to admit that he's a coward." Tojo found this dissertation of his character quite ironic, especially coming from Blood.

"Says the coward who begged for his life when he bit off more than he could chew!"

Now, perhaps Tojo's words stung more than the bloodied Spirit would have liked to admit. Perhaps the fact that Tojo even had some sort of idea of how he died and became the powerful Spirit he is took him by surprise. Or, maybe it was just the fact that Tojo could even think at all given the suppressing power that surrounded the two regressed guardian and Chumvi was quite clearly subdued where Tojo wasn't.

In any case, Blood intensified his hold on the two of them as a response. It seemed as though a paw was across their throat, even though Chumvi and Tojo both were fully aware that Blood had not moved an inch. As Blood cackled, Chumvi and Tojo both faded as they struggled in the evil Spirit's unseen grasp.

However, at that moment, just before the two of them passed out, the two regressed guardians heard… well, the voice was best described as protective, yet volatile at the same time. It was vague at first, and whoever it was quite clearly was well-versed in the old tongue as he repeated his mantra.

"Hii ni udanganyifu tu. Wewe sio hatari kwa ndugu zangu. _Hii ni udanganyifu tu. Wewe sio hatari kwa ndugu zangu._ _Hii ni udanganyifu tu. Wewe sio hatari kwa ndugu zangu._ "

At this, Blood's eyes went wide; his bloodshot eye glowed with power as he stared at the speaker. He bared his teeth, and once Chumvi and Tojo opened their eyes, they could see just why Blood was so perturbed. Their hope lasted for all of a few seconds, for the moment brought them confirmation and then salvation.

Haru stood opposite of Blood, his muscular arms reaching out and delicately pulling the two regressed guardians gently, yet firmly out of the air and to safety. "You… To think you'd waste your time helping non-royal cubs." Blood said, though more to himself than for anyone else to hear. As he said that, the founder of the Lion Guard stared daggers into the malicious Spirit.

"This is merely an illusion. You are no danger to my brothers."


	42. Forces Not Meant To Be Played With

The possessed lion that was once Misuli observed with sick satisfaction as he watched four of the five defenders panting with exhaustion. Although the black fog was present on the field for just a second in time, it was enough to render the more threatening of the opposing males lethargic and open to attack.

 _To think Haru would intervene at just the moment that I was about to finish them off. For all his sanctimony and judgments, he's just as sadistic as I am; he could have saved them any time he wanted to. So why let me have my fun? Either way, if it takes a Spirit like him to undo my powers, then I have little to worry about. That said, until Iago perfects the power I bestow upon him, he can only do so much until a Spirit like Haru intervenes again. Hopefully, Korofi will teach him everything he needs to know. But, right now…_

Misuli only needed a second to form these thoughts, for his plan became obvious in the half a moment it took for him to orient and direct his inner machinations. "All of you, go! My grandcubs are to be protected at all costs. That means you, Sarabi, are responsible for getting them to safety. Korofi and I will finish up here." He gave his orders more in Blood's voice than Misuli's. Jezebel hesitated for a moment, but soon she was forced to act as Othello pulled her in the direction that of their retreat.

" _ **STOP!**_ Get back he-" Thambo was intercepted by the possessed lion, his lean frame being easily knocked off balance by the force of Misuli's bulkier form ramming into it shoulder first. He pinned the bright guardian down with almost comical ease, as though he were an insubordinate lioness as opposed to a sub-adult male. "Seems you are immune to my powers. So, I guess I'll just have to snuff you out the old fashioned way." Misuli said as he raised his long, shining claws to Thambo's throat.

However, just before he could even think about making any sort of move, Chumvi found his voice. Specifically, the voice of the Spirits as he unleashed the Roar of the Elders once again, this time more powerful than the one before.

- **Inside Pride Rock,** **Just Before Chumvi Roared The First Time** -

Things were tense as Iago pressed his clawed paw down on Mefaru, just short of crushing the white cub's body. "Stop! Please!" Lana begged, her voice a very soothing and welcome sound to the lustful tyrant's ears. It was an even more aphrodisiac sound to hear it etched with desperation. "And why should I? It's not you under me, now is it?" Iago said with a vicious, cocky arrogance that a stronger has when tormenting a weaker creature. With his other paw, he gently pressed his claws onto Zira's stomach.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt them. No more!" Lana begged, tears filling her violet eyes. Iago's smirk betrayed him, but the scrappy lion simply sheathed his claws while pressing his paw harder on Zira's belly.

"Anything, eh?" Iago repeated, licking his lips as he thought about all of the sordid dreams he would now bring to reality at this moment. "Come closer, and let your king look at you better." Iago growled out, his excitement barely contained as Lana walked forward, the tears flowing freely yet never did she take her eyes off of the cubs, living and unborn, under the murder weapons that were Iago's claws.

Not exactly how Iago wanted to see her, but seeing the normally confident adversary completely broken and submissive more than made up for it. "Yes. Smile; I like my lionesses to serve me with a happy attitude." He said as he stroked Lana's fur, and at that moment Iago knew that he couldn't have been anticipated this enough. Her fur felt as though it were tailor made to be as fluffy, smooth and pleasurable to the touch.

And now it would be all his. "Go ahead. Lie down, and close your eyes. I'll be gentle." Iago more commanded than spoke, and even that last part might not have been truthful. "Yes… Do as you are told, like you were intended to do." He taunted as Lana lied down, and it perhaps gave him some satisfaction that she tried to reassure Mefaru that all would be well. Whatever she said, he did not care or even pay attention to. The only thought he had was of how long he'd have to do his business with the lioness who should have submitted to him in the first place.

However, that thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a roar. Rather, a series of lions much stronger than anyone in the royal den. Iago knew it wasn't Othello, Jezebel or any of his allies. In fact, the spectral chill that was sent through his entire body told him everything he needed to know. However, just to be sure, Iago found himself taking a step outside and walking to the edge of the promontory.

And when he did, Iago's blood turned to icewater, and he swore that was a literal statement as he seemed to stare over the battlefield below him and the sky above him for what he believed to be hours on end. It wasn't the fact that the wild dogs and the rest of his Pride had retreated, and now Othello, Jezebel and Sarabi were in retreat. It wasn't the fact that, whatever happened to the Pridelanders, it seemed to not affect Thambo in the least. That, in fact, was the last thing Iago worried about due to Misuli subduing Thambo with the greatest of ease. He wasn't even worried as Chumvi released yet another roar at the possessed lion that held his friend hostage, for in the next moment Korofi and Misuli both glowed with a power that acted as a barrier to the powers of the former Lion Kings and Queens.

No, what made Iago nearly loose his bowels was the fact that an army of hyenas, nearly as vast and numerous as his own army of wild dogs, had lined the horizon and now colored the hill leading to Pride Rock. Even more concerning was who was leading this clan, and Iago didn't even care that Kiburi and Upesi were now returning to the battlefield. Even if the return of the Strongest and Fastest guardians were concerning to the scrappy lion, it was Rafiki's presence at the head of the army that gave him a start.

" _ **That old fuck has betrayed me!?**_ " Iago gasped out and, almost as though the old mandrill could hear him, Rafiki's eyes met Iago's; a hard, brutal gaze full of a primeval power. At this moment, Iago could now believe that this mandrill was once a warlord in his prime. And at this moment, he knew what he had to do as he turned around and ran back inside the den.

"Lucky bitches! I will have you, Lana. Just remember that!" Iago said, panic in his voice as he gave his parting shot. He did not even stay to hear any retort that he might have gotten. Speed was of the essence here, but it was not lost on him that he was having to retreat.

He was going to remember this.

- **The Battlefield, Just After Chumvi Roared The Second Time** -

Chumvi's Roar was very effective, and very efficient. Although Korofi and Misuli had to pool their powers together to avoid disaster, they nonetheless managed to block the brunt of the spiritual force being thrown their way. It was enough to force Misuli off of Thambo, but the possessed lion didn't seem perturbed. In fact, he was laughing the whole entire time. Chumvi, upon hearing this, simply intensified the Roar, closing his eyes tight and nearly blasting his vocal chords out.

" _ **Chumvi!**_ " Scar screamed, though the Fiercest guardian could not hear the concerned King. Tojo, Thambo and Kumari looked up, and their eyes dimmed with horror at the sight of the sky boiling and crackling. " _ **CHUMVI! STOP!**_ " Scar screamed again, and this time it seemed like Chumvi heard it. And when he opened his eyes, it was to see that not only has Korofi and Misuli been unscathed, but disaster was unfolding in the realm of the Spirits and was spilling over into the living world.

"Oh..."

That was all Chumvi could manage as he saw the storm of supernatural forces brewing above him. Misuli simply chuckled, and it occurred to the Pridelanders that he wasn't in the least concerned by the scent that could only belong to a clan of hyenas. "What are you laughing at, you mad fool!?" Kumari growled, and at that Misuli laughs outright.

"Korofi and I have already won." The possessed lion laughed as he closed his eyes, causing the bloodstains around his eyes begun to glow. "And my son has already retreated to safety. Excellent." Misuli said, and his laughter became stronger and more deranged as the forms of Korofi and Misuli became shrouded in black fog, and then ultimately vanished.

"No you don't!" Tojo roared out, and leapt into the smoke. However, all he caught in his jaws and clawed paws were just that: smoke. Misuli and Korofi were both gone, leaving only the Pridelanders and the vicious storm brewing overhead.

It quickly became clear just how true Misuli's parting words actually were.


	43. At The Bleakest Moment

Streaks of red lightning and blue fire tore through the sky; it was only a matter of time before supernatural vengeance would careen into the Pridelands and wipe it from the face of the Earth. Chumvi's throat and legs felt as though they had turned to stone, while Kumari and Thambo were much more vocal and mobile in their panic at the situation as they searched for a solution to the problem above them. However, even Scar was at a loss for what to do right now.

This had only ever happened once before. And the result of that was reason the Outlands are the barren wastelands they are today. Tojo, however, had an idea. "We have to get to higher ground!" He said, panic etched in his voice. At that, however, Chumvi found his mobility to whirl around. And when he had faced his best friend, Chumvi then also found his voice. "The rest of the Pride!" It was just a part of a thought, but all present knew exactly what had to happen.

However, they also knew exactly why that wouldn't work out. "But… We'd never make it in time." Kumari said, and just as he said that, a pillar of lightning slammed to the ground just in front of Chumvi. Everyone present, consciously or not, jumped back a few feet to avoid the sea of white fire that materialized almost faster than the eye could see. The Spirits were still somewhat with the Pridelanders, for everyone managed to move before they knew why they should.

However, this now meant that Chumvi was separated from everyone else again. This time by a sea of supernatural fire, and at this moment Chumvi suddenly missed the wild dogs that had surrounded him just half an hour before. At least those were easier to fight through. A wall of fire, on the other hand, was much more difficult to navigate through. He considered using the Roar again to put the fire out, and might have gone through with it if not for remembering at the last moment just why that wasn't going to work.

Surrounded by fire and lightning, for the first time in his life the dark lion had no answer for the problem at hand. Sure, he had failed before and had plans not work out the way he would have liked, but the Spirits had always been with him each and every time. But right now, with the flames biting at his flesh from below and the lightning swooping down on him like a bird of prey, he knew that the very beings he placed all of his faith in had began to forsake him.

On the other side of the wall of fire, Thambo's eyes glowed as brightly as they did when he was powering through the illusions that the possessed lion was projecting. However, the spiritual glow couldn't mask the worry and concern he had for Chumvi's well being. "I… I can't see him. That means either the Spirits don't want me to find him or… well…" Thambo started, but didn't want to finish his thought. Seeing Thambo's countenance become more and more panicked caused Tojo's own composure to take a dip.

"No! He's in there! I know he is!" The uncertainty in Tojo's sapphire eyes, however, was so obvious that even a blind fool could see it. As though anticipating what Tojo was about to do, Kumari stepped in front of him and blocked his way. "Don't even think about it." And Kumari had read the brown-maned lion well.

"But… Chumvi-" Kumari didn't even need to hear the rest of Tojo's statement. "- Wouldn't want you to throw your own life away trying to get to him." Kumari finished for him. Tojo's eyes filled with tears, his heart screaming for him to defy Kumari's advice, and his paws doing their best to follow that defiance. Unfortunately, Tojo's common sense was an equally powerful beast as his heart, and they were duking it out for dominance as he watched the fire consume the surrounding area. He wondered how Kumari could just turn and leave the scene, but he also knew full well who else was in Pride Rock at the moment.

Tojo turned and began to walk into the monument; it was the slowest walk in his entire life.

* * *

- **Inside Pride Rock** -

Zira moaned in agony. Though Iago was a weakling, he was capable enough of damaging a pregnant lioness. While Sina tended to Mefaru's leg as best she could (to the white cub's protest every time she touched the broken appendage), did what she could to ease Zira's pain.

Thing is, she had no clue how to help her. The blood trickling from Zira's mouth indicated an internal injury; an alarming clue that her insides were battered and potentially struggling to keep the cubs inside her alive. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" Lana whispered out, her tears spilling forth as she held Zira in an attempt to stabilize her and stop her from shaking.

"That… That… Bastard…" Zira growled through spasms of pain. Lana looked at Zira through her teary vision, concern welling up even more. "For… no other… reason… than… you…" Lana looked away, not having an answer for the battered mother-to-be, though her status of bearing cubs might be in question. "Zira, no…" It was Sina who spoke, and to Lana's surprise, her words were not the ones she was expecting.

"Lana is not to blame for this, even if Iago says is. If not her, it would have been someone else. Hell, Iago would probably have done this for no other reason than he was bored and there wasn't much risk to himself. He has no reason _to_ do this; he just has no reason _not_ to do it." Sina said, a twinge of anger and guilt in her voice as she reassured her friends that no one in the den was to blame for what happened. Even if Lana did feel as though it all was.

"How can he be proud of… this!?" Mefaru asked, his innocent outrage at what has taken place mirroring exactly what the adults were thinking, but didn't voice aloud out of an understanding of what Iago was. However, having heard this aloud, Sina and Lana both knew this couldn't just be unopposed and unquestioned. Something had to change; something had to be done.

And, as far as Lana was concerned, it was her responsibility.

* * *

- **Outside Pride Rock, some distance away** -

Kiburi and Upesi stood in awe and horror; the entirety of Pride Rock had suddenly burst into flames and lightning. And not just any kind of fire and electricity, either. The flames were the shining, purest form of white that could be found in nature, while the lightning roiled in a bright red arc. It seemed even the very sky was boiling, so it was understandable that the two remaining Guardians froze.

It was also even more understandable that the hyenas following them could have a few concerns about the scene unfolding in front of them. "Whoa, really? This is why you lions shouldn't have all this power!" A panicked hyena, whom Kiburi knew was Adui, exclaimed. "This is insane!" Another, low-level male said in abject terror. "I always knew this was gonna happen!" This time, a teenaged female had spoken. "The Pridelands are burning down!" Yet another adolescent called out.

And these were just the ones that Upesi and Kiburi were able to make out. Every single mustelid had begun to panic; even trying to think had become a chore at this moment. " _ **EVERYONE BE QUEIT!"**_ Kiburi roared out, his voice dropping from a rich, playful tenor into a deep, bass-filled bellow that could have come right out of his father. And it was effective, because immediately the entire scene fell silent.

"Okay, now that we can actually hear ourselves think, we have to figure out a way to stop this. Upesi, any ideas?" The massive red lion said, and when he looked over to the sandy, lean-bodied Guardian, it was to see a loss for any solution to the problem at hand. "I… I can't figure this out. We'd have to find Chumvi, but… I get the distinct impression that all of the active supernatural forces has something to do with this."

At that, a staff hit the ground, snapping a twig and getting everyone's attention. "And you would be correct, Upesi." It was Rafiki who had spoken, and to that all present turned to face him. He looked up at the sky, calculating and deep in thought… but noticeably not perturbed. "I have seen this once before. And I had hoped I would never see anything like this again." It was quite noticeable to the two Guardians that Rafiki wasn't speaking in third person as he normally would, but this would have to wait as he then gave his orders.

"Stand back and stay quiet; all of you. I am going to need to concentrate." The mandrill commanded, his voice taking on a supernatural echo as he closed his eyes and raised his irradiated staff.


	44. The Warlord Cleans Up

When Rafiki opened his eyes again, he was in the Spirit Realm. He sighed in relief once he got his bearings and recognized the specific part of the realm that he had entered. "Good to know I can still do _that_ much." The old madrill said with a much younger-sounding, sturdier voice. He was not surprised in the least by this fact, for he knew from experience that any who entered this Realm were restored to their physical peak.

As he looked around, however, he knew he shouldn't have been alone. "Show yourselves. _**NOW**_." Rafiki did not so much as raise his voice, but the force which he said this could have made any lion wary of so much as facing him. In fact, the old mandrill, now a rejuvenated youth in absolute prime, would have been an intimidating sight with or without his shamanistic powers. Though he was only average height, he more than made up for this by having huge, well-trained muscles that could allow him to snap a lioness's neck like a twig, and then use her body to bludgeon a male lion to death if he so chose.

And perhaps that was what he had in mind when the objects of his anger showed themselves. A lioness and a male; at least they appeared to be of leonine origin. Rafiki knew who both of them were, for their true forms were unmistakable. The 'lioness' actually looked more like an oversized leopard with bright, luminous peacock feathers on the body, while her face was bald and soft-looking. It might have even looked pretty if it didn't look so… wrong.

The male, however, was anything but pretty. Although he could quite clearly be identified as a 'lion', he would perhaps be offended if he were referred to as such. His blonde 'mane' was in fact closer to hominid hair than the elongated, luscious fur of the royal feline. In addition, what appeared to be pinkish-peach fur were in fact pinkish scales, and his claws were brownish-red as though painted with blood. Not that he would need those long, bladed weapons given his musculature put any living lion to shame. In fact, he was perhaps a full 50 pounds heavier than even the largest cape-lion that had ever lived.

Despite their appearances, and despite Rafiki's knowledge of who these two were and what they were capable of, the rejuvenated mandrill was not perturbed in the least. If anything, he believed it was _they_ who should fear _him,_ whether he was overestimating his own power or not. "Kinyume. Aurum." He said simply, and the two beings in front of him reacted to their names by bearing their teeth.

"The Warlord returns. I always knew your lust for power would bring you right back here." The lioness said, though her tone more than suggested that this was not a happy reunion between old acquaintances. "Ever the opportunist, aren't you, Kinyume. If I didn't let you run amok the first time, what makes you think you'd be able to do so now?" Rafiki asked, and Kinyume simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"You **know** what can happen if you interfere with _**ANY**_ part of the Spirit Realm, Warlord." Kinyume warned, but it was certainly not lost on anyone present that her voice wavered ever so slightly, despite the fact that she and her ally (for a given definition of 'ally') were a bit larger than even the largest mandrill that had existed. And Rafiki knew exactly why that was. "Yes… the Pridelands would cease to exist if you exited through the door that the Roar of the Elders has opened for you. Even redirecting you two to the Oasis could have negative consequences on the Mortal World, assuming the attempt works at all." Rafiki rather professionally explained, before his tone took a cold, yet scathingly vicious turn.

"Yet, I am here taking that risk, now aren't I?" As he said this, his eyes 'glowed', although it was really more like the absorption of light and replacing it with a black, aura-like smudge over his ocular organs. To that, the male 'lion' stepped forward.

"You're a curious animal, Warlord. You bore witness to the Extinct Race's folly. Watched as every single one of them perished as each individual acted as though he was the One Above All, and each one thought that I was a force they could contend with on their own. You even watched as your own pitiful race lost its power, and became mere slaves to the Lions, ranked below even their mortal enemies in the hierarchy. And more, you yourself brought that fate upon your own people, doing exactly what you are trying at this very moment. But here you are again, trying to obstruct my will from being done." It was the scaly, uncanny lion that had spoken, an edge of fear and curiosity in his voice.

Rafiki simply smirked. "Your composure is transparent, Aurum. You can certainly talk the talk, and in any other situation you can even walk the walk. But, you and I both know exactly what chance you both stand against my power." Rafiki very politely informed, almost as though he were speaking to a scrappy child than the forces of evil that he knew Kinyume and Aurum to be.

"Yes, but that was in the Mortal Realm, where my powers are limited. But here? My powers are tantamount to the One Above All, while you are just a pissant to be crushed underfoot." Kinyume growled out, but noticeably made no move to back up that statement. This told Rafiki everything he needed to know, but perhaps the mind was truly a plaything of the body. For his sadistic streak was returning more and more as he remained in the Spirit Realm.

"Kinyume, you never cease to entertain. You're even more entertaining as an enemy, especially one as easily beaten as you. Goodbye, old 'friend'. And you, Aurum, will be allowed to keep her company. For as long as you'd last in the Oasis, that is." Rafiki said as he unleashed a burst of dark energy.

Aurum and Kinyume simply braced themselves, and put all of their power into their resistances.

 **Near the Western Border** –

The Pride had hidden away near the western caves. Last time Mtoto had been here, he was a sneaky cub doing his best to show his friends a fun time without any adult interference. In fact, he remembered one particular moment that he'd never, ever let Chumvi live down. And, apparently, neither would Kula.

"Oh man, this reminds me of the first time we were introduced to Lana. Remember that, Mtoto?" Kula laughed at that memory. Mtoto knew that she was just trying to break the tension, and for many others present that certainly worked. As Tama filled in the rest of the lionesses as to the events of that day, Malka made his way to Mtoto. The ebony-maned lion could practically read the sub-adult's mind.

"Lana's in good hands, so you can stop worrying about her." He calmly informed, though his tone said everything he was really thinking. And Mtoto took notice. "Strange that you'd say that, considering you know exactly what she's up against." Mtoto retorted, and at that Malka chuckled. "Yeah, I do. And I know that, for all of Iago's resources and his big talk, the second Chumvi used that Roar of his was the second Iago's cowardice got the best of him."

Malka had said that with such authority and conviction that most others would have taken him at face value. However, the nervous sub-adult was the way he was for a reason. And he pointed out that reason just as he noticed the bubbling sky over Pride Rock, and then the white flames surrounding it. "And _**that's**_ not a cause for concern?!" He said, the worry and urgency unable to be extracted from his voice no matter how hard he tried.

Now, at that, all members of Scar's Pride stood in gaping shock; Kula and Tama especially seemed perturbed at the supernatural events unfolding in the Pridelands. What shocked them even more was to see the images of a lion, a lioness and… a primate standing against them? Almost as soon it was seen, the entire scene at Pride Rock became… docile?

Now, that was less shocking and more befuddling. As quickly as disaster seemed to brew, it had been distilled and then dispelled. "What in the Pridelands…?" It was Changa and Almasi who said this at the same time, the oldest and most loyal followers to Scar's cause expressing their concerns for their King and cubs that had been raised to follow him.

"Hey, isn't that the shaman?" Another lioness pointed out. At that moment, Kula seemed to figure something out. "Then what he said was true after all, then." Kula said aloud, switching all confused glances from the scene of Pride Rock over to her. "What are you talking about, Kula?" Tama asked what the lionesses were wondering. And the twinkle of knowledge in Kula's green eyes said it all.

"Rafiki's story about his past. If he can do what he just did, then that means that there was some truth to what he told Mtoto. Am I right?" Kula looked over to Mtoto, and her soft, green eyes and mocha fur distracted him for just a moment. Lana had been joking when she had nicknamed Kula her 'secret twin', but an outsider could have definitely been fooled. She was just two shade lighter than the beauty from the Jungle just behind them, and her green eyes perhaps were more entrancing than Lana's violet eyes when she wanted them to be. She was second to Lana only because Lana could entrance males without even trying, whilst Kula could perhaps control that 'power' of hers.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna answer?" Tama giggled out, though she was certainly holding it together much more than the other lionesses. Mtoto's cheeks flushed red, though his cream-brown fur made it difficult to tell. But, it was good that everyone was laughing as they started back to Pride Rock.

"You really know how to lighten the mood, I'll say that much." Malka joked, even though he could understand what had actually happened and thanked the Spirits that for once it wasn't him ogling a lioness. And, anyway, Kula's question could wait, for one simple reason.

It would have to wait for long.


End file.
